The Visitors: California here we come!
by lmq91le
Summary: The Chaos awaits the visitors Jonny and Grant when they visit California. The family of his mother, a unknown enemy and old friend and a terrible threat from the depths... can they handle thier biggest adventure?
1. Chapter 1

**A story from the Visitors-World. This story plays 12 years after the happenings in 'The Visitors: 1995', (instead of Chapter One) and a few months before 'The Visitors' and 'Visiting the Visitors'. I don't own any 'original' Characters. **

_**Chapter 1**_

She woke up with a scream and sat in her bed. Than she realized that it was a nightmare... and that she woke up because a window opened and cold wind and snow blowed into the room.

"Awww... 22 years and 3 months... and I still dream about it." she said annoyed when she closed the window again.

As the wife of the first American Dragon and the mother of the current American Dragon she saw many bad things. But this memory, she got in 1984 followed her into her dreams. She decide to forget it. So many things happend in her life, this was just a little thing in her life.

Outside a terrible snow-storm lamed the city since days. The temperatures decreased more and more. All schools where closed for days. And the whole street disappeared under a thick mass of snow. She left the cold room under her blanket and walked threw the cold house. She was annoyed because the cold weather and all the snow. She grew up without snow. The first snow she ever saw was with 14 and she never liked it. She walked down and entered the kitchen to switch on the cookers for heat. Than her son walked down the stair.

Jonny Long, the actual American-Dragon and son of Jake Long, the first American-Dragon, entered the kitchen and smiled. For him the cold weather was typical. But he was more interrested in the fact that his best friend and human-supporter Grant will return from his rehabilitation-holiday in Florida today.

"When he sees this he will fly back immediatelly!" Jonny's mother said annoyed.

"I would understand it!" Jonny said and looked out threw the window to the house Grant lived in. "What happens now with his father?"

"I called the police and they arrested him because he hit the officer when he was drunken. But we have to be careful. Grant's father is more dangerous than we thaught. He could become a problem. Okay... Grant will move into our guest-room. Did you prepared it?"

"Yes, now it's looking like a bedroom again and not like a storage room!" Jonny said satisfied.

"Good..." she said. In that moment Grant opened the door without that both realized and stepped in. "And remember... when Grant is home, don't talk about you know what I mean."

"It's Okay. I know what you mean!" Grant said and scared both.

"Oh my gosh... you are early! We wanted to pick you up on the airport!" Jonny said.

"I took a earlier plane. That's the good thing with the magical-airlines... they fly with each weather. By the way... I found this in front of the door." Grant said and presented them a big heap of frozen and wet mail.

"Aww... that's unbelivable!" Jonny's mother said annoyed and took the wet mail to dry it in the kitchen.

Jonny and Grant meanwhile sat down on the couch, to talk above the last days. After Grant was so hardly injured by his father and his stepbrother he spend a few days in a hospital in the magical-world and was than send by the New Yorkian gouvernment to a rehabilitation-holiday to Florida for one week. Grant used the time to relax, to enjoy the sun and forget all the bad things his father said to him.

"I mean if he told me the truth, I could forgive him... But all the years he lied to me!" Grant said annoyed during they could hear the microwave in the kitchen. "I mean he ever told me that my mother don't wants me... but she loved me and that she was killed that he couldn't say me... this drunken a..."

Before Grant could finish both boys could hear a happy chear from the kitchen.

"Mom, everything allright?" Jonny asked.

"Yes, yes it is everything allright... Do you know what that is?" she said happily and showed them a wet and damaged paper. "This is a invitation to California, to my family-reunion! I will see the sun again. Yeah!"

When Jonny's mother left the living room happiyl both boys where confused: "You where right! Your mother is really allergic against snow!" Grant said before she entered the room again.

"I heared that! And it's true!" she said. "But this is a chance to come out of this fridge. And I will see all my old friends again. And you will meet some of my family-members." she said to Grant.

"What? Am I also invited?" Grant asked confused.

"No, your name is not on the card." she said. "But of course you come with us. You are a part of our family. We feed you since years. We even celebrate Passover, Shavuot and Hanukkah as part of your Mishpoche and I should stop talking now because I start to become misshugge..."

"Wow... your Jewish becomes better and better. And I was totally Misshugge, because I didn't left my father..." Grant said.

"Forget him and go and get your baggage. The invitation layed under the snow for more than one week. I call your father Jonny. And now go. I stay not any time longer in this refrigerator." she said and sat down on the couch to call her husband with the TV-Phone.

Jonny and Grant walked upstairs to prepare for this surprisingly journey.

"Two holidays in one month! Since I live in your house, I have luck!" Grant said.

"Yes... But you will enjoy it. The humans in my family are strange but you can spend time with them." Jonny said.

"Do you mean the humans in your father's family or the humans in your mother's family. They are all strange!"

"Yes that's true but when you saw the humans from my mother's family you will totally change your mind above my father's family..."

In the following night, Jonny's mother layed in her bedroom and dreamed again:

She stood in a abadoned Monterey. All people left. She just saw a man standing in front of her. He played with a gun. Behind him she saw in fear dead people. All where family-members of her.

"I told you that my reverenge will be terrible! And the time has come!" he said before he shoot on her.

With a short scream she woke up again. The nightmare's becomes more and more terrible. But on this night there was a difference. She decide to forget it. Because in a few hours she sits in a magical-airplane to California...

Meanwhile, in Magical-California a ogre stood on a parking-lot on the highway between Monterey and San Francisco. It was almost midnight. The ogre left a phone-both and walked back to his car when he felt something. The stopped right in front of his car and felt the vibration of the ground. Seconds later the whole parking lot shaked, an earthquake... just seconds later the ogre and his car disappeared in a crevasse...

End of Chapter 1

This is the new Visitors story. I hope you will all enjoy it.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_For Jake Long's wife was a trip to her family like a jackpot. So she was really excited when she sat in her living room and stared into the TV where her husband Jake appeared. Jake Long sat in thier apartment in Guangseng, the capital of the Draco's Islands and was just half awake. In New York it was morning, but on The Islands already night. Jake yawned when his wife talked further._

_"Jake, please!" she said. "You have to come! Do it for me!"_

_After Jake yawned again he said: "But, I have to work... and your family doesn't like me very well so it makes no difference..." he was tired because he had a long day and it was sleeping time on The Islands._

_"Jake... you missed so many of my family-reunions that a third of them think that you are dead, another third thinks that we are divorced... and the rest thinks that you avoid them."_

_"They have no clue how right they are...!" Jake said tired._

_"JAKE WAKE UP!" his wife shouted when Jake almost fell asleep again. _

_"Sorry... I had to fly to Manila and back, three times today... Okay... I can't promise it... but I try my best to come. But one thing I have to say... Your family is crazy!" Jake said._

_"Yes,... the same I think about your family!" his wife said annoyed. "But not Philip... he is okay!" The doorbell rang. "Oh, that's Pedro! I have to switch off... good luck!" she said and switched of the TV._

_Pedro Ferreira, the best friend of her son would look for thier house in the next days. When she opened the door, the young teenager from Portugal looked really mad on her when he stepped in. "I hate your weather!"_

_"I hate it too!" she answered and closed the door._

_"You have luck... California! I wish I can come with you!" he said before he pulled down his jacket and exposed a pullover in the colours of the Portugese flag: "Short time before we came to America... my grandmother made this pullover for me. 'Because it's so cold in America' she said. But even this is not helping and I wear a second one under it." he said and presented the second pullover._

_When Jonny and Grant came down the stair and saw Pedro in his too big Flag-Pullover both had to laugh._

_"O my gosh... Is that the thing from your grandmother you never wanted to show us?" Grant asked._

_"Yes, and now forget that you ever saw it and go to your plane... If it's starts in this weather and leave before I'm really jealous." Pedro said annoyed and put the baggage to threw it out._

_"Wow... what for a great temper you have today?" Jonny said before all three left the house._

_His mother handed Pedro the key. "Okay, the newspaper... the mail. And keep and eye on the window upstairs I told you. Keep and eye and close it when it wents open."_

_Before she could finish Pedro smashed the door close. She just shaked her head and took the baggage to carry it to the car._

_"What's going on with him?" Jonny asked confused._

_"That's because the weather! He is a powerless werewolf... he don't have the ability to withstand this temperatures."_

_The both boys understand. Eight months passed since Pedro was bite by a lycan and transformed into a werewolf without control above his powers. They had to switch off his powers to clean them in a little bottle in a shelv in their secret basement. I would need years before they can give him his powers back. Till them he would be weaker than in his human-days..._

_"I'm not willing to tell him that we are liable for his worse grades in P.E. and sports. Or for his sleeping-problems..." Grant said during they load the baggage into the old combi which stood in the garage behind the house._

_"You will have to!" Jonny's mother said when they start to drive away..._

_When they drive away, Jonny and Grant could see that Pedro closed the broken window with duct-tape. During they drove the car slippered in every corner. Jonny's mother had problems to handle the car in the snow, but finally they arrived the portal to the magical-world. She drove to it and land on a checkpoint where all three had to show thier passports and let in. The streets in the magical-world where better cleaned (with magical-help) but the weather was worse._

_Finally she arrived the magical La Guardia Airport. She parked and all three walked threw the airport. Fortunatelly all magical airplanes could fly in the most terrible storms so that the flight was on time during they had never got a flight in the humans-world. Finally they sat in the plane to Monterey, during the plane rolled above the airfield Grant looked out of the window but couldn't see anything allthough it was bright day._

_"The weather is terrible!" Grant said. "But now tell me something about your mothers family!"_

_"You will see yourself when we arrive!" Jonny said when the plane start to race above the runway and take off to increase into the grey sky._

_Meanwhile, in California._

_In a little village in the Magical World a young couple walked on a beach in the bay-area. The couple, a dragon and a human-girl where for the first time togehter in the magical-world. The dragon pointed on a hilly area with some small houses on it._

_"And there is Magical-San Francisco! On this hills." the dragon said._

_"You are kidding? This village is Magical San Francisco?" the girl said wondered before they arrived something what looked like a phone both but had a screen with the number '0.3' on it. "And what is that?"_

_"That is a public seismograph! Right now the earth is quaking here with a magnitude of 0.4 on the Richter-Scale... now with 0.8... 1.3... 2.1..." the dragon said worried before they could feel the vibration and finally that the earth was really quaking._

_The girl screamed, the heared loud noise. The dragon transformed and flew with his girlfriend up to the air. In fear both could see how a big crack opened in the ground and ripped apart a small hill. Threes fell over, windows bursted... but than it was over. The dragon land again and both looked in fear on the crack which ripped apart the whole hill._

_"Oh, my gosh... how hard was this quake?" the dragon asked._

_"3.8!" the girl said._

_"Oh... please... 3.8 is just enough to let glasses and bottles fall over..."_

_"But look on this!" the girl said and pointed on the public-seismograph where the magnitude 3.8 blinked red._

_"What but... that's impossible... how could that make that..." he said and pointed on the big crack in the landscape again..._

_In the humans-world, meanwhile on this place was just a road. But in this road was now also big crack. Instead of this the people in the humans-world didn't realized the earthquake._

_Meanwhile, the airplane with the Long's and Grant start to sink. The weather was sunny and clear when they land on Monterey-Airport near the city centre of Magical-Monterey. Magical-Monterey was much bigger than Monterey in the humans-world. The centre was like each other magical-city a mix of traditional west-european buildings and sociallism city. The wide suburbs had small houses and where going till far behind the hills. Magical-Monterey was with a population of 190 thousand people the smallest capital of Magical-America. As fast as possible Jonny, Grant and Jonny's mother left the magical-areas to enter the human areas._

_"Mom, why do you run to fast?" Jonny asked._

_"Because I told Sal that we will arrive with a humans-world plane and the plane from New York land more than a half hour ago..." she said before they walked threw the portal and stood in a hidden place in the humans-world. _

_All three walked threw the terminal and finally saw him. Just Grant was astonished when he saw who Sal was! Sal, the cousin of Jonny's mother was a tall man with brown hairs and weared a black t-shirt with a jeans. The other people in the terminal looked to them when they arrived. All people stared. For Jonny's mother that was no surprise._

_"Hey... you are... you are... this guy..." Grant stammered. "This guy from the second team in... in this show... The show where so often explode something!"_

_"Yes, that's true!" Sal said and turned to his cousin. "HI! How are you?"_

_"Aww... Great, It's a good feeling to be here in the sun..." she said when they left the building and they stood in the sun. "Awww... that's wonderful!"_

_"I saw the news... the weather in New York is really bad, right?" Sal asked and saw that his cousin was mad on him._

_"Never mention the bad weather in New York when I'm listening. I'm here to recover from it so don't remember me." she said during she threw her baggage on the loading area of Sal's truck._

_Toghether all four drove threw Monterey..._

_"And the explosion with the popcorn-truck... or your funny accident with the skate-board... In the Internet the video of this is a hit!" Grant said. "And it's really real?"_

_Sal was a little bit annoyed from all the questions: "Yes, I told you... we are no actors! All experiments we make are real, and the only one who tries to prevent it is our insurance!... Oh, by the way... mom want's to introduce you to someone..."_

_"Aww... when she will accept it... I'm not divorced and not widowed!" Jonny's mother said annoyed before Sal drove on the driveway of a nice single-family house on a hill above the centre. "Jake will come. He will arrive tomorrow!"_

_"And the other guys... the main hosts... they are funny! When they start to dispute, is that real or do you have a script?" Grant asked, but Sal didn't answered, he just turned to his cousin._

_"Who is this boy and why did you take him with?" Sal asked confused before the door opened and a woman with grey hairs ran out._

_"SWEETIEE... awww... I'm so happy that you are here!" Aunt Mary said and hugged her. "Come in... Andrew is here and Uncle Louie and Aunt Elenor..." _

_Together they entered the house. Grant felt like back in the 80s when he stood in the big living-room. But he couldn't think long about it before a man left the kitchen and hugged Jonny's mother._

_"Awww... Uncle Sal!" she said happy. "I missed you!"_

_"I missed you too. Oh... Jonny come and hug me too!" the older Sal said and Jonny joined the embrace. Grant joined it too and confused Sal Sr. "I can't remember you?" he said confused when he saw Grant._

_"My name is Grant! And I'm a part of your family now!" he answered and confused all much more._

_"I explain you it!" Jonny's mother said and took her uncle and her aunt to walk with them to the garden to the other people. "Sal, show the both guys where they will sleep!"_

_During the both boys walked with Sal threw the house, Jonny's mother talked with her 'parent-replacers'. What nobody knowed was that just 50 miles away a farmer stood on a field of apple-trees (in the humans-world) and investigated them. He was satisfied that all was okay and walked back to his house... but short time after he entered his house he could feel something. When he saw on the kitchen table he saw the dish vibrating before he could feel the earth quaking..._

_Immediatelly he hid under the table. The earthquake was heavy and made unbelivable noise. Windows burst, wood fall from the celling. Dish fall from the shelves. He could just hid further under the table, till the moment the house collapsed over him..._

_Outside a long but small crack was covering the whole farm. In the around 1 mile long crack several trees and a tractor disappeared. The farm was totally destroyed by the heavy earthquake,... but just a half mile away, in the next town, nobody realized what happend._

_In Monterey meanwhile, Jonny and Grant arrived in a small room with one bed inside._

_"We had no clue that you come with a friend so we have no bed for him..." Sal said and shocked Grant._

_"So why you don't build one! I mean I your show you build a whole house in two minutes?" Grant said._

_"Yes, but that's under time lapse so... oh, here you can sleep on this!" Sal said and pulled out a air mattress from the shelv._

_Before Grant could say something everyone heared a ringing from Jonny's baggage. Sal was confused, because it sound like a phone..._

_"What is that?" he asked._

_"That? That is my... alert clock... I forgot to switch it off, so why do you don't leave us alone so that we can prepare and... you know." Jonny lied and banned Sal from the little room. He walked immediatelly to his bag because the ringing was comming from thier emergency-phone. "Aww... that's great... a dragon-emergency when I am in holidays! Hello... this is the American Dragon speaking!"_

_The voice at the other end of the line sound worried: "American Dragon... I'm here in the bay area, in Hayward, 18 miles South-East of San Francisco... A earthquake made a big crack into the landscape."_

_"A earthquake?" Jonny asked. "But I thaught that earthquakes are typical for California?"_

_"Not this one... A hill has been ripped into two parts!" the man on the other side told._

_"What? How hard was the quake?"_

_"That's the thing... the earthquake was just hard enough to break a window. And now we have a big crack in the landscape... I have no clue what happend but you should look on this... Where are you know? In New York?"_

_"No, I'm in Monterey!"_

_"Monterey?"_

_"Yes, I visit my family... my human-family... okay I'm on the way. We will be there in..." Jonny looked on a map. "...in around one hour maybe..."_

_"Okay, hurry up,... the people here are worried." the man said and hang off._

_Jonny took the phone back into the bag and looked on Grant who tried to inflate the mattress himself: "Forget that... we have a dragon-emergency!"_

_"And what?"_

_"A earthquake ripped a hill into pieces. But the earthquake was not strong enough!"_

_"Why are they worried? The earth is quaking here so often..."_

_"Yes,... because that we should ask an expert before we fly!" Jonny said and both left the room._

_"And who?"_

_Jonny didn't answered. He just jelled: "MOM!"_

_His mother sat with the rest of the family in the garden. She was explaining her uncle and her aunt why Grant lived now in her house. Before she could finish she heared Jonny yelling her name. She stood up and walked to her son._

_"Something happend? Is the room to small?" she asked._

_"Yes, it is to small... and we got a call from Hayward." Jonny told and explained everything the man on the phone told him._

_"Hhmmm... that's strange. Look for it. That are just 70 miles!" his mother said. "I will go to the seismologycal-institute in the magical-world, I will call you... And now go before they realize that we leave..."_

_"You want to leave? Why? You just arrived!" Aunt Mary asked confused. She heared the last sentence and stood now behind them. Scared, Jonny's mother turned and looked on her aunt._

_"We leave... because we... want to show Grant the town!" she lied and hugged Grant. "We will be back right for the dinner!"_

_Before her aunt could answer all three left the house and ran away. Jonny's mother was sad that she had to leave just 5 minutes after she arrived. All ran threw the neigbourhood to a field of trees. There was hide a pedestrian-portal to the magical-world._

_"Okay... here it's safe. Transform. I call you when I got more informations." Jonny's mother said._

_Jonny meanwhile transformed and Grant weared now his human-supporter-uniform. Grant climbed on Jonny's back and together the flew away. She meanwhile entered the magical-world. Jonny flew deep above the humans-world. But than,... he flew above the house they just left. In the garden, where all family-members where right now, the younger children looked up and pointed on them._

_"WOW... the American-Dragon!" one of his younger cousins yelled and the whole family looked up._

_Grant immediatelly hid his face and Jonny flew faster. "Oups! Well... now they have something to talk about!" Jonny said ashamed and flew higher._

_In the garden meanwhile, the whole family was astonished. Many of them saw a dragon live for the first time ever._

_"Wow... the American-Dragon visits our town!" Uncle Sal said._

_"Yes, just to sad that she, Jonny and Grant left before..." Andrew said to his father._

_Jonny's mother meanwhile, walked thew Magical-Monterey. In the old city, which was not harmed by the war of 1995, the people recognized her. Here she won the biggest magical Song-Contest in August 1984. For many Califonian's she was the face of the 'good human'. Woman weared dresses, she desinged. People read her book: 'My life in the magical-world' and here everyone knowed her name and her face. So the people followed her with thier eyes when she arrived the 'Seismological-Institute of the Califonian Democratic Republic'. A building on a small hill, in a suburb. She walked up the stairs and entered the building. Inside a seismologist welcomed her immediatelly._

_"Hello,... Nice to see you..." in that moment he said her name a loud ringing filled the air but stopped immediatelly. "Oh no not again..."_

_"What was that?"_

_"This alert sounds everytime when the earth is quaking somewhere stronger than 3.0!" the seismologist, a troll, said._

_The troll escorted her to the main-room where around 30 seismographs made scratching sounds when they record all tremors and shocks across Magical-California. They walked between all the very old mashines and finally arrived the seismograph which caused the alert..._

_"Here... 3.2 Santa Cruz!" the scientologist said._

_"Dr... I'm here because the earthquake in Hayward today."_

_"Oh... yes... Hayward, here it is!" he said and walked to an seismograph on the wall. "Hayward... 11:20 am... 6 seconds with 3.8! I heared above that that the earthquake ripped a hill into two pieces. I'm pretty sure that that was not the earthquake. I show you..." the troll said and walked with her to an map on a big screen. "Normaly, the earthquake had to be feelable across the whole bay-area. All what you see red on the map."_

_On the map the whole San Francisco bay was red. Than the troll pressed some buttons on the computer-keypad and the red area became very small. Jonny's mother was astonished... the area where the earthquake was feelable was just as big as three football-fields..._

_"How is that possible?" she asked._

_"To tell you the truth... I have no clue!" the scientologist said and looked on the map._

_Meanwhile, Jonny and Grant flew high above the coast. Jonny flew as fast as possible so that they hoped to be back before someone become suspicious. Both arrived the Bay Area._

_"I have never been in San Francisco!" Grant said when they saw the city of San Francisco on the left side and Oakland on the right side. They where still in the humans-world. Both could see a big crack in the street near the water._

_"So that's the humans-world... and what happend in the magical?" Jonny said when he saw that there where not any other damages in the humans-world. In front of them was Hayward and there nothing happend... but when both entered the magical-world they where shocked. A big crack... several miles long and around 2 feets wide was covering the landscape. Several roads and a energy-line where destroyed. Instead of big towns, in the magical-bay-area where just little towns and villages. The crack was going between the villages Hayward and Alameda Bay and was now filled with water from the bay. _

_"That's looking like someone digged a new river to the bay!" Grant said and took his camera to take some photos._

_Jonny start to sink. They had to look on this._

_Meanwhile,... Sal and Andrew where standing in thier parents kitchen. Both helped thier mother with the dish for the others._

_"Do you have any clue where our cousin and her both boys are?" Andrew asked._

_"No... but they ran out like they where afraid of something!" Sal answered before the doorbell rang._

_Sal walked to the front-door where he found a big flower basket with pralines. Sal was wondered above the present and took it into the house. He placed the basket on the kitchen table and read the card._

_"Dear Sal, I'm the biggest fan of your show! I love the experiments you and the others do... but especially I love you... A Fan!" Sal read on the card. "Wow! That's nice!"_

_"Look's like you have a very special fan!" Andrew said and became jealous. He still waited for his success. _

_Sal took some of the pralines from the basket and tried them. "Hmmm... but they are tasty!"_

_What both didn't saw was that hiden under the flowers was a small microphone. Somewhere in a hilly area behind the city someone saw Sal and Andrew on a black-and-white screen. The person could also hear everything._

_"...I think she have a secret!" Andrew said._

_"What for a secret?" Sal said and laughed._

_"How right you are!" the person on the screen said and laughed maniacly..._

_**End of Chapter 2**_

**This Earthquake Story has nothing to do with that what happens right now in Japan. This story is already 2 years old. The characters Sal and Andrew basing on real people who are popular. But they have nothing to the with the originals. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Big groups of people stood across the big crack in the ground. Jonny and his best friend Grant land in the village near the crack where the people immediately react and start to ask them thier questions. Both boys just ran threw the police-barrier. The most questions where in Spanish so they didn't understood something. Both just walked to it. It was a river now. Water from the bay filled it.

"Another way the nature makes rivers!" Grant said and turned to a policeman. Grant's Spanish was better. "_Hello, any witnesses!_"

"_Yes, the couple there!_" he said and he pointed on the dragon and the human who saw how the crack opened.

"Thank you!" Grant answered and both walked to the couple. "Hello, we are..."

"Sorry, I doesn't understand you!" the woman said.

"Oh, American Dragon! It's a pleasure to meet you..." the older dragon said.

"This is the American Dragon and his human-supporter? That are just teenagers?" the woman said.

"Please excuse her, she is new in our world...!" the dragon said.

"You speak English? I thaught the main-language in Magical-California is Spanish?" Grant asked.

"Yes, 80% are Hispano-Californians and 20% are Anglo-Californians!" the dragon said. "I'm Anglo-Californian!"

"Aha... well, the police officer said that you saw how the hill became a canyon!" Jonny said.

"Yes, that was strange... the earth was quaking not so hard but that terrible noise. Like something happend very very deep in the ground!" the girl remembered.

"Yes, the seismograph proves it. I took her and flew with her up so that we where safe and there we saw how this crack, deformed the whole landscape." the dragon said.

"Okay, thank you!" Jonny said and both walked to the public-seismograph.

The seismograph was out of order now, because all energy lines ripped in this area. Both where astonished.

"This things they should have in the humans-world. Maybe the people would see when a earthquake threats them earlier so that they have time to prepare." Grant said.

"Yes, the same system they have in Japan. The Magical-Californian gouvernment almost ruined themself when they build this system. Mom told me that almost every hour for weeks..." Jonny said.

"She is Californian! Here she was born and grewn up. Of course she is worried when in California becomes bankrupt." Grant said.

"California was bankrupt 3 times in the last 12 years... they have more problems than the Islands and New York together." Jonny said before they prepared to left. Than his mobile rang. It was his mother. "Yes, mom?"

"Jonny, I'm here in the institute... This was not a normal earthquake... come back. We have to look for this happenings and also spend a little bit time with our family. I haven's seen them for almost one year." his mother said.

"Okay... Mom you should see this! That is really strange!" Jonny explained.

"Did you take photos? Well,... bring them to me! And now hurry up... before our family becomes suspicious." she said and hang off.

She stood on the stair in front of the institute and walked downstairs. The people on the street recognized her again. People wanted photos and autographs. She walked threw the magical city and enyoyed the sun. She missed this. The whole climate, the Pacific, the people. During she gave a woman in her age a autograph she saw a newspaper. A newspaper on a news-stand. She was shocked. She ran to the stand and took the newspaper to read the main-title: "Lampazeda Libre" (Lampazeda is free)

"_Hey, 3.95 Pescos!_" the leprechaun in the stall said.

She handed him a dollar. "The rest is for you!" she said short. She realized that she gave him ten cents to much but she just walked away with the newspaper. She could just stare on the photos. One was from the court in 1984 and one was of her, also from 1984. The newspaper was in Spanish so she needed time to read it. Although there was a English-Version of this newspaper she read the Spanish version.

"After... 23 years... Libre...Free... good vanguard... law decide... let him free!" she stammered before she heared the honk of a car. Without knowing it she walked on a street and a car had to make a emergency-brake. The driver of the Skoda honked angrilly. "SORRY!" she said ashamed and ran away... she got a terrible feeling.

She hid the newspaper in her purse again, and left the magical-world. She was in Carmel now. In the magical-world it was a part of Monterey. She found a taxi and drove with it back to Monterey to her old house.

There, Sal and Andrew talked with thier parents in the garden.

"Your cousin is very stange today." Uncle Sal said. "She is worried... and she left..."

"Why do you think that something is wrong?" Sal Jr. asked. "The same you thaught about me after you saw our 'Canada-Special' in TV."

"Yes, because you said there... 'We love it when it's burns...' Since the thay you and her almost burn down our house... we knowed: She is a female version of you!" his father said. "So you should talk with her... she will understand you more... I hope!"

Just seconds later she arrived back and searched the book-shelvs.

"Aww... sweetie. Your back! That's really good. Sal want's to ask you something!" her uncle said but she didn't listened.

"Uncle Sal... where is the Spanish-dictionary?" she asked.

"For what you need a dictionary?" her uncle asked confused. "I know there is one in your bedroom..."

"Thank you!" she said short and ran down the stairs to the basement where her former bedroom was.

"Dad, you where right... she is really strange!" Sal said.

She meanwhile arrived her old bedroom. After the dead of her parents she moved in here and slept in the little room where Jonny and Grant sleep today. Than they build a real room in the basement. When she entered it she saw that nothing changed since she moved out with 14. All furnitures, posters and pictures she had where still on the same place. So she found the dictionary immediately in the shelv. She sat down on her old table and pulled out the newspaper from her purse to translate it.

Her uncle meanwhile sat on the couch and got a massage from his wife during his sons sat on the other couch. He was worried because his niece. Since years. Since she was in China 12 years ago she was another person. Of course he didn't knowed that she survived the war on the Draco's Islands. But he had the terrible feeling that something is wrong with her.

"I don't know why... but I'm pretty sure she will leave her room in the next minutes and leave the house again. She even didn't talked with the others..." Sal Sr. said.

"Maybe she has plans!" Andrew said.

"Oh... really... So, because that you will follow her when she leaves again!" his father said and smiled to his both sons.

"Wait... you want that we spy out her?" Sal Jr. asked confused.

Meanwhile, his cousin was ready with the article in the newspaper: Jorge Lampazeda was send to freedom because it was proved that he is not bad and that he is a good person again. All was proved with truth-potion. Today he lives in Magical-Monterey again but not in his old home. She had no clue why but she got a strange feeling with that. When she stood up and walked upstairs, she could feel the stairs vibrating. Upstairs in the kitchen, her aunt saw the dish in the boards also start to rattle. It was short and weak. Very weak, so the people in the garden even don't realized it...

In the seismographic-institute in the magical-world, the alert clock rang again. The seismologist rant to the working mashine and saw it: 3.0 near Monterey. In the humans-world meanwhile the seismologists registered a earthquake with a magnitude of 2.3 in the Monterey-Bay...

Meanwhile, Jonny and Grant flew back. They flew threw the humans-world. The weather was clear and they enyoed the sun.

"Mom, was right! It's really better than the snowstorm in New York." Jonny said.

"Yes!" Grant answered and pulled away his hood, so that the sun could reach his face. "Aww... that's great... and... wait, what's that?"

Grant pointed on a mountain near the coast. On the top of the mountain both could see that all trees where destroyed and a big dust cloud hang in the air. Jonny flew deeper so that both could see better what happend there.

His mother meanwhile, left the house again.

"Where are you going?" Andrew asked and scared her.

"I... just... wanted to visit a friend!" she said and left the house as fast as possible. What she and nobody else knowed was that she forgot her mobile in her room. But than she turned because she saw the flowers in the kitchen. "Who send that flowers?"

"This?" Sal asked and presented the flowers he got. "This is a present from a fan..."

"Oh, may I look on them?" she asked and took the flowers to search them for something. After she digged more than one minute in the bouquet she found the little camera and the microphone... "Oh, my gosh!"

"Something wrong?" Sal asked her, but she just handed him the damaged flowers and left the house with the spy-equiptment she found.

"Follow her!" Sal Sr. said to his both sons and together the both men walked to the door.

Meanwhile, thier cousin stepped with her feet on the camera and the microphone to destroy it and she threw them into the trash-bin. Than she start to ran threw the neigbourhood. She was worried. Maybe Lampezeda is really going to revenge and will make it to her family. During she walked back to the portal Sal and Andrew followed her. Everytime she turned the both guys hide behind the bushes. So she didn't realized that someone was really following her.

At the same time, Jonny and Grant stood on a hill near Santa Cruz. The forest looked like someone ripped out all threes. And the ground looked like after someone digged it away. A small line in the landscape.

"This is looking a little bit like in Hayward, just without the crack. And in the humans-world." Grant said.

"Yes, lets look what mom found out!" Jonny said and flew with Grant away.

His mother meanwhile arrived the little park with the hidden portal. In a moment Andrew and Sal didn't saw her she entered the magical-world. Both men where really confused. The both men walked to the place where they saw her for the last time and looked around.

"We lost her?" Sal said annoyed. "But where is she?"

"Look, I found something!" Andrew said and lift a little piece of paper from the ground.

It was the adress of the place she wanted to meet Jake. Another magical-portal, hidden in a abadoned beach-house. The portal was new, so she had to write down the adress.

"What if she is on the way there?" Andrew asked.

"That could be! But that's on the beach and she was on the way away from it." Sal said. "What if she really just want to visit a old friend."

"What friend do you or her meaned? Instead of us nobody liked her! Do you remembered how annoyed her classmate was when she offended her and she blocked it away. She was so mad that she began the fight!" Andrew said and laughed.

"Oh, yes... what for a day... but that was the reason why mom send her to New York!" Sal remembered and took the note his brother found. "I know the house, there is living nobody... but let's look what's going on there."

During Jonny's mother walked threw Magical-Monterey again and realized that she forgot her mobile Jonny got a call... it was from his father.

"Dad?" Jonny asked.

"Hi Jonny! It's me! I just want to say that I'm on the way. I'm sitting in the plane to Monterey." Jake said.

"Oh, that's great dad. Mom will be very happy!" Jonny said.

"Could you tell it her! I can't arrive her and I will arrive in around one hour. Where are you?"

"I and Grant are in Santa Cruz. We had a little emergency in the Bay-Area, but now we are flying back." Jonny said. "I try to call mom, you know that she forgots her mobile so often!"

"Okay, we wanted to meet on the beach, on a new portal in a abadoned house!" Jake said and told his son the adress.

"Okay, I'll be there!" Jonny said and hang off.

Monterey was on the other side of the bay. So they would need just a few minutes. Meanwhile, Sal and Andrew walked threw the town. The district was full off tourists. Many of them recognized both, so it was not a quiet walk. But than all people looked up. The American-Dragon was flying above the town. The people where astonished and looked up. Sal and Andrew where also astonished. But than the dragon disappeared.

"Wow... the second time today! What do you think? Does he makes holidays here?" Andrew asked and laughed.

"Who knows?" Sal said

When both walked further a man on a roof took some photos of them with a camera..., thier cousin meanwhile arrived a police-station in the magical-world. In the high-frequented station all people looked on her. Immediately a officer talked to her.

"We know what you want! Please follow me!" the officer said and she followed him into the office of the chief.

"Oh, miss... we know that we had to inform you about that but..."

"Is this guy really rehabiltated?" she asked angrilly.

"Yes,... me made hundreds of tests. He made statements with truth-potions... he wouldn't be free if he is bad." the chief said. "He finally accepted his punishment and realized that it was wrong what he did!"

She thinked very long about that what the chief told her. It was true. Nobody in the magical-world was able to withstand a truth-potion. Maybe she was just blended by all the nightmares she had in the last time. But from who the microphone was. She explained the thing with the microphone and the camera she found in the flower-bouquet.

"Your cousin is this guy from this show... the show where so often explode something. I'm a very big fan of it. Maybe a crazy fan just wanted to see him private. Your cousin is a famous person... he and the other hosts of their show maybe have this problem too." the chief said with a strange smile.

"Maybe!" she answered to that. "By the way... I was so shocked above the microphone that I destroyed both. If I destroyed some traces..."

"Don't worry... we will look for it..." the chief said friendly and escorted her out. "By the way... I said that I am a really big fan..."

"O... Do you want a autograph of Sal? Here in the magical-world they ask me so often I have some signed photos with me..."

"No,... I mean the other one... Andrew..." the chief said and took a disk from the shelv next to the radio. "I'm also a really big fan of his covery-band."

The chief showed her the only disk, Andrew ever published. In the humans-world not a very big success but in the magical-world a hit.

"Okay, I ask him!" she said before she left the building. "That was strange here!"

She walked to a phone both and called Jonny.

"Mom, where are you? Dad called..." Jonny said and told his mother everything.

"Oh... great. Come there, we will meet in this house. I was just checking something in the magical-world. I'll be there."

During all Long's and the both guys where on the way to the beach-house outside the town, around 20 miles away, a group of children was walking with thier teacher threw the mountains. A school trip... Many of the students where annoyed because they wanted to do something more exiting than walking thew the wasteland. The teacher and the two parents who came with tried thier best to enjoy the young people. But they wanted action.

"Hey... hey... listen!" the teacher said and lift his hands. "I know... you all wanted to do something with more activities. But here in the nature it's also possible to see something very exciting..."

Before the teacher could finish his sentence everyone could hear terrible noise. It came from the ground. Than the earth start to quake again. The earthquake was so hard that the stutents even couldn't stand. Just seconds later... on the other side of the walley a part of a hill start to slip away. A big cloud of dust came out of the side. The teacher who saw everything first thaught that it was a volcano... but than it was over. It was just a landslide.

"Oh, my gosh!" a mother said. "Are you all okay?"

The children, all around 10-years-old seemed happy. "That was cool!" someone said and all looked fascinated on the dust which increased from the hill. A mother meanwhile talked to another mother.

"That was hard. What do you think? Eight or nine on the scale?"

"I would say eight! The whole state had to feel it!"

What nodody of them knowed was that instead of them nobody felt it. Even in the humans-world seismographies institute it was just registered as a earthquake with the magnitute 2.9...

In Monterey meanwhile, Jake met his wife near the portal... he was surprised to meet her here. But also happy to see her. Both hugged and sat down on a bench in front of the house where the portal was.

"I so glad that you are here! Now I can prove that you excist..." his wife said and Jake had to laugh.

"Well... I'm also happy to be here. Sorry what I said above your family but..."

"It's okay... I wasn't really good to them today too. Several things happend. But now... let's go. My uncle made his famous barbeque sauce..." she said and both entered the house where two guards protected the portal...

In the humans-world meanwhile, Sal and Andrew stood in front of the abadoned house. It was locked and all curtains where closed. They where confused. Why thier cousin should be here? Andrew finally opened the door... but with a surprise.

"Hey, that was strange!" he said. Instead of turning the doorknob left he turned it right and the door opened immediately...

"How did you did that?" Sal asked confused.

"I have no clue..." Andrew answered and both walked into the house. "HELLO?"

Behind the house, Jonny and Grant land. When they where sure that nobody sees them they walked to the backdoor and opened it. Inside the house meanwhile the both humans where really confused above the interior.

"This house is abadoned since more than ten years and it looks like someone cleaned it." Sal said before they could hear the backdoor open. Both where just scared when they saw a big and creapy shape entering the house and hid in the little bathroom right next to them. "What is that?" Sal whispered.

Jonny and Grant meanwhile, stood still in uniform and in dragon-shape in the little house. "Are you sure that this is the right house?" Grant asked. In the bathroom the both men where confused because they recognized Grant's voice. Carefully they opened the door and saw Grant, now without hood and in his uniform standing in the kitchen next to a big red dragon. Both where confused and scared...

Meanwhile, Jake and his wife passed the controls and entered the humans-world. In the humans-world it was like a big door opened when the conection between the worlds opened. In that moment the door to the bathroom break and the both humans fall into the room and layed on the ground in front of the dragon and the human-supporter. The both young boys where shocked when they saw them. In that moment Jonny's parents came in.

"Jonny, Grant what happend?" Jonny's mother asked before she saw her cousins. "You look like you saw... Oh my gosh!"

Slowly Sal and Andrew began to realize what's going on and the only thing they could do was screaming. Thier cousin and her husband start to scream to. Just a second later Jonny and Grant joined the screaming.

Outside the house the people who walked across the street in front of the house, heared the screaming and stopped to look confused on the 'abadoned' building. Inside all six people still screamed before Jake's wife finally jumped on her both cousins and start to gagging and captivate them...

On the other street-side on the roof... a hooded person laughed and pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Boss... the plan was a success!"

_**End of Chapter 3**_

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

In the Californian seismologycal institute in the humans-world the people where confused above all the calls they got above landslides and cracks in the ground... On a map someone marked the places where people felt earthquakes or saw cracks in the ground...

In Monterey meanwhile, Jake's wife stood in front of her both cousins who were bind up on chairs.

"Okay... You promise not to scream, and I let you free." she said to her cousin who both could had a tovel above thier mouths. Both agreed.

When they could talk again both groaned.

"Oh... my gosh... Or cousin is married with a dragon?" Andrew said shocked.

"Yes... with the American-Dragon!" Sal continued.

"Oh no... my son is the American-Dragon. My husband is the first one. Guys what do you do here? This is a secret... a dangerous secret. Who told you this adress?" thier cousin asked mad.

"Dad wanted to know why you are so strange..." Sal began...

"Aww... Uncle Sal!" his cousin said annoyed.

"And in the park where you disappeared we found the note with the adress of this house!2 Andrew explained.

"Note! What for a note?"

Andrew tried to reach his pocket and finally pullet out the little piece of paper. Jake grabbled it and presented it to the others. It was the adress of this house.

"What? That's not mine?" his wife said. "I know the adress of this place, I never wrote it down!"

"But from who is this note?" Grant asked.

Meanwhile,...

The person on the roof observed the house threw a pair of binoculars.

"Boss, they are all still inside... But it will not need very much time before they come out." the person said into a cell-phone...

In the house, the situation calmed down slowly.

"Sal... Andrew... I promise you to explain you everything but not here... someone locked you to this place. Maybe the same person who hid the microphone in the flowers..."

"Microphone?" Sal asked confused.

"Yes, in your flower-present! Listen, I tell you everything at home... first we have to go..." she said and cut the ropes around thier bodies. "We go, we have to talk..."

As fast as possible they all left the house threw the backdoor. They walked around the house and to the street.

"So it was you who gave this interview? You are the 'Dragon-Bride'?" Andrew asked astonished.

"Shhh..." his cousin made annoyed. "Talk louder... the people in San Francisco couldn't hear you!" she shouted on him. "Yes, it's true. But we have no time to discuss that..." she said before the person on roof took an crossbow and shoot...

Sal screamed when something scrached his arm and than hit a wall next to him. Sal felt weak when he saw the little scratch on his arm. It was like his arm fall asleep.

"SAL!" Andrew shouted before he saw the little arrow in the wall.

Jonny saw the arrow in the wall and ripped it out. Than they decide to flee. Someone attacked them.

"Go, go, go..." Grant shouted and all ran away.

The person on the roof was mad. He failed, especially because he needed that arrow. Meanwhile, the Long's, Grant, Sal and Andrew ran threw the streets. It was sure that someone was hunting them. And that the whole family was in danger. It was late afternoon now. They arrived back home and where relieved that all where okay. Uncle Sal prepared the barbeque and was happy to see that his sons and his niece returned. And astonished that Jake was with them.

"Oh, my gosh... you're alive!" he said.

"Awww... Jake you talk with my family! Nobody enters the kitchen! Jonny, go and get the little white shopping bag from my baggage... Grant, you investigate this arrow. And you two..." she said and turned to Sal and Andrew. "You follow me! You say nothing!"

Speachless the both men followed her during the rest of her family followed her orders. Jake was in the garden. Grant locked up in thier little bedroom to investigate with thier 'mobile-equiptment' the arrow which hit Sal's arm. Jonny handed his mother the shopping bag and left her and her cousins alone in the kitchen to help his father in the garden with the other people. When the both humans where alone with thier cousin who stood in front of them and looked on them with her 'VIEW'!

"Oh... no... no... please not the VIEW!" Andrew said afraid. "We promise you that we won't tell it anyone... but please tell us: Why did you marry a dragon?"

"Because I love him..." his cousin answered annoyed. "But we are not talking about me... guys... that what just happend proves a theory I have." she explained during she pulled out some magical indigrients from the bag. "The microphone and the camera I found in your flowers proves that someone tried to spy out you."

During she said this she handed her cousin a patch for his scratch. "But why should someone spy out us?" Sal asked.

"WHY? Hello... you just found out that my son is the American-Dragon. That I was ever afraid. I was ever afraid that you could come into danger... like today. I mean we already layed a safety-and-protection-spell on the whole family..."

"You did what?" Andrew asked shocked.

"Okay... after I became a human-supporter in 1983... we layed a safety-spell on the family. To protect everyone from evil magic and danger. What do you think why you survived your skateboard-accident without a scratch? Millions of views on Youtube and nobody ever became suspicious." when she said this to Sal he became happy.

"Do you mean, I am invulnearable?" Sal said satisfied.

"NO!" she answered him and pulled out a pot from the shelv. "Listen, it look's like I have to refresh the safety spell."

"What? You have magical-powers?"

"No... I make this with a potion. You drink some of it, and you are safe from black-magic." she said during she start to cook the strange smelling potion Grant walked knocked on the door and entered.

"You had luck..." he said. "In the arrow was a amnestisia drug. If it hit you directly you would sleep now..."

"Thank you... and now go to the garden and talk to the others so that they finally know who you are!" she said to Grant and followed her order.

Grant walked into the garden to the other people. The most of them saw him for the first time so they where confused. Grant sat down next to two boys in his age and just smiled.

"You have to be the guy who lives now with our divorced aunt?" one of the boys asked.

"Divorced? No she isn't divorced!" Grant said and pointed on Jake who stood next to the uncle of his wife who tried to turn on the barbecue. "That is her husband!"

"I ever thaught that she is a widow!" the other boy said.

Jake meanwhile talked with his 'father-in-law'. For his wife, this man was like a father. A very good father... who was really annoyed about his 'son-in-law' who spends his most time away from home. Of course he didn't knew that he was living on a island everyone calls 'Monster-Island'.

"Do you love her?" he asked Jake.

"Yes... I love her?" Jake answered.

"Would you do everything for her?"

"Yes..."

"So, why you weren't home when your son got the chickenpox? Or his first day in school?"

"The chickenpox he never had!" Jake said. "And when he had his first day in school I was... I was..." the truth was that he was on the islands waited for a plane-ticket back to America. "... I had to..." Jake found no answer but than he saw Grant sitting on the table and talking with the two other boys.

"I have a hint for you..." one of the boys said. "If you really want to revenge on your father you should..." the rest he whispered into his ear.

"Oh... no... I can't do that! I'm jew!" Grant said before he saw Jonny's father winking. Grant stood up and walked to them.

"Grant... didn't you wanted to hear his Vietnam-Storys." Jake said and than turned to whisper him something into his ear. "Help me!"

Grant followed the instruction and listened the story from the veteran during Jake ran back into the house and entered the kitchen to talk to his wife. She just finished a potion in a little cooking-pot.

"Your uncle hates me!" Jake said.

"He have to accept you!" she said.

Sal and Andrew just looked on the little pot with the stinking liquid inside. They where horrified about the imagine that they had to drink this. She switched of the cooker and put a bottle of lemonade to fill it into the pot.

"Lemonade?" Sal asked confused.

"For the taste! Believe me... you don't want to know how that tastes really!" she said before she filled it into two cups. "And now drink this!"

"Are you sure that this liquid is not dangerous?" Andrew asked worried.

"Listen... I had personal training by the best potion-mixers of Magical-America. I have a licence for potion-mixing from the gouvernment of the DSR New York and the Draco's Islands... And nobody ever got any bad late effects by my potions." she said and used her VIEW again.

"Oh no... okay... we drink it. But don't use your VIEW!" Andrew said and the both man drunk that what was in thier cups. "Ughh... and that helps really?"

"Yes, I hope that it helps... Okay, listen normally I had to delete your memory about that what you saw. But it's really looking like someone threats our family." she explained during she pulled out her mobile and lift it into the air. In her mobile she had a hidden programme she could use to test the protection spell which layed on the house. "The protection spell is okay... they won't be able to enter this house. So everyone here is safe..."

"So what do you want what we do?" Sal asked.

"I want that you tell me everything! Everything strange what happend in the last days, or weeks, or months... everything what you think that it was not right!" she said.

Meanwhile, Jonny stood in the garden with the others. One of the younger children came to him.

"Did you also saw the American-Dragon flying above the town?" the young boy asked him.

"Oh... yes, that's astonishing right!" Jonny asked satisfied.

"Yes... It's just sad that he didn't land here to give me an autograph!" the young boy said.

"Don't worry you will get your autograph!" Jonny said self confident and looked up into the sky.

It was late evening now. The barbeque was really funny. Jake, his wife and her cousins sat on a table and eat thier steaks when they talked above thier lives.

"This is so exciting... how is to be a dragon?" Andrew asked.

"It's... exciting! But difficult!" Jake answered.

"May you explain us where the clouthes stay when you transform?" Sal asked.

"That I also don't know!" Jake said before his wife cut him off.

"Jake... It's okay! Sal you said that your colleague surprised a car-robber?" his wife asked her cousin.

"Yes! Greg, he is one of the other hosts, was driving with my car to the bank. I borrowed it him because his car was in the garage... he came out of the bank and saw a man who opened the window and took something out, he said that he just saw a little plastic bag in the hand off the man and that was it. He stole nothing. That was last week." Sal told.

"Did you called the police?"

"Yes, of course! I thaught that someone wanted to steal my car. The police said that it would be difficult to find this guy."

"And you Andrew?" Jake's wife asked.

"Well... When I was driving to my gig in Fresno last week. I used the coast road and there a policeman stopped me. He said that it's just a control and asked for my licence. When I give him my licence he scratched me."

"Scratched you?"

"Yes!" Andrew said and presented his cousin some marks on his left arm. "He apologized immediately and said that that wasn't planned. Than after seeing my licence he let me drive further. After five seconds."

"Hmm... sounds like someone is really interrested in you..."

"What are you talking about?" Aunt Mary asked when she came to the table and scared everyone.

"Oh nothing... nothing important. We will go to an old friend tomorrow!" her nice said and surprised the both men.

"Okay, I hope you enjoy!" she said before all could hear a scream from inside the house.

It was the six years old son of thier other cousin. Something must had happend. Immediatelly all Long's and Grant ran into the house. The prepared for fight but where relieved when they knowed that he just screamed because the faucet of the sink break away and the boy just screamed because cold water shoot out of it. The water covered almost the whole floor now. Everyone who came in was shocked about that.

"That wasn't my fault! I just wanted a class of water..." the boy said before all realized that the water from the broken faucet became brown. "Ughh... what is that?"

"Out of here! All!" Uncle Sal said before he opened the board under the sink to close the water lines. The water fountain disappeared and the people gone to the garden again. The kitchen-floor was full of brown water now.

Jake and his wife helped her aunt to tidy up the mess. They where confused. That the faucet broke away was no surprise for Jake's wife. The whole kitchen was more than forty years old. When her uncle and her aunt bought the house in the end of the 60s there where the same boards like today. Just the oven was new... but why there was comming brown water out of the pipe...

"The water is rusty!" Jake said.

"Normally the water is just rusty after an earthquake..."

"Since we are here the earth is quaking nonstop!" Jake said and shocked his wife.

What if there is really a conection, she thaught. The next hours and the whole night she spend with thinking about it. She layed next to Jake in her old bedroom and didn't said anything during Jake told her something.

"Are you listen? What's going on with you?" Jake asked. "Hey that with your cousins was an accident... but..."

"Jake... that was not an accident!" she said annoyed. "Something is going on here!"

"Do you mean the rusty water from the faucet?"

"Yes... okay... it's possible that somewhere in the house is a broken pipe... but all the little earthquakes and all this fissures all over California." she was so annoyed that she hit with her fist agains her pillow. In that moment someone knocked against the door. "Who is there?"

"It's me! It's important!" Sal said.

"Wait a moment!" she said and took her bathrobe. When she opened the door Sal stood there with a little wooden box in his hands. "Sorry if I disturb you! Did I woke up you?"

"No, what do you want?" she asked when she left her former bedroom to sit down with Sal on the stairs. All other people already slept, so Sal had to whisper.

"Well,... you have contacts to the magical-world right? And you said there is a protection spell on me!" he asked.

"Yes!"

"Okay, the first episode of season two... a barn we build for a experiment collapsed when I was inside. I survived without any injuries?"

"That was the spell!" his cousin explained.

"Episode 8 of season three... my skateboard accident, I land on my face and it had no scraches or something else? You know I'm the one in our show who always get hurt! And..."

"Yes, okay... that's true. And now go sleep again. Tomorrow we will go to the magical-police. What is in the box?"

"Photos of my injuries!" Sal said and opened it to show his cousin wounds he got in experiments or during work. "Some of them hurt really hard, why the spell couldn't protect me from them?"

"That I don't know! Hey... who is that?" she asked when she found a photo of Sal and a young woman. The photo was more than 10 years old. Than she realized that that had to be his former fiancee. "Is this Nathalie?"

"Oh... I had no clue that I still have this photo!" he said and sighed. "I still don't understand why she left me! February 18th 1995... I will never forget that day!"

"Yes, me too. That was one day after the war on the Islands began!" she said and realized something. "Wait, one day after the war began..."

"Oh, my gosh... you where on the Islands during the war?" Sal asked shocked but his cousin didn't listened to him.

"She left on that day the Californian gouvernment ordered the total evacuvation of all magical inhabitants of the humans-world...?" she thinked.

"Oh... oh... no no no no... That's impossible! She isn't a magical-creature... If she is one I had to realize it." Sal said...

Meanwhile, the magical-world was afraid because all the earthquakes and fissures in the ground. Experts where confused. But the most terrible disaster would just follow...

_**End of Chapter 4**_

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Everyone was quiet when they had breakfast. Sal and Andrew just stared on Jake who sat next to his wife. Both tried to imagine how he looks in dragon-form. Thier cousin was just annoyed. But she couldn't delete thier memorys before they found out who attacket them or who is threatening the family.

"Guys... fact is, that everyone who is inside this house and this garden is safe! You have to help us to find out who did that?"

"Okay... but you have to acept that we are still a little bit... shocked about... you know!" Sal said carefully.

"By the way... you said you had a theory? What did you meaned with that?" Andrew asked.

"Well... normally I wouldn't tell you that... but I have to explain you: In 1984 we found out that a buisinessman from the magical-world wanted to make a big economical-fraud. We, I mean I, Jake and the others, we where witnesses in the court. Because my statement he was send to prison for life..."

"Really... what did you said there?"

"The truth!" she answered. "That he threatened me with a gun and hunted me threw the house... well, yesterday I found out that he is free again..."

"Do you think he wants revenge?" Sal asked.

"Maybe! I talked with the police yesterday and they said that he is rehabilitated! Than he send me away..." she said annoyed.

During they talked, Aunt Mary was upstairs in the bathroom to brush her teeths. She felt that she had caries or something else. During she imagined how painful a visit to the dentist would be she opened the faucet to clean the toothbrush and realized that the water was still rusty... but much more than yesterday. She was confused and closed the faucet again...

Downstairs... her niece meanwhile prepared to leave with her husband and her both cousins. Jonny would stay with Grant to protect the others if it becomes neccessary...

"I can't believe it... I will see the magical-world!" Andrew said satisfied when they left the house and walked to Sal's car.

"Wait boys... not so fast!" thier cousin said when she bind up tovels above thier eyes so that they couldn't see anything. "Did you really thaught that I let you see,... everything?"

"Hey, but why..."

"DON'T LOOKING!" she answered when she placed both on the back-seat of Sal's car. "I DRIVE!"

When everyone was ready she drove the car out of the town. Meanwhile, Jonny and Grant stood in the kitchen. All other guest where in thier homes again because the most had to go to work or to school again. Jonny and Grant had luck that thier school was still closed because the snow-storm. During they talked above the bad weather in New York, Aunt Mary entered the kitchen and opened the board next to the oven. It was completely filled with water-bottles.

"Something wrong?" Jonny asked.

"Awww... my teeth! I should go to the dentist!" she said when she filled the water from the bottle over the dirty toothbrush. "Don't use the water from the faucets,... it's still rusty!"

"It's still rusty?" Grant asked confused.

"Yes... Oh, by the way... my husband urgent wants to tell you how he survived three people in a little village in Vietnam in 1965..." she said during she escorted Grant out of the kitchen. Grant looked back to Jonny and made a annoyed face.

'Just one more story and here will break out a new Vietnam!' Grant thaught when Uncle Sal told him his veteran-storys. Jonny meanwhile walked upstairs to the bathroom and opened the faucet above the sink. Aunt Mary was right... the water was still brown. But why? During he thinked about it he could see that several bottles and things in the board next to him start to vibrate... a new little earthquake.

His parents meanwhile didn't realized it when they drove with Sal's car threw Monterey. She didn't said anything, she just looked all two seconds on her both cousins so that they didn't take away the tovels above thier eyes. She drove faster to arrive earlier. And finally she parked the car in a hidden alleyway near two abadoned buildings. "Don't peeking!" she said before she left with all other the car. She took her both cousins and entered with them one of the abadoned buildings. After they walked down a stair and threw a long tunnel they arrived in the beach-house again...

"When we will arrive?" Sal asked annoyed.

"Soon!" his cousin answered and together they walked threw the portal to the magical-world...

On the other side of the portal stood a leprechaun with a uniform. "Passports please!"

"Passports, you didn't said anything about Passports!" Andrew said annoyed when the leprechaun recognized both.

"Oh, my gosh... you are this guy from the show... the show where so often explode something. You are Sal ... " In that moment a loud truck passed. "And you are... this guy with the band!"

"You know me?" Andrew asked astonished and pulled away the tovel from his face to see where he was.

The both humans where astonished. Magical-Monterey was a big city with many high and old buildings and wide hilly suburbs. They stood near a high frequented road with many pedestrians. Jake let both free so that they could look around. They where astonished above all the magical-creatures. When thier cousin explained the border-guard that they where here with them he let all threw. The other pedestrians meanwhile recocnized the both brothers. Immediately fans ran to them.

"Oh... you are the guy from the show..." a young ogre man shouted. "I want a autograph!"

"Me too!" a little girl in a school-uniform shouted.

Sal and Andrew where surprised by the big mass of fans. Thier cousin entered the heap of people and pulled them out. "Sorry, guys but we need them!" she said to the people. The days her fans freaked out where over for long long time. With the two boys she walked to the next police-station.

"Okay... you tell them everything! From the car-robber to the strange policeman... everything!" she said before she opened the entrace to the station and all people inside looked astonished on them.

Sal and Andrew felt strange when they entered the police-station and all people stared on them. Everyone in the humans-world knowed them. In the magical-world Sal's show was more successful than in the humans-world. And Andrew who had just less fans was also a star here. Andrew could see that a man start to slobber when he saw him. A charwoman let her swob fall... and behind the desk the officers even stopped talking on the phones.

"_We want to Chief Gonzales!_" she said in Spanish.

Still speachless the officer behind the desk opened a door and let them in into the big office. In the office the inspectors and deputys also stopped working when they saw the both famous humans. Sal could hear how all whispered something in Spanish.

"Why all people here speak Spanish?" Andrew whispered into his cousins ear.

"Because the main-language here is Spanish!" his cousin answered short before they entered the little office of the chief.

Sal and Andrew sat down on the both chairs in front of the desk short time before the chief entered the office. "_Oh, my gosh... they are really here!_" he said astonished and shaked the hands of both. "I'm your biggest fan!" he said and smiled on Andrew.

"Thank you!" Andrew said wondered.

Chief Gonzales sat down on his desk and smiled.

"Do we disturb you?" Jake asked.

"Oh no... no no... the guy who shoot down his wife can wait... What does you do in our little nice police station?" he said and smiled again.

Sal and Andrew told thier storys...

Just a half mile away, in the seismological-institute the ogre was still alone. All others where investigating all over California the strange happenings. On a map he marked all places where earthquakes occured in the last 48 hours. During he did that the phone rang. It was the station near the Lassen Peak...

"_Yes!_" he said and listened. "._..what? Oh my gosh! Okay, thank you for the information!_"

He put the phone back on the reciever and marked the Lassen Peak on the map. Just seconds later the alert-clock rang again. He didn't felt anything but the seismograph which stood near Los Angeles recorded a 3.3 very close to LA.

"_Oh, god what's going on here?_" he said before he walked back to the phone.

In the police-station meanwhile Sal and Andrew told everything exactly...

"Hmm... that sounds really strange. Okay, we will look for it. But one thing I can promise you... Lampezeda is not your assasin!" the chief told.

"Why?" Jake's wife asked before her mobile rang and she left the office.

"Because we observe him 24 hours per day... We let him free because he is rehabilitated. After her first visit here we drove to his home and interregated him with a truth potion. He is not liable for that all."

"Maybe really just a crazy fan?" Sal said.

"Yes, and now give me your autograph!" the chief said before thier cousin entered the room again and whispered something to her husband.

"We go!" Jake said and both stood up.

"Did something happend?" Andrew asked during he signed a disk.

"No we just have to go before it is too late to delete your memory!" she answered and annoyed both.

"What? Why?" Sal asked desperate before they left the small office and realized that all other people in the station stood there with papers and pens. "Oh, just wait till everyone her got what he wants."

In the humans-world, Jonny and Grant where alone in the house with Uncle Sal and Aunt Mary. Both did thier best to prevent that they leave the house. The spell on the house protected them. But Aunt Mary was going to leave. Jonny stepped in front of her and blocked the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked worried.

"I go to the dentist! I can't stand this pain anymore!" she said.

"WHY?" Grant said with a smile on his face. "Dentists just look and make high invoices... Sit down, open your mouth and when I see something you have to... oh..."

When she sat down on the kitchen table and Grant looked into her mouth he saw that she lost a inlay. There where the inlay was was now a big hole in the tooth.

"Jonny..." Grant said to his friend and pulled him out of the kitchen. "She really have to go... what do we do now?"

"Okay, I escort her... you stay here and prevent that Uncle Sal leaves the house too." Jonny said and followed Aunt Mary...

In the magical-world, Jake left with Sal and Andrew the police-station. His wife was already gone because the institute called her to tell her 'important informations'.

"Where is she gone?"

"To the seismological-institute! She has a meeting there... okay... we go home again..." Jake said and pulled out the tovels which were bind up around thier eyes.

"Is that really necessary? We know that you send us threw the portal in the beach house..." Sal said annoyed during they walked across the street.

On a roof meanwhile a person observed them with a pair of binoculars.

"Yes, boss! I can see them... but the husband is still with them. We have to wait, here are to many witnesses..."

Jake's wife meanwhile ran upstaris the stairs in front of the institute. She entered the building where the ogre worked alone with a secretary and two assistants. He was in stress...

"You called?"

"Yes, I have to show you something..." he said and walked with her into the main room where the seismographs stood. On the wall was a big map of Magical-California. All earthquakes where marked with little red dart-arrows. "Okay the first of this 'uncommon' earthquakes was yesterday on 0:11 am near Ben Lomond in the Santa Cruz Prefecture, a ogre died when he and his car disappeared in a fissure. That was a 3.1! Than Hayward, Oakland Prefecture... 3.8 at 10:11 am. On 12:34 pm a fissure opened on a farm near Paicines in the Panoche Prefecture. Than at 2:21 pm we had a landslide near Salinas... witnesses reported that they felt a earthquake with a magnitude of 8 before but we recorded a earthquake with 2.4!"

"Was that in the humans-world?" she asked. "The Salinas landslide?"

"Yes, a group of stutents saw how a half mountain disappeared. Like in Hayward nobody who was far away could feel it... Than just a hour later we had a 2.2 in the Soquel Canyon in the Bay. The Canyon is now two feet wider... short said, many of this happenings happend in and around the Monterey Bay!"

"In the humans-world is the drinking-water rusty! Could that be from this little earthquakes?" she asked.

"Maybe! In the magical-world the water is okay... but we have better water-supply-systems! Well... and now the Lassen Peak is active again!" the scientologist said.

"WHAT?"

"Yes, it looks like all this strange uncommon earthquakes affect the whole coast. A half hour ago I got a call from the scientologist who investigates the volcano... he said that a fissure opened and smoke is comming out of the top. The volcano is active... And just minutes later we had a little shock near Los Angeles!"

"You mean, first it just affected the area around the Monterey Bay... and now it's affecting whole California?"

"Yes, I don't sure but... It's look like something will happen!" he said to her.

Sal and Andrew meanwhile where escorted by Jake threw the magical-world. The both humans where still astonished by all the magical-creatures. They walked above a quiet sidewalk, just less people where outside in this suburb of apartment buildings.

"Here it's looking like in a suburb of a East-European socialism 'employee-city'!" Sal said when he saw the old dirty buildings.

California had many economical problems. Many people had a own house but no money. Before the war California was Magical-America's richest contry. Now the most people lived with around 500$, around 2100 Pescos, per mouth. That was enough, but not very much in California. Especially because the humans-world was very 'wealthy'.

"Oh my gosh... it's really looking like in a poor East-European contry." Andrew said before they could hear a shoot. The bullet hit a trash-bin...

"What was that?" Jake said shocked before a second shoot broke a window over them.

"Away!" Jake screamed and transformed.

He grabbeled the both humans when a delivery van appeared behind them and a net was shoot out. The net passed them just a few inches so Jake flew with the both humans up into the sky. Both shouted. Jake was shocked about that what just happend. He could hear the men in the van cursing. Sal and Andrew where still shocked when they saw that they flew high above the wide suburbs. Than both were astonished.

"Oh... my... god..." Sal shouted.

"Are they follow us?" Andrew asked and Jake looked back.

He couldn't see anything because they where to far away now. With his both passengers in his arms he flew slower and deeper.

"Oh my gosh... this is so awsome!" Sal shouted and raised his arms. "That's so... AWWW... Look where you flying!"

Jake looked straight ahead and saw that he was going to hit some trees. He increased and his both passengers raised thier legs to not to hit the trees.

"Sorry!" Jake said. "Looks like she was right! Someone is really interrested on you!"

"That are not crazy fans!" Sal said worried.

Jake flew closer to the mountains and prepared to land. Jake was sure that both where in danger. Jake arrived the mountains and saw a small road in the mountains near Salinas, which was a part of Monterey in the Magical-World. When the dragon land next to the abadoned road, the both humans where excited.

"WOOOOWWW! That was awesome!" Sal shouted happily.

"That was so cool!" Andrew continued.

Jake was confused: "What... someone just tried to capture you! You stay here, I got help!"

Jake flew away to get some help and let Sal and Andrew alone.

"Hey... and what is with us?" Andrew shouted but Jake couldn't hear them.

"That's ubelivable... someone just tried to kidnap us and he let us alone here in the wasteland..." Sal said annoyed and looked around. "In the deepest NO MAN'S LAND!"

Jake's wife meanwhile stood with the seismologyst on the balcony on the backside of the institute. The ogre smoked during she sat on a table and looked around. The buildings around the institute where old and wouldn't withstand a heavy earthquake or whatever will happen...

Thier son meanwhile walked with Aunt Mary threw the streets and entered a small building. Here her dentist was.

"That is friendly from you to escort me to the dentist!" she said before she walked to the desk. "Hello, I lost a inlay, my name is..." when she said her family name a child screamed in the treatment room.

"Mommie I don't want an injection..." the child screamed.

The woman behind the desk just shaked her head annoyed. "Children...! Please, take a seat!"

Aunt Mary sat down with Jonny in the waiting room. When Jonny got a call he left her alone and walked outside. "Dad... what's going on?"

"Jonny... someone tried to capture Sal and Andrew... Where are you?" his father asked tired.

"I... I'm with Aunt Mary. She have to go to the dentist."

"Stay there... don't leave her alone! I go and get your mother. She was right! Someone is hunting her family..."

Grant meanwhile, sat alone with Uncle Sal in the garden and enjoyed the sun.

"So, tell me something about you! What are your parents working?"

"I have no parents!" Grant said when he remembered his father.

"Oh... My niece told me what happend. Listen,... If you want to revenge on your father you should..." the rest he whispered into Grant's ear.

"Oh... I can't do that! Im jew!" Grant answered.

"Oh than you really can't do it!" Uncle Sal said and turned to the table where a bottle of lemonade stood Grant just got from the 'fridge'. "You know... I like you. I like that I can talk with you!" he said before he drunk some of the lemonade. Grant was satisfied, especially because in the lemonade where some special 'potions'. "Ugh... this lemonade tastes strange..."

Grant mixed a security-potion and a protection-potion into the lemonade. So Uncle Sal would better protected. When Grant got a call from Jake he was more worried.

"Who was that?" Uncle Sal asked.

"That?... That was... Jonny!" Grant lied. "They need a little bit more time on the dentist."

"Oh... okay!" he said and relaxed further. "Aww... since I am a pensioner live is boring!"

Grant didn't listened he just thinked about that what Jake told him just on phone. Grant stood up to walk a little bit. He couldn't relax now. When he entered the house again he saw a note on the table. He was surprised because he never saw it before. On the note was a message from Sal: "Mom, Dad, I got a call... I have to go back to Frisco... sorry. Sal"

That was impossible. Sal never wrote this note. But who placed it here in the house. Nobody was here. When he walked threw the house he found a second note, this time from Andrew: "Mom, Dad, I got a call... I have to go back to Fresno... sorry. Andrew" Grant was sure that both notes where written by the same person. But who did that. When he locked all windows and doors he could feel the floor vibrating again...

Jake meanwhile arrived on the terrace behind the institute where he met his wife.

"Jake, what happend?" she asked.

Jake told her everything what happend. And what he did after they tried to capture them.

"And where are they now?"

"They are in... the no man's land!" Jake said and realized what he just did.

His wife used the VIEW on him: "Do you mean, you let my cousins, the boys who are like brothers for me, alone... alone in the wasteland? If your grandfather would be here he would say: WANG GKE ZA NA ME! SO young and so STUPID!" she shouted and immitated Lao Shi.

Sal and Andrew meanwhile, walked across the dusty road. Everytime a car passed them they winked but nobody stopped for them. It was hot. They hadn't any water or food... alone, abadoned, and helpless...

"Do you think our cousin want's to punish us?" Andrew asked.

"I... don't know..." Sal said thirsty than he saw a fast car racing above the street. "There is a car... HELLO! STOP PLEASE!"

When he screamed the car really stopped...

_**End of Chapter 5**_

_**Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Sal and Andrew where a little bit afraid when the little red Skoda Felicia stopped next to them. What if it was one of the kidnappers? What if the person inside is dangerous? The driver opened the sunroof and stood up to present himself. A young blonde man. In his white clouthes he looked so innoncent that both lost thier fear. The driver smiled...**_

_**"Hola... nos ayuda a..." Sal began in Spanish but the man cut him off.**_

_**"Hey, you... you are this guy..." the man said with a funny accent.**_

_**"Yes, I am! I am the guy from the show where so often explode something!" Sal said annoyed and thaught: 'Why nobody can just tell the name of our show?'**_

_**"What? What show? I wanted to say: Aren't you that German Formula-One racing driver?" the man said.**_

_**Sal was confused and Andrew had to laugh maniacly. When Andrew calmed down he said: "Can you help us, we are alone here and we have prob..."**_

_**"Hey, you are the president of Argentinia, right?" the man from the car cut him off.**_

_**Andrew was much more confused and now Sal had to laugh. But than both men where worried again. Could they really trust this guy?**_

_**Jake and his wife meanwhile flew high above the city. "Jake, it is your fault if something happens to them!"**_

_**"Listen, I was in panic... They urgent wanted to land... And I said them that they should stay there and wait for me, till I got you!" Jake explained.**_

_**Sal and Andrew meanwhile carrefully walked closer to the old red car where the driver still smiled with a wide grin on them. Should they really enter this car? Should they really trust this crazy guy? Both could feel how thirsty they where, so they finally decide to trust him. Sal opened the front door to the passenger seat next to the driver but it was full of shopping bags.**_

_**"You both have to sit on the back seat." the driver said and sat down again.**_

_**"Oh, okay!" Sal said and both men sat down on the back seat...**_

_**Jake and his wife could see it when they arrived the canyon where Jake left the both humans alone. She was shocked when she saw it. But also confused. "They wouldn't enter the car if the driver is evil!" she realized.**_

_**On the road, the car start to race. The tires smoked when the driver let off the clutch and the car raced lurching above the small road. "I'm driving home by the way!" the driver said to his shocked passengers in the rear. "But I have to say that I lost my licence... so when you see a policeman or a policecar, please tell me!" the driver said still smiling when the car arrived 100 kilometres per hour.**_

_**The car slippered in two very tight corners so that Sal and Andrew where smashed against the doors and the windows. "Ehm, could you break before you drive threw the corners?" Andrew asked afraid.**_

_**Jake and his wife saw everything and where afraid too. If the driver wasn't crazy, he wants to kill someone, Jake thaught. The car meanwhile overtaked another car. The driver of the other car honked and breaked immediately. In the next corner the little Skoda with Sal and Andrew inside slippered so hard that it left the road and raced threw the dirt. The speedometer meanwhile passed 140 kilometres per hour... "I love car driving... It's relaxing!" the driver said when he drove over a STOP sighn and occured a crash between two other cars.**_

_**The both humans screamed in fear. Thier cousin and her husband had to scream too when they saw what happend on the crossroad. "Jake, we have to save them!" she shouted and Jake flew faster. The driver meanwhile laughed... "I think I saw you in the Internet? Something with a skateboard accident?"**_

_**Sal couldn't answer that question. But finally the driver stepped on the brakes. The both humans smashed ahead allthough they weared thier seatbelts. The car stood now in front of a big building. "We arrived!" the driver said.**_

_**Jake flew directly above the car when he saw that several people ran out of the building and hold the driver. Jake could hear them talking: "Norman... you know that you can't leave the hospital alone!" a man, maybe a doctor said mad.**_

_**"Oh, my gosh... he stole a car from the Los Angeles Prefecture!" a nurse said when she saw the licence-plate.**_

_**"Jake, this is the Saddle-Psychatric-Hospital! Oh, god... thank you... he is just crazy!" Jake's wife said and looked up into the sky. "Let's land!"**_

_**Jake land behind the car, which left dark skidmarks on the street. Sal and Andrew still sat in the rear in shock. When she opened the door both men fall out of the car and where relieved.**_

_**"Sal, Andrew... are you okay?"**_

_**Both men just stared mad on her. "This was the most horrible journey in my life." Andrew said and finally left the car.**_

_**"That we should test in our show! Is a human able to survive a journey like that..." Sal said and had problems in standing up.**_

_**"Are you okay?" one of the doctors said and walked in thier way. "Oh... the Longs... I'm very honored to see you here... It's all okay... the patient is a former racing driver...! Something like that happens often,... too often." the doctor explained.**_

_**"It's okay!" Jake said and turned to the both humans.**_

_**"Wait, I got help for you... Miss Nathalie!" the doctor shouted and a woman left the building.**_

_**The woman, a nurse, was looking behind so that all just could see her long red-brown hairs. When she turned Sal got a shock for life...**_

_**"NATHALIE!" he screamed shocked.**_

_**"SAL!" she screamed back.**_

_**"Oh... you know each other. Perfect!" the doctor said and left.**_

_**Sal and Nathalie where still shocked. Especially Sal, because he saw his former fiancee for the first time since almost 12 years now...**_

_**"What... I mean... you ... here... and ... she... right... war..." Sal stammered before he fall down senseless...**_

_**Miles away in the humans-world...**_

_**Grant was still alone with Uncle Sal in the house. He locked all windows and doors and observed the street when he was with Uncle Sal in the kitchen and helped him to repair the broken faucet.**_

_**"In this house, everything falls apart!" he said. "Let's hope that all this little earthquakes not forecast a big one!"**_

_**"Are this little... shocks... are announcing a big earthquake?" Grant asked.**_

_**"Yes, that could be possible!" Uncle Sal said. "Here in California, we live with that... here the earth is quaking so often... It could be possible that nothing happens but... I don't want to make you afraid! Let's talk about something friendly..."**_

_**Jonny meanwhile was in the waiting-room and waited for his aunt who was in the threatment-room now. He waited not for long time before she finally left the room, she was not fully awake. The doctor escorted her and turned to Jonny. "Are you escorting her?" he asked and Jonny agreed. "Listen she is still stunned. Keep an eye for her!"**_

_**"Okay, doc!" Jonny said and hold her hand when they left the building. "Are you okay?"**_

_**She stammered something... but Jonny couldn't understand her. Her whole mouth was still dazed.**_

_**"It's okay..." Jonny said before his mobile rang. "Yes, mom!"**_

_**"Jonny, where are you?" his mother asked. Jonny told where he was and how her aunt was. She understood. "Okay, escort her home and than come with Grant to the Saddle-Psychatric-Hospital in the Carmel Valley... Sal and Andrew are safe... but what just happend here... oh my gosh. Hurry up!"**_

_**"Okay, mom!" Jonny said.**_

_**Jonny escorted Aunt Mary to her house. In the house he met Grant and Uncle Sal who just fixed the faucet in the kitchen. Clean water came out of the line, when Jonny walked to Grant and told him the latest informations. Than Grant told him about the notes he found...**_

_**"How they could enter? Or did Sal and Andrew wrote this notes?" Grant asked.**_

_**"I don't know!" Jonny said. "But the protection-spell is still on the house. Maybe someone from the family placed it here! But he have no time to think about that... Mom called..."**_

_**In the magical-world, Sal layed on a couch in the nurses-lounge awake. Nathalie Danielson, his former fiancee and Anglo-Californian was sitting next to him on a chair. Andrew, Jake and his wife waited outside.**_

_**"I still can't believe it..." Sal said.**_

_**"And I still can't believe that you are here!" she continued.**_

_**"So, you are... a werewolf, without wolf... if I understand right?" Sal asked.**_

_**"Hmm...yesno... my parents are werewolfs, but the ability to transform and the most wolf-powers skipped my generation. Something like that happens very often..." she explained.**_

_**"So you where... normal during full moon?" Sal asked again. **_

_**"Yes, I already explained you... I mean, if I am a normal werewolf I had could never work in a humans-world hospital..."**_

_**Sal remembered: It was 1990 when he met Nathalie, he was at college in San Francisco, she made a schooling to become a nurse. They became a couple... Sal never had a hunch that she could be... a animal.**_

_**"So... I see you are still a nurse!" Sal asked more friendly.**_

_**"Yes!" she said and smiled. "But now I'm working with the insane..."**_

_**Outside Jake, his wife, Andrew and several other people listened on the door or the windows.**_

_**"What they are talking about?" Andrew asked.**_

_**"I don't know... but I'm pretty sure that they have to discuss many things!" Jake said.**_

_**Inside Sal stood up from the couch: "So you left me to protect me?" he asked.**_

_**"Yes,... the Californian gouvernment ordered the total evacuvation off all magicals from the humans-world and thier families. I couldn't rip you and your family out of your lifes. And if I where exposed they had kill first me, than you and than your family... I couldn't risk it. I was afraid. Sal you have to understand my situation... the huntsclan was more dangerous than any other organisation in the world..."**_

_**In that moment, the door snapped open and Jake, his wife and Andrew fall into the room. The both people inside realized that they spied out them.**_

_**"Sorry!" his cousin said and turned to Andrew. "Andrew, you and Sal will stay here..."**_

_**"What you... let them here... I mean..." Nathalie said afraid.**_

_**"It's look like we can trust you! You will look for them. This is a order of the American-Dragon-Group!" she said like a soldier.**_

_**Nathalie looked mad and shocked.**_

_**Just minutes later Jonny and Grant arrived in front of the hospital. Both walked in and the first person they met was a man who cried.**_

_**"Hey, what's going on?" Grant asked worried.**_

_**The man cried much more, and pulled on Jonny's t-shirt. When he start to scream, two nurses came and escorted the man away. "Sorry!" one of them said.**_

_**"Oh... right, this is a psychatric-hospital!" Jonny remembered and walked threw the corridors where they met his parents and his mother's cousins.**_

_**"Oh, great you are here... Okay... Jake, you fly back to my uncle and my aunt and talk with them. They have to stay in the house. Sal and Andrew have a baby-sitter and you two..." Jonny's mother said and pointed on Jonny and Grant. "You go to the place where they tried to kidnap Sal and Andrew and look for evidences. I go back to the institute... let's hope that Lassen Peak will not erupt."**_

_**"Lassen Peak? You mean the volcano?" Sal asked.**_

_**"Yes! Ehmm... Nathalie?" she yelled and Nathalie looked away from the clock in fear. "Your shift is over right... hide the both guys in your house. That would be the best!"**_

_**Nathalie looked like someone just slapped into her face when the cousin of his former fiancee said this. Jake walked to his sons and told him what happend and what he saw. **_

_**"A dark-blue delivery van! A Fiat... very old, Ducato maybe. And the licence-plate was from the FR Tennessee... I'm not sure but... yes... Tennessee!" Jake told and Grant wrote everything on a note.**_

_**Nathalie meanwhile start to sweat when she got her keys and walked slowly to a parked dark green Lada Shigoly. Sal and Andrew followed her. Just Sal was afraid: he had no clue what he should talk with her now. He looked back to the others but all already flew away so that he and Andrew where alone again. Sal sat down on the passenger-seat next to Nathalie and Andrew in the rear. Sal was still to afraid to say something. Nathalie was also afraid of something. She looked on her watch all 5 seconds. It was 12:20 now. Midday. Inside the car it was really hot. During they opened the windows Sal decide to say something.**_

_**"Nice car!" he said and smiled.**_

_**"Thank you!" she answered.**_

_**Than thier conversation was over again. Andrew decide to say something: "Why all people in the magical-world drive East-European cars? This is a Russian car right?"**_

_**Nathalie had to answer: "Yes... because they are cheaper! And they are easier to repair. 180 thousand kilometres and it's still working without problems." she said before she turned the key to start the engine. The engine didn't start, so Nathalie stepped fully on the throttle and finally it turned on. The both humans could hear a creepy scratching when the car finally drove above the broken roads of Magical-California.**_

_**"So,...Are you...?" Sal asked but stopped.**_

_**"What?" she asked.**_

_**"Ehmm... I wanted to say..." Sal stammered and changed the topic. "Could you switch on the air-conditioner?"**_

_**"I have no!" she said short.**_

_**Andrew saw that Nathalie was afraid... She sweat very hard and looked so often on her watch.**_

_**Jake meanwhile, flew his wife back to the institute. When he flew back, she entered the building again where the ogre waited for her. He looked worried. He stunk like sweat and ciggarette smoke and had bags under his eyes. He walked with her back to the map where he registered all earthquakes and told her his theorys.**_

_**"Well... It's look like a very hard earthquake will follow soon..." he said.**_

_**"What? How? I mean... Are you sure?" she asked shocked.**_

_**"You can't be sure with that!" he explained. "But we found out that all this 'uncommon' tremors all happend very close to the ground. Because that the fissures opened. Normally a earthquake occures in a depth of... 20 miles or more. The last of the 'uncommon' ones was just 200 metres under the ground. And... they not occured because the San-Andreas-Fault."**_

_**"What is there another?"**_

_**"No but the pressure against the San-Andreas grown rapidly in the last hours. The uncommon tremors increased the risk that San-Andreas could... break off..." he said before the alert-clock rang again. **_

_**Both stood up and walked to the seismograph. It was the heaviest earthquake since the strange happenings began. The earthquake was long... the nail danced above the paper in long hard punches.**_

_**"4.9 ... near Lassen Peak!" he said.**_

_**Around 270 miles, the Lassen Peak looked peacefully. After this long earthquake a dark smoke-cloud shoot out of the mountain-top. People around the mountain got in panic. There was no sign... The police start to evacuvate the park around the mountain... In fear the people looked how the mountain spew smoke and ash into the sky...**_

_**In Monterey, Jake arrived back in the house. Immediately Uncle Sal walked to him. **_

_**"Where is our niece?" he asked.**_

_**"She is... visiting a friend. She said I should come back here and talk with you a little bit." Jake explained and smiled.**_

_**"First our niece, than my sons... and what they left for me?" he said annoyed and walked with Jake to the garden where the both man sat down. "Jake... Let's talk!"**_

_**During the both men talked, Aunt Mary stood in the kitchen and prepared the lunch. In the radio a song from the 60s played. Than the music stopped for the news.**_

_**"It's one pm in California here are the news!" the anchorman said and a short melody played before the anchorman talked further. "A few minutes ago we got the information that the Lassen Peak volcano is active again..." Aunt Mary was shocked and turned the radio louder. "...that after almost one-hundred years the mountain is breathing smoke again. At the moment we have not more informations... After a landslide near Salinas, yesterday the geological-institute is sure that the landslide happend because...**_

_**Meanwhile, Jonny and Grant arrived on the address Jonny's father told them. Here it almost happend. The police was there. Two police-cars and several CSI's where investigating the scene. When Jonny land and Grant jumped off of his back one of the officers walked to them.**_

_**"American Dragon... It's a honor to see you but what do you do here?" the officer asked with a strong accent.**_

_**"Two members of my human-family where almost kidnapped here!" Jonny explained.**_

_**"When?"**_

_**"Maybe... two-hours ago! Why?" Jonny asked.**_

_**The police-officer pulled out his notes: "One hour and 50 minutes ago we got a call from the inhabitants of the house there." The officer told and pointed on a small apartment building on the other side of the street. "They said that they heared several shoots from a gun... when they looked out they saw a delivery van racing away."**_

_**"A dark-blue Fiat Ducato? Very old and with a licence-plate from Tennessee?" Jonny asked.**_

_**The officer looked on his notes again: "A dark-blue Fiat... that could be! Why?"**_

_**"They tried to kidnap Sal and Andrew... " when he said the family name a police-siren switched on and off.**_

_**"Sorry!" the officer, who switched on the siren accidently, said.**_

_**"You mean... they... oh!" the officer said.**_

_**"Is this the only reason you are here?" Grant asked. Just a moment later, two coroners carried a dead body out of the building. Jonny and Grant where shocked. "Oh my gosh... What happend?"**_

_**"It looks like the guys who tried to kidnap them had a witness. It's a shame... she was mother of three children. One shoot into her head. That's terrible. If she saw everything we lost our only witness." the officer said.**_

_**When the coroners drove away with the victim, Jonny and Grant walked closer to the crime-scene. It was a poor neigbourhood. Many people where jobless, so the most where at home.**_

_**"The victim's husband is working in a hotel in the humans-world... he is on the way!" the officer said. "Why should someone kidnap your mother's cousins?"**_

_**"I wish I know it!" Jonny said and looked around on the crime-scene.**_

_**Sal, Andrew and Nathalie finally arrived. Nathalie parked her car in front of a small single-family house. The both humans had no clue where they where. Somewhere between Del Rey Oaks and Laguna Seca... The neigbourhood looked like a road in a village in Siberia. Old, dirty bungalows, with small gardens and many home produced vegetables and fruits. Sal was ashamed. The woman he almost married had to live in a dirty poor neigbourhood. Nathalie parked in front of the garage and left the car very fast. She opened the garage and closed it immediately, than she ran to the front door and looked inside. Nobody at home.**_

_**"Come in!" she said and the both humans entered the small house. They stood in a living-room and kitchen. The small house had two bedrooms and one little bathroom. Behind the house Sal could see that she shared the big garden with six other households.**_

_**"Do you live here alone?" Sal asked.**_

_**"No... I'm..." she said but stopped. Sal could also see that she was afraid of something.**_

_**"Are you okay?"**_

_**"Yes, why should something not okay!" she said now more worried.**_

_**"Oh... I know. You are married? And you are afraid that your ex-fiancee meets your current husband and someone becomes yealous!" Andrew said.**_

_**"Ehm... That's not exactly right it's..." she began but than everyone could hear that someone opened the front door.**_

_**Nathalie was scared and stepped in front of the both men, maybe to hide them. But it was too late. The door went open...**_

_**End of Chapter 6**_

_**Please review.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Nathalie was really afraid when the door opened. Sal had a terrible feeling like something terrible will happen. But than all fear gone when they saw that it was a young boy in a school uniform who entered the house...

"MOM!" he jelled. "Are you home?"

Nathalie said nothing she just hold the mouths of the both men during her son entered the house. He didn't saw the two men in the first moment.

"Our teacher is still sick and they hadn't a... O.. MY GOSH..." the boy said when he saw the both men standing behind his mother. He was astonished. Andrew meanwhile got a shock when he saw the boy. He seemed to be a younger version of his brother.

Nathalie meanwhile give up: "Sal, may I introduce... Paul, my son... and 'your biggest fan'!"

"Oh, my gosh... one of them here... in my house!" Paul said happily.

"Hi... Paul? I'm..." Sal began but the boy cut him off and pulled him to the garage where he had a own little shop. Paul was still very happy...

Jake meanwhile, was with the uncle of his wife in the garden and had to listen his storys. In the last hour he was very hard roasted by the old man. But than Aunt Mary screamed from inside.

"Hey, come in you have to see this!" she jelled.

When both men where inside they looked on the TV. The news aired pictures from the Lassen Peak.

"...that the whole air-traffic is redirected. The gouvenour declared alert for Shasta, Tehema, Lassen and Plumas County. Nobody knows why the volcano became active again without sign..." the anchorman told. "...that nobody knows what will happen now. At the moment there is no danger for the people in the area around the mountain."

"Oh my gosh... first the earthquakes here and than a volcano!" Uncle Sal said and shaked his head before he turned to Jake. "And now to you again! Why we never met someone from your family?"

"My family? That's difficult." Jake said. "My parents died on cancer. My father in 1992, my mother in 2001. My sister is living in Russia with her husband and to my fathers family I haven't a very good contact. Just to the grandson of my uncle... but he is living in Chicago."

"Chicago... Russia? Why I don't believe you? And where is our niece? We saw this dragons flying above the town more often than her since she is here..."

"Hehe... yeah... If you know..." Jake said to himself.

"What did you said?" Aunt Mary asked.

"Nothing!"

"...that also a higher number of earthquakes in the area around the Monterey-Bay occured in the last 48 hours. The authorities said that it is to eartly to..." tha anchorman told furhter and Jake thinked about it...

Jake's wife meanwhile was in the institue again where the seismologyst looked for something in the office of the institute-leader. The office looked abadoned. Everywhere where boxes filled with personal things of the scientist.

"Did he quit his job here?" she asked.

"No,... he is dead! Terrible car-accident, one month ago. He layed in coma for two weeks before he died in the hospital." the ogre told her.

"Oh, my gosh. That's terrible! What do you want here?"

The ogre searched several files. "He had a theory... about a second fault... bigger and deeper than San-Andreas. And much older."

"Really?"

"Yes... he didn't talked very often about it... but he left a file about... here is it!" the ogre said satisfied. "The file is empty! But..."

Both where confused. Documents disappeared. Just seconds later the earth near Fresno quaked. In Madera a new fissure opened...

In a suburb in the north of Madera a long crack appeared on a road... in the humans-world. The little earthquake was not hard, the most people even didn't realized it. But just seconds later water shoot out of broken pipes... In the institute, both saw the lines on the seismograph.

"In the Fresno Prefecture! 2.1... I call the local authorities!" the ogre said and walked away.

During Jake's wife stared on the seismograph her mobile rang... an unknown number called her. "Yes... Hello!" she said but nobody answered. "HELLOOOO!"

"I hope you enjoy this show... I just began!" a very strange voice said.

"WHAT? Who's speaking? HELLO..." she shouted into the phone but the unknown caller hang off. "Hello..."

Jonny and Grant flew above Magical-Monterey. Both looked around to look for the dark-blue delivery van. Than Jonny's mobile rang. It was his mother again... she told him about the strange call.

"Okay... I understand!" Jonny said and hang off. "Mom, Is sure that someone follows us!"

"But what have Sal and Andrew to do with that?" Grant asked confused before he saw a dark-blue delivery van parked between two buildings in a dark alleyway. "Look there..."

In the magical-world, Andrew sat alone in Nathalies living-room when his brother was with Paul in the garage. Nathalie sat on the little terrace behind the house and smoked... Andrew's mobile rang.

"Where are you? I'm in the house of this Nathalie and here is a boy who..."

"Andrew! Please listen! You have to stay there and hide! If she has a alarm system she have to switch on it. And stay in the house. Hide. Nobody should know that you are there... trust me!" his cousin said fast and hang off again.

"Hello...?" Andrew said confused and realized that his cousin was afraid of something.

In the garage meanwhile, Sal stood with his fan on a workbench. The young around 13 years old boy was happy to see one of the hosts of his most favorite TV-show. In the garage he had his own little workshop where he sometimes tries to build the things they build in thier show.

"...that's so awesome! Where you know my mother?" Paul asked.

"Oh... this is a long story..." Sal said and remembered...

Flashback...

It's December 1994. Sal and Nathalie are a couple for 4 years now. They live togehter in San Francisco. Sal just finished the college and Nathalie is nurse in a big hospital in San Francisco. Both prepare for Christmas in a couple of weeks. Both want to drive to Monterey to Sal's parents. They live a normal life... of course Nathalie didn't told Sal about her little secret. But she didn't had to be afraid that he will find out. When she put some clouthes, she found a little box in the shelv. She was confused and opened it where she found a ring... Sal who entered the room was frustrated... he wanted to ask her in front of his family. She knowed what was going on and said... yes.

One month later... the magical-world was exposed. All news-channels reported about the dragon who crashed in Germany into a market. Sal knowed that Nathalie was afraid of something since that day. But he thaught that she is afraid of this creatures...

In February, when they prepared everything for the marriage the Californians declared the evacuvation of the humans-world...

In Monterey Nathalie met Sal on a pier on the beach. She lost weight and looked tired. On the pier she told Sal that she had to go... he have to forget her and that he have to accept it... During Sal looked shocked on the Pacific she disappeared. She walked threw a portal and Sal never saw her again...

Flashback ends.

Sal woke up from his imaginations when Paul snapped with his fingers in front of his face.

"eh... What!" Sal said confused.

"Are you okay... you had this strange view..." Paul said.

"Oh, yes... I just remembered. Well, you have very interesting things here... wow, what is that?" Sal asked and pulled out a strange box with a ventilator from the shelv.

"Oh, this is my self made air-conditioner! I build it for mom's car but..." Paul said and remembered.

Flashback...

Paul and his mother sit in the car driving across the coast. It was really hot inside. Both sweat. Than Paul explained what he did and presented her a button on the end of a cable which came out threw one of the ventilation slots. His mother shake her head in fear but he presses the button. Immediatelly white think smoke came out threw all slots. She makes a emergency-break...

"PAUL!" she screames angrilly...

Flashback ends.

"...she is still mad on me for that!" he said ashamed.

Sal was a little bit astonished. "So young and so smart... your father have to be very proud on you!"

"If I know who he is I would ask him..." Paul began and in that moment Sal felt like someone just woke up him. In fear he turned to the boy...

"Paul... Paul, how old are you?"

Outside, Nathalie smoked the third ciggarette before a man arrived. Her older brother Matt.

"Hey, on phone you sound terrible. What happend?" he asked her.

"P... P... Paul's father...!" she stammered. "He is here!"

Matt who knowed what happend understood her. He took her and both ran inside where they listened on the door, to the garage. Andrew was confused, but than he stood up and walked to them to listen too. In the garage Paul turned to Sal and answered the question.

"I'm eleven! I know I'm looking like thirteen but I'm a werewolf... we grown faster!"

"No I mean... What is your exactly date of birth?" Sal asked and was pretty sure...

"May 9th 1995!" Paul answered.

For Sal that was the confirmation. He counted: "May, April, March, February... Oh my gosh, Paul..." in shock Sal turned to Paul who was confused. "Paul... It's look like... I... I am... I am..."

In that moment the door smashed open and Nathalie ran inside. "NO! I WANT TO TELL HIM THE TRUTH!" she screamed and turned to Paul. "Paul... I have to say that I lied to you... I said that I have no clue who your father is because it happend in the humans-world during the war... but the truth is... This man... Is your father!"

Paul looked shocked in the first moment... than mad... and than he yelled happilly. "Ooooo... my god... my father is... yeaahhhh..."

Paul screamed so loud that the neigbours could hear it. Sal meanwhile collapsed again and layed senseless on the ground...

A few miles away...

In the district of Pacific Grove, Jonny and Grant walked to the parked van. A very old dark-blue Fiat with a licene-plate from the FR Tennessee. Carefully they walked closer to the van... The back door and the drivers door where open. The key was in the ignition lock and on the windshield hang a piece of paper: "Car for free!"

"Look's like the criminals tried to destroy traces..." Grant said and opened his bag where he had his 'human-supporter-equiptment'. He pulled out a flashlight and searched the driver's cabin. It was clean. "No fingerprints... No hairs... no liquids... nothing. They didn't left any traces."

"That's bad let's look for the licence plate." Jonny said and took a little black box, which looked like a calculator from the equiptment bag.

The calculator was a very fast computer with a connection to all databases accross Magical-America, including the car-licence-number-database of Tennessee.

"34-HG-TU-6" Jonny read and the computer searched. "Oh... the van is property of a delivery-service in Magical-Shreveport in Lousiana. Stolen three weeks ago from the parking lot after a employee forgot the keys..."

"But how they got a stolen car above the border to California? All borders in the magical-world are closed. Without passport-control nobody can travel between the states! Maybe the smuggle it above the humans-world or they used a very difficult spell. Or they just shrunk it and smuggled it in a bag..." Grant said and looked further for evidences.

He was confused above all the powders he got from Philipp, a Knower with status A, they safed several months ago from his drug-dealing classmates. Philipp, a very big fan of CSI and police-work, gave this CSI-stuff to them as a present for thier work.

"I wish Philipp is here! He is the only one who knows how to find a fingerprint..."

"Philipp will become one of us some day. But first he have to get the control about his obsession in revenge on his school-mates..." Jonny said and looked for more informations above the car and was disappointed. "Awww man... they faked us! The licence-plate is from a white Volkswagen Transporter... this is the right car but the wrong licence! They are smart!"

"But we are smarter! Try it with the VIN! Have to be somewhere?" Grant said.

During the both boys investigated the van, 30 miles away on the bottom of the ocean, the Cabrillo Canyon became wider...

In the seismologycal institute the alert clock rang again. In Monterey the people in both worlds couldn't feel it... but the earth was quaking again... hard and not far away.

"5.5, Cabrillo Canyon!" the scientologist said.

"What's going on here?" Jonny's mother asked annoyed.

"I have no clue... something like that I have never seen before." the scientologist said. "But I think... It's time to contact the humans-world..."

"WHAT? Are you sure?"

The political-situtation between both worlds was difficult. The magical-world contact the humans-world just in very very important things. It seemed like that what's going on here is one of this really important things...

"I call the president of California... he have to contact the humans-world authorities..."

Jake's wife was shocked. What was going on here? Earthquakes, volcanos and now the canyons on the bottom of the ocean became wider. In fear she looked on the map where all fissures, tremors and other happenings where marked. Than she saw it... all three fissures opened on a almost straight line...

Jake meanwhile walked up and down in the garden of his wifes house. He had this terrible feeling. Like something more terrible will happen. When he was in the bath the water from the faucet became rusty again...

"Hey, what's going on?" Uncle Sal asked Jake when he came outside.

"Oh... nothing! I just wait for..." when he said his wife's name a military-jet flew above the town very deep. "Hey, what do they want?"

It was just a test from the army. But now Jake felt worse. He took his mobile and called his wife.

"Jake, I come as fast as possible!" his wife said. "It look's like a disaster will follow..."

After Jake heared this he had to sit down. On the Draco's Islands the earth is quaking very often... so he knowed what to do. But that what happens here in California remembered him a movie-trailer he saw in TV on the Draco's Islands: Saochiej tadja Ostjorna Dragonajat (Sinking of Draco's Islands)... 'Sinking of California would be a great title if this is a movie.' Jake thaught. 'Oh no... that's stupid. That is just a movie. That will never happen...'

Jake's wife meanwhile, prepared to leave the institute. At the same time the seismologist talked with the president: "Sí... Si senor presidente, muchas gracias!" the ogre said and hang off. "Our president will contact the most important people."

"Okay. I have to go... before my uncle and my aunt are totally freaked out!" she said when she looked on the clock.

It was afternoon now. Outside the traffic and the number of pedestrians became more. People traveled home or to work for the night shift. She tried to imagine what could happen now... Than she took out her mobile again to call her son and his friend.

Jonny who realized that someone removed the VIN and all other serial numbers was annoyed. "Who ever stole this van was smart... it will be very difficult to find out who is the real owner of this car." he said before his mobile rang. "Yes, mom!"

"Where are you?"

"We found the van! The guys left nothing!" Jonny said.

"Okay... call the police... the will do the rest!" his mother said. "Come back home... before my uncle and my aunt will freak out. We have to spend time with them or they will... you know!"

"Okay!" he said and hang off. "Grant... we have to go!"

His mother meanwhile called Andrew... "Where are you?"

"We are still in the house of Nathalie! Why?" he asked.

"Stay there! Don't leave the house! There you are safe! Where is Sal?"

"Oh... Sal... he is..." Andrew stamered and looked on his brother who layed still senseless on a couch during Paul hugged him. "He... is busy... right now!"

"Oh, okay."

"Wait..." Andrew said and walked a few steps away. "Did you knowed that Sal is a daddy?"

"WHAT?" his cousin shouted shocked.

"Yes,... Nathalie has a son! He is looking like Sal... and he is his biggest fan..." Andrew said and laughed. "Did you really didn't knowed it?"

"No!" she said. "Who is he?"

"His name is Paul! A werewolf... This is your fault... Or not!"

"No, I swear I really didn't knowed. Oh... listen... prevent that the boy tells it someone. The boy have to keep quiet. I want to talk with him..."

Andrew handed the phone to Paul: "Your new aunt want's to talk with you!"

"Hello!" Paul said still satisfied. She told Paul everything what's going on. Paul was shocked when he heared it and now totally understood the situation of his father. "Okay... I won't tell it anyone!" he said and hang off. "Dammed... I had something to indicate and now..."

Jake's wife meanwhile walked further threw the streets of Magical-Monterey. After a couple of minutes a little girl walked to her when she wait on a taxi-stand for a taxi.

"Hola!" the little centaur girl said and handed her a piece of paper.

"_What is that?_" she asked in Spanish.

"_A woman gave me a candy... I should give you this!_" the girl said and smiled.

Jake's wife unfold the paper and was shocked. It was a faked photo of her. On the photo she layed dead in a pool of blood in front of the house of her uncle and her aunt... In fear she hid the paper in her purse.

"_Who and where is the woman?_" she asked the girl.

"_She looked like a human! But she weared a hood so I don't know her face... but she was very friendly!_" the girl said and smiled.

A half-hour later she arrived back in her uncles house. Jonny and Grant already arrived. She locked the door and all windows... Jake could see that his wife was afraid of something.

"What happend?" he asked confused and she pulled him into the kitchen where they where alone.

"That I got from a little girl!" she said and presented Jake the faked photo.

"Oh my gosh..." he said. "Who..."

"A woman... that I know now! The girl said that it was a woman who said that she have to give me this picture."

"Do you have female enemys?" Jake asked.

"I have more enemys than you and Jonny together!" she said annoyed. "But this is a trace! Maybe the person who called me and who made this photo have to do something with all this... strange happenings."

"Why do you think that?" Jake asked.

"Because all this began short time before we arrived here... I'm pretty sure that this is not random!" she said and looked out threw the window to see the town...

_**End of Chapter 7**_

_**Please review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

It was a typical evening in Monterey. People did the same like ever... but not everyone. Jake, his wife and the both boys sat with Uncle Sal and Aunt Mary in the living room where they watched photos. But nobody couldn't concentrate...

"Oh, do you remember this... that was your first day in school!" Aunt Mary said happily when she found the old photo of Jonny's mother.

She meanwhile thinked about all the happenings of the last days. There had to be a connection between all the disasters in California and the mysterious people who tried to kidnap her cousins. She was just clad that both where safe in the magical-world...

There...

Sal and Andrew sat with Nathalie and Paul in thier living-room where they talked about the last twelve-years...

"Why... I mean... Why, do you never told me that I am... a father?" Sal asked still very shocked.

Nathalie cried the whole time: "I was too afraid. I mean... First I had to left you... I couldn't just came back to you and your family and say: 'Hey, I left you... but we have a son!' I was... I couldn't..." she said and cried further. "Than Paul became older and older... and everytime he asked me for his father... I..."

Nathalie cried further. Paul hugged her. "But I'm happy, I finally found my father..." he said and grinned.

Nathalie talked further: "But in one thing I'm pretty sure that he is from you! There was no other! After 7 months he came... healthy!"

"7 months? But isn't 9 months normal..." Sal asked.

"Not for werewolf's. We are just 7 months pregnant... all I know that I must happend on Thanksgiving, when we visited your parents and than in your brothers... oh forget it." she said and became red in the face.

"Oh,... my gosh!" Andrew said. "So much I never wanted to hear about that you do in your free-time..."

Sal just start to smile ashamed and than looked on his son: "Hehehe... yeah... you are not... biting or something else?"

"Oh... nonono... I'm not dangerous. Don't worry!" Paul said. "By the way... may I could have a guest-appeare..."

"That you have to ask..."

"Hey... STOP! We have more important things to discuss now." Andrew said. "Okay... someone want's to kidnapp us... we are trapped in another world... and someone in this, world, is trying to kill us."

"THAT I WILL PREVENT!" Paul said loud. "Nobody takes my father... especially after..."

"Paul... quiet!" Nathalie said. "Sal, Andrew... you can sleep on the couch! Your cousin said that you shouldn't leave the house."

"Maybe I can help you tomorrow in our world and..." Paul began but his mother cut him off.

"Forget it, you have to go to school tomorrow!" Nathalie said and send her son to his room. "And now go to bed! I have to talk with them alone..."

"But mom..."

"GO!" she said and Paul stand up reluctantly and disappeared in his room.

"Sal... I know you are shocked. But you have to understand my situation. It was war! Paul was born when they bombarded New York and the Draco's Islands. Here was a huge chaos. My parents took me and my 'illegitimate' and give me a home. I grown up in this house... Than... after the war, Dictator Perez gouverned California for three years. It was prophibited to enter the humans-world totally and contact the humans was also illegal. After the revolution, short time after Paul's third birthday I tried to find you. But you moved out of our apartment and I realized that I couldn't do it... I was to afraid of your reaction..." Nathalie told him.

Sal tried to immagine what happend here in California. Dictator Perez was till the day the population lynched him a very bad president. California fell, although the war didn't harmed it, into a deep crisis. Sal was shocked that his son grown up in this system. Andrew meanwhile looked out and watched the sky... that would be a long night for everyone.

Far away,... outside Monterey in the mountains, a woman walked anrilly threw a big building. She was annoyed by the loud noise from the basement. Angrilly she opened the big door to a big creepy lab. In the middle a big round mashine made terrible noise. Inside flashes brighted the room.

"Hey... you... 'doctor'! Make your experiments a little bit quieter I try to sleep." the woman said angrilly.

A man in a white dress walked a few steps to her. The man was tired, afraid and emaciated. "But you striclty prophibited me to stop my work..." he said afraid.

The woman walked closer to her and hit with her fist on his head without a reason. The man was now much more afraid. Since more than one week he had to work endlessly for this violent person. She was absolutely unpredictable.

"Just do what I want... you know what will happen else!" she said and left the laboratory again.

The woman walked threw a long corridor back to a big luxurious living-room with big windows to a much bigger aquarium with sharks inside. She sat down on the big leader couch and sighed. Just seconds later a man left a room at the end of a long stair.

"Hey, what's going on here..." the man asked.

It was to dark to see any faces. The lights where dimmed and it was night outside. "This guy we... 'hired' is lazy!" she said although she knowed that it was wrong.

"I will look for it!" the man said before a second woman entered the scene.

"When you ask me for support in your strange plans... you didn't mentioned that I won't sleep. I hope it's profitably..." she said annoyed.

"Yes... It will. Be will become wealthy... and you two will get your revenge." the man said and both woman laughed...

Across the Californian coast the people gone to bed. The traffic became less and the ocean was quiet. The Lassen Peak volcano finally became quiet... but the mountain still spit smoke and ash. Hundreds of miles away, the people in Malibu near Los Angeles didn't knowed what will happen in a few moments. On the beach a young couple sat on a blanket and watched the stars on the sky. In that moment both kissed the water gone back. Both looked ahead and saw that the water was far away now.

"Hey, what's going on here?" the girl asked confused.

The boy realized that something was wrong: "I think we should go!"

When both stood up the boy saw that the water start to increase. In fear the both saw that a high-wave was comming. Both start to ran. The girl screamed. Than the wave hit the beach, flooded the street and the gardens and houses near the shore. The couple disappeared somewhere in the water...

In Monterey, Jake sat next to his wife in her former bedroom and watched several newspapers with him. In all this newspapers, from the humans-world, where articles about people who hate her now... articles about people who lost everything or sit in prison because she called the police or investigated in the case. Jonny entered the room with a very old laptop.

"I found what you wanted! But what is that?" he asked.

"That is a laptop! In the 80s they looked on this way." his mother explained. "Uncle Sal bought it in 1980... when he got a new he give me this one. Here I safed the names of all people who could have a reason to kill or threat or however..." she said and pressed some buttons on the old computer.

Grant who also entered the room had a important message. "Hey... you have to know that..."

"Not yet Grant!" Jonny's mother said.

Everyone looked on the dark-green screen where hundreds of names appeared in light-green letters. "I've got it!" she said and the list load.

Jonny was shocked: "Mom, you never told me that you have more enemys than people you know!"

"Yes, but just... wait... 8 of them are so evil that they are able to kill someone!" she said and the list shrinked on just 8 names. "And they live all in California!"

"Hey... I have to tell you something..." Grant said annoyed.

"What?" Jake asked short.

Grant looked on them and made it short and painless: "A tsunami hit Malibu!"

"WHAT!" everyone screamed.

It was in all news. The humans-world was shocked. But the situation was under control. The anchorman in the humans-world news told everything he knowed: "...by the local police. The 6 feet high tsunami hit the Zuma Beach at exactly 10:02 pm and flooded Zuma Beach and the Pacific Coast Highway. The mayor of Malibu ordered the..."

When Jake and his family saw the midnight-news, they where shocked. What will happen now? Who is liable? When they looked the news, several miles away near Cambria the next, much higher wave hit the coast...

In Sacramento the gouvenour of California sat in his office. After the message arrived that the magical-world wants to talk with him he immediatelly left his bed and drove to work. With two TV's he had a conference with a seismologist from the humans-world and one from the magical-world. He sweat when he saw the big troll in the left TV. It was the first time he talked with a magical-creature.

"Mr. Gouvenour... I'm very honored..." the magical scientist said.

"hem... Yes, I mean... Okay. What do you want?"

"Well... we registered many little tremors across the coast. In our world fissures opened in the ground. And we are worried about Lassen Peak!" the magical said but the human just shaked his head.

"Are you a seismologist? Do you have any clue what you are talking about?" the human asked.

"Yes, I have!" the magical said annoyed. "I studied in your world. I investigated douzens of big earthquakes all over the world. So you can trust me... I know what I am talking about!"

"What did you wanted to say?"

"Okay... all this shocks are not typical for normal earthquakes. And slowly they also start to harm the humans-world..."

"What do you want to say with that?"

"I want to say... that there is a big risk for a heavy earthquake in both worlds..."

Jake's wife meanwhile walked up and down in the living room. She was worried. But she was also sure that nobody of this people is liable for that. They where evil but there was no chance that they could create earthquakes. That was impossible. When her mobile rang she picked up the call, it was the police-chief.

"Yes, did you found out something?" she asked.

"Maybe... Here is a woman! She want's to talk with you! Just with you! She don't says why... but she doesn't talk with anyone! She want's you?" the chief told her.

Jake's wife looked on the clock... it was almost 3 am now. She decide to go. Jake would stay and Jonny and Grant would follow in the morning. After she left a note on the kitchen table she sneaked out of the house to go to the magical-police-station. She felt strange when she walked threw the dark and abadoned streets. But everything here was strange now. When she arrived the police-station, two police-men raced away with working sirens. Maybe just average work...

"Hello, where is the Chief?" she asked and the man behind the desk escorted her to the office. The night-shift was quieter than the day shift. But the most people even didn't realized that she entered because all where busy. Worried people called the police to ask them about possible 'precautions'. In the office of the chief Jake's wife met the big troll who escorted her to one of the smaller interregation rooms.

"She is here... All we know is that she is human! She doesn't want to drink a truth-potion... and she just want to talk with you! She is worried about something! And she was in panic when they found her. We even don't know her name?" he told and left her alone with the around 20 years old woman.

The young woman looked like she haven't slept for weeks. Her long blonde hairs where dirty and she had a small abrasion on her forehead. "Are you... the dragon-bride?"

"Yes!" she answered without thinking about it. "What do you want?"

"I'm here... because I heared about the assassination on your cousins!" she said and pulled out something of her pocket. It was a photo of a around 50 years old man in a doctor-dress. "That is my father! Professor Doctor Albert Palmer! He is medical scientist in the medical faculty of the Berkley University."

Jake's wife looked on the photo of the friendly smiling man. "What's with him?"

"I think he has been kidnapped..." the girl said and start to cry.

The doctor meanwhile still had to work very hard in the dirty laboratory. He looked on a big creepy mashine and than on a plastic bag with several short black hairs inside. He still couldn't believe what he had to do when he looked inside the mashine where something grown...

In the police-station the daugther of the scientist told further: "Around two-weeks ago... my father told me that he will travel to a congress in Los Angeles for a week. I'm living in San Francisco so he wanted that I look for his house. Since my mom is dead he is lonely! When I arrived his house, I saw that a photo of us was missing, a old family photo of me and my parents. He would never remove that from the wall. Several hours later, the police called me..." she start to cry. "They told me that my father had a accident... and burned in his car."

She handed her a photo of a burned car-wreck in a valley near a small mountain-road. "Are they sure that your father died in this accident!"

"They said they are pretty sure! But they didn't found a dead-body or any other traces that my father was in this car. It was his ones, that is right... but he was not sitting inside. But nobody believed me. They said I can't acept his dead and that it is normal that I'm think that he is still alive. And I was pretty sure... especially after I got this message from him." she told and handed her a tape from a answering-mashine. "After I heared that I gone to the police again. But nobody ever listened to me or the tape. So I decide to come to your world! I have no... visa or something else. I'm not from your world. I'm illegal here... But I knowed that here all cases will be closed someday. Today I read in the newspaper about you... I think I can trust you. You are the idol for many woman in the humans-world although nobody knows who you really are. So I just told you what happend. I talked to nobody else."

"How could you enter this world?"

"I had the suspicion that one of my fellow stutents is a wizard. It was true. I followed him and found a entrace to your world. He didn't realized that I followed him..." she said and pointed on the tape again. "When you hear this... you will believe me!"

Carefully Jake's wife took the tape from the table and walked to a magical-tape-player which could play all kinds of audio-tapes from all decades and all sizes. After she finished the preparation she pressed on the PLAY-button...

Hundreds of miles away, the people near the Lassen Peak volcano where still worried. The most couldn't sleep. The mountain still spit our smoke before the next hard earthquake shaked the region. All over aroud the volcano the people even couldn't stand because the hard earthquake... than after a few seconds the mountain explode...

In the police-station the tape start to circle in the player and the voice of a worried man filled the air: "Hannah... call the police I was kidna..." the man said but than a woman cut him off. "...you worthless idiot work further..." the female voice shouted angrilly and the man screamed panicly. That was the end of the message.

Jake's wife was shocked. The voice... the second voice in this tape... she knowed this voice really well. She also knowed the person really well... because that she knowed that the man was in really big danger. But why she kidnap a medic? That made no sense! She turned to the daugther to ask her two important questions.

"How old is that message?"

"Three days!" the daughter said and cried further.

"Did your father working on something important? Something what is... dangerous or exciting... or... you know what I mean!"

"Well..." the woman said and tried to calm down a little bit. "...There was something..."

Meanwhile, Jake walked up and down in the living-room. Now he was worried? What could he tell Uncle Sal and Aunt Mary when they wake up and find out that she left again? Since they heared about the tsunami in Malibu all where in stress. Jake looked out of the window. The weather was clear. Nobody could now that in a few hours the people will have one of the worst days in thier lives. Jake took out his mobile to call his wife, who still talked with the daughter of the professor.

"Yes!" she said.

"It's me where are you?"

"I'm still talking with a witness... now everthing is clear for me... my cousins where not the target! It was all about me... I was the target. They where just attacket to confuse us. The witness told me everything... they kidnapped her father!" she told during the daughter was alone in the interregation room and told the chief everything. "I believe her. She is now telling the same to the chief under influence of a truth-potion... she is harmless but also very afraid..."

"That means your cousins can leave thier hideout again!" Jake said.

"Yes, I wait till the morning. I don't want to wake up them now! I'll be back as soon as possible." she said and entered the interregation room again where the woman just finished her statement. "Hey, you can stay here. We will look for it. I promise you that we will find him!"

She thanked her and was relieved. When Jake's wife start to leave the police-station she decide to send Sal and Andrew a SMS to tell them that the danger is over for them. She decide to give them a few hours to look around in the magical-world before she deletes thier memory. To apologize. She calculated that she had to delete thier memory in the next 13 hours or they will remember everything. But than she remembered Sal's son and the fact that she couldn't do that now. When she wrote the first SMS to Andrew she had no clue what she should write.

"Danger over!" she wrote in the first message and send it.

When she walked across the abadoned streets she took out her mobile again and wrote a second message. This time she didn't send it, she just safed it and than walked further threw the streets. Just vampires and night people where outside. The people just left the discos and clubs and walked or flew, or drove home. She was in a quiet suburb, maybe a mile away from the house where Sal and Andrew where right now. When she walked further someone followed her. She didn't realized it. She was still thinking about Sal and his son. In that moment she turned, someone hit with something on her head... and she fall down senseless...

Two people start to carry her into a van...

Andrew woke up when his mobile beeped and he saw the short text message of his cousin: "Danger over!" Andrew was relieved and woke up Sal who layed next to him on the couch which was a bed now. Sal also read the message and was also relived.

"Aww... the danger is over... that means we can go home again." Sal said.

"You want to leave again?" Paul said worried and scared the both men in the living room.

Paul stood in in the door to his room and stared on the both men. "How long did you looked on us?" Andrew asked shocked.

"Oh,... just a few hours... Do you really want to leave again? Why you don't stay a little bit longer?" Paul asked and smiled.

The both humans had no clue what to say now. Both where happy that they where safe and could leave now. But now they had a son and nephew here. And they couldn't just left without spending a little bit time with him... Sal felt responsible for that boy. Although he knowed him for just a few hours, he knew that this boy was a younger version of him. It was like looking into a mirror.

"Well... when we stay a few more hours here... our cousin doesn't have to know it. Especially because we don't know how to leave this world..." Sal said and saw that his son was satisfied.

"Yeah!" he jelled. "YEAHYEAHYEAH..." he shouted and jumped around in the living-room.

Paul was so happy and so excited... that his body start to react... The fact that he upset let his body transform... in that moment a big brown werewolf stood in front of them. When he transformed, he throw down the table and some other furnitures. Sal and Andrew start to scream in fear. Paul just opened his big mouth so that the both humans could see his gigantic, white teeths. The wolf with the size of a horse, scared the both humans so much that they still screamed very loud. Allover the neigbourhood lights in the houses switched on... In that moment the first neigbours looked out threw the windows and Sal and Andrew stopped screaming, Nathalie came out of her room...

"What is that for a noise?" she asked annoyed and saw that her son transformed. "Aww... yeah... he transformed for the first time without the full-moon..."

She was so happy that she walked to her son and pet his head. Paul enjoyed it and start to hatchel and looked into a mirror on the wall during his mother walked to the both shocked humans who sat on the ground and gazed horrified on the gigantic wolf. "Sal... Sal you have so much luck... you saw the first transformation of your son without the power of the full moon. You had luck!"

After she said it, Sal stared on his gigantic animalistic son who walked, still in wolf form closer to him. Carefully, Sal lift his hand and start to pet his, sons head. He was still so afraid that he was speechless. After a few seconds he finally said: "Nice fur!"

Paul was happy and licked about his fathers face who start to laugh... during he laughed Andrew saw that he was still horrified... so Sal became senseless again...

In the humans-world, Jonny, Grant and Jake sat in the basement and talked.

"I have to say I miss that!" Jake said and remembered the good old times he was the American Dragon.

"What? You ever told that the first two years as American Dragon where the worst in your live because all the stress and the senseless work the concil gave you..." his son said confused. "And you said that..."

"I know what I said!" his father gut him off. "Now, we have to talk about the current situation. Your mother is on the way! Her cousins are safe... and It's look like her family too. But who is the guy who attacked us? And what he have to with all that what happens right now all over the coast?" Jake asked before the dragon-emergency-phone in Jonny's travel-bag start to ring again. Jonny picked up the call.

"Yes!" he said and listen. "What... oh... okay... no... thank you for the information... please wait a moment..." Jonny hold his hand above the phone and turned to Grant and his father. "A second tsunami hit the coast near Cambria, in the south of White Rock, around 40 feet high..."

"Oh, my gosh..." Grant said.

"And Lassen Peak errupted. It's worse than the last erruptions in 1917. It's look like... whole California is moving right now..." Jonny said and had no clue that he was right. He took the phone again: "Does my mother know about the last... What? You have no contact with her...?"

His mother couldn't reach her mobile, because she was still senseless when she layed in the load room of a old delivery van which leave Monterey and drove on a small road to the mountains...

_**End of Chapter 8**_

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Jake was worried, because nobody couldn't reach his wife. She didn't answered calls, nobody saw her... it was like someone let her disappear. Jonny and Grant came out of thier room and presented him a map of Magical-Monterey.

"Do you know where the police-station is?" Jonny asked.

Jake looked over the map. Magical-Monterey was with 190 thousand inhabitants a big city. The city was much bigger than Monterey, Seaside, Pacific Grove, San City and Del Rey Oaks together. And the underwater district was also really big. Jake looked over the map and tried to remember where they were, when they escorted Sal and Andrew to the police-station.

"I think it was here... in the district Aguajito! And... here..." Jake said and point on a neigbourhood between Delmonte and the highway. "...I think here they tried to kidnap us!"

"Okay... here is the portal... that means mom have to walk a quarter mile to the portal." Jonny said. "Maybe she is on the way to the institute?" he said further and point on a big building in the south of Delmonte near the city-limits on a hill.

"But than she had to be there long time before!" Grant said before the emergency-phone rang again. "Yes... WHAT!..."

One mile south-east of Seaside the next fissure opened...

Meanwhile, Jake's wife woke up in the van she was driving and hold her head. Her forehead and her hairs were full of blood and she had terrible headache. She could feel that the van was driving very fast. When they drove slower she walked to the back-door. It was locked, and threw the windows she could see mountains. She took her mobile out of her pocket and opened the safed message: 'I'm in danger...' where the only words before she typed in 'mountains' and the number of a car-licence-plate she saw threw the dirty windows. But when she send it, she accidently didn't send it to Jake or Jonny or Grant... she send the message to Andrew, who switched off his mobile...

The van stopped and the driver left the van. She couldn't see anything because it was to dark outside. It was almost 5am now... the night became brighter but it was still dark when the doors went open and a cloud of blue gas filled the air. She tried to run away... but it was too late. She fall asleep again!

Jonny and Grant meanwhile, left the house to fly over the humans-world. With a pair of binoculars they searched all streets and paths. Jonny was worried, what if something terrible happend with her? What if the mysterious people catched her? The fissure in Seaside, could wait! Jonny first wanted to talk with the scientist himself. He land in front of the big building where all lights where switched on. He and Grant entered the institute where they met a totally stressed scientist who had to work alone her the whole night. He was the night-shift and happy that in two hours the morning-shift will arrive. He greeted the both boys and pullled them to a map. The whole room smelled like ciggarettes and coffee...

"Okay... whatever... It looks like here, across the coast the San-Andreas fault is going to rip off. The pressure on the fault is much bigger than two days ago. The last time I saw that was before the Loma-Prieta-Earthquake in 1989..." the scientist said. "But this is all comming from the little earthquakes which happend before... Like Hayward or Santa Cruz, where the fissures opened."

"Excuse me,... could you explain that... how to say... for people who didn't studied that?" Grant asked and the scientist understood.

The ogre took a cookie from the table and break it into two pieces, than the took both parts together and start to explain. "You have to imagine that this half is the Pacific-Plate and that half is the North-American-Plate!" the ogre hold both pieces together so that it looked like one cookie. "Both plates are moving each one in the other way. Sometimes it happens that the pressure is so high that there is a tug..." he rubed one of the pieces and crumps fall down... "...and the pressure is exposing..."

"As a earthquake!" Jonny realized.

"Yes... but normal is this..." the ogre said and rubbed the both cookie pieces so that more crumps fall down. "But now happens this..." now he pressed one part against the other part. The cookie start to crumble. "That isn't normal!"

"What do you think what will happen?" Grant asked.

The scientist found no answer. He walked to the window and looked on the sun which start to rise up in this moment. From the institute they had a good view over the bay. "In the worst case... the whole area west of the San-Andreas-Fault will sink into the Pacific..."

This words shocked Jonny and Grant so much that they ignored the alert-clock. The ogre walked back to the seismographs: "3.0... Oakland!"

"Is that hard?" Grant asked.

"No, that's not very hard... but you have to imagine: Magnitude 3 is 30 times harder than a magnitude 2 earthquake... remember that!" the scientist said and walked to a computer... "Look on the screen!" he said and opened a programme with a computer simulation: "This shows what happens when that what I told you will happen!"

On the screen the both boys could see a computer-modell of the west-coast. San-Andreas was a red line across the coast. First the earth began to increase a few metres... than the earth start to break apart... all what was west of the fault start to move west and slowly sank into the water. The both boys where sure that it was impossible to survive that.

"That happens when San-Andreas breaks apart... and all is accompained by terrible earthquakes and volcanic eruptions all over the continent. Mexico, Kanada, Tennessee, New York... all over the people will feel that. Do you know the movie 10.5?"

The both boys agreed and where shocked.

In the house where Sal and Andrew hid it was time to wake up. Nobody sleept really this night. So Nathalie almost fall asleep when she made coffee for her and the both men. Paul was in his room and prepared for school. During the breakfast Paul just stared on his father... still happy. Even the fact that he was a full werewolf now was not as exciting as that his father is also one of his big idols.

"May I ask you something?" he asked.

"And what?" Sal asked back.

"Well... next week... It's career-day in my school. And I wanted to ask you..."

"Ohh... I don't know... I mean, I have no clue how often we will be in this world... I mean we have no... visa or I don't know!" Sal stammered.

He would do it. Of course. In the last night he decide to be a good father. And that he want's to spend time now with him. The fact that he is a father was new. But it was a good feeling. The only drawback was that he was really afraid of him...

"You are afraid of me, right?" Paul asked sad.

"Oh... no no no... It's not that I afraid... It's..."

"It's okay... all people who I will met one day will be afraid of me." Paul said sad and stood up. "I'm in the bathroom..."

When the young boy disappeared in the bathroom Nathalie hit with her hand against Sal's shoulder.

"WHAT?" he asked shocked.

"Was that really neccessary? Now he is sad." she said annoyed. "He just met you..."

"If you told me the truth earlier I maybe had enough time to prepare for his 'first transformation'..." Sal said annoyed.

"Do you mean that that is now my fault?" Nathalie asked shocked.

"Yes, I think so!"

"Awww... Do you think it is easy for me to see you every day in your show how you stand there and smile when you explain the current experiment... do you think that after all that what happend between us that it was easy for me." she said now much louder before Paul came out of the bath. Nathalie smiled and was friendly again: "Are you ready for school? I can drive you?"

"I'm ready!" he said short and took his backpack to leave the house.

"Well done... 'honey'!" Nathalie said annoyed when she took the dirty dish and placed it in the sink before she put on her shoes and got her keys.

'Well done you idiot!' Sal said to himself in his minds.

Andrew the decide to change the topic: "I think it will be the best when we leave now! Could you show us where the portal..."

"YES!" Nathalie said before she pointed on the door to show the both men that they where not welcome anymore.

Now, because the danger was over it would be no problem to leave the save place again and go back to thier own world. Sal was sad because he maybe ruined the relationship between him and Paul and between Paul and his mother. Nobody said anything when all sat into the car and Nathalie start to drive threw the city... what nobody knowed: Andrews mobile with the important message from his cousin was still in the house...

Jonny and Grant where high above the city when Grant took out his little pocket-computer and tried to localize the mobile of Jonny's mother.

"I get a weak signal..." Grant said. "From south! The Carmel Highlands. What is there?"

"Nothing!" Jonny said when he looked on the map of the humans-world. "There is the Garrapata State Park. No towns and no roads. I would say that there is the perfect hideout."

When Jonny start to fly to south the signal was lost...

In the big villa, Jonnys mother sat sleeping and bound up on a chair when one of the woman hit with a hammer on the mobile.

"We gave her to much! She is just sleeping... I want to look into her eyes when I get my revenge!" the other woman said angrilly.

"Calm down!" the man said. "Okay... it was the wrong dose, and she got to much sleeping-potion... but for that we can stare on her how she is helplessly."

The three evil people turned to her and looked on the sleeping woman. "That's boring!"

"I know... but ladies... you have to remember that today evening at 6pm the moment has come. You know what I mean." the man said to his both female accomplies and all three start to laugh maniacly.

Jonny and Grant meanwhile tried to get contact with the mobile again. There where sure that the people who catched her maybe took out the battery or destroyed the mobile to block the signals. Jonny flew further to south where they saw the mountains of the Carmel Highlands. In the wide woods it was perfect to hide.

"Let's try to find her!" Jonny said and flew further.

His father meanwhile sat on the couch and stared into the TV. The humans-world-news reported about the eruption of Lassen Peak and the little earthquakes all over the coast. In that moment Aunt Mary entered the living room.

"You're awake?" she asked confused.

Jake was shocked: "Yes... yes... I couldn't sleep... so I... I decide to... watch the news!"

"Oh... Oh yes... Lassen Peak! Terrible! That shows how dangerous the world is." she said. "Where is my niece?"

"Oh... she is... gone jog!" Jake lied and smiled.

"Jog? At this time?" she asked confused. "Why I don't believe you?"

Jake just smiled further before the anchorman in the TV announced a special-report: "Ladies and Gentleman... The Californian-Seismologic-Institute confirmed a higher risk of a big earthquake in Northern or Middle California..."

That message shocked the people across the coast. Immediately the people who already knowed it ran into the shops and bought supplies. In California the people live with that... but in that moment they hear that one big one will follow soon they forgot everything they learned...

It was morning now and the people where on the way to work. On the streets the traffic became more and also more people walked in the streets. Jonny and Grant flew above Monterey and saw that more and more people where awake. The left Monterey and arrived in Carmel where they met Sal and Andrew in the psychatry one day before. They saw the hospital and decide to land. They where tired and there they would met Nathalie again...

But Nathalie had her free day today. She drove with her son and the both men threw the city. Nobody said anything. All where quiet when Nathalie stoped the car in front of Paul's school. She turned to her son who was still quiet and still ashamed in front of the both humans.

"Have a nice day!" Nathalie said.

"Thank you!" Paul said and turned to his father. "Enjoy your 'way-home'!"

After that dry words Paul took his backpack and left the car. Sal turned and opened the window to say something to him. But Paul already disappeared between all the other students. There was no chance to find him because all students weared the same. In that moment the first students recognized Sal, Nathalie stepped on the throttle and the car raced away...

Everyone was still quiet. Nathalie knowed where the next portal was. So she would drive them to the portal and could life further like the last twelve years. Without the man she almost married! Sal who sat next to her tried to say something... but he had no clue what he should say now. Nathalie was angry when she realized that they were in a traffic-jam...

Slowly Jonny's mother woke up. She felt terrible. Her head hurt terrible and she was still tired from the strange gas in the van. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was bind up on a chair in a big lab or something else. In front of her she saw a big creepy mashine which made unbelivable strange sounds. Than she saw Professor Palmer bind up on a chain who worked tired and powerless on something. Before she could say something she fall asleep again...

Jonny meanwhile searched the woods in the Carmel Highlands. With a pencil he marked on a map the areas he already searched. It was just a little part of this area.

"Alone we will need to much time!" Grant said.

"Yes, we need help! But who we can trust?" Jonny said and Grant understood. "Well... Mom said that the danger for Sal and Andrew is over. I'm pretty sure that they are on the way home now... And mom was on the way back too... Let's look further. I'm sure Sal and Andrew are old enough to care for themself..."

Jonny and Grant who stood on the parking lot of the psychatry in the magical-world, where tired and thirsty. Inside they would get something to drink from a vending mashine. Both entered the hospital and walked to the reception.

"_Hello, we want to talk with Nathalie Danielson! She is nurse in this hospital!_" Grant asked with his bad Spanish.

"_Nathalie Danielson!..._" the ogre woman behind the desk said and looked on some papers. "_Today she isn't working. It's her free day!_"

"_Thank you!_" Grant said and walked back to Jonny. "We had luck, Sal and Andrew are not alone!"

What he didn't knowed, was that after the fight between Sal, his son and his former fiancee the situation between all was really bad. Finally the jam was over and Nathalie drove further. Just Andrew looked out of the window and viewed the old buildings in Magical-Monterey. The most of the buildings where new, but many historic buildings or buildings which where build in the 20s or 30s stood between them. This mix of traditional-east-european-style and Mexican architecture faszinated him. Sal meanwhile finally said something.

"Sorry!" he said.

"You have to apologize to Paul, not to me! And I have to apologize that I blame you for my situation." Nathalie said and parked her car in a busy street on a free parking lot. "I think we all where just a little bit shocked and overwhelmed about that that all happend so fast."

"Yes!" Sal said. "I think we should talk very comprehensive about us!"

"I won't disturb you!" Andrew, who sat in the fond said and left the car.

Andrew walked a few steps and immediately the people recognized him. Some people followed him just, others directly asked for a autograph. He was astonished above the high number of fans he had in this world. So he enyojed it during his brother sat alone with Nathalie in her car and talked. A trolleybus hold on the bus-station near Andrew and a leprechaun in a buisiness-dress left it. When he saw Andrew he was astonished.

"Excuse me, Mr. ..." in that moment the driver of the trolleybus honked wild. "My name is Rosa! Sergio Rosà... music manager! Here is my card!" the leprechaun said and handed Andrew a business card.

"Monterey Solfa Registros. Estrellas y Estrellitas..." Andrew read. "Oh, that sounds... interesting."

"Please, would you follow me to my office. My boss would be really excited to see you. Our company is commercialize your band in the magical world for years now! And we would be very interrested in..."

"Oh, do you mean that I should give you a statement or a interview in your office?" Andrew asked and the leprechaun agreed.

"It's right in the building there!" the leprechaun said and point on a building at the other side of the crossroad. It was a modern but old office building with 14 floors. The highest building in this area.

"Okay!" Andrew said satisfied. This chance he couldn't refuse. "But first I have to tell my brother where I am..."

Sal still sat with Nathalie in her car. Inside it slowly start to become hot. When they left the car, Andrew arrived and explained where he would be. "Enjoy your day!" Andrew said before he followed the leprechaun to his office. Sal was now alone with Nathalie again.

"And what we do now?" Sal asked confused.

"I don't want to talk here about everything! In front of all people!" Nathalie said.

She was talking about all the people who walked to them to ask Sal for a autograph or a photo. In that moment Nathalie could feel a strong vibration under her feets...

Andrew who entered the office building saw pictures and other things vibrating on the walls. Because a truck passed nobody thinked about it. Just in the institute the people knowed what's going on. It was 10:15am now. In his school Paul, who felt the earthquake because his abilities better, stood up and looked out threw the window. He could feel that something will happen.

"Danielson... sit down!" his math-teacher, who just entered the classroom, said mad.

"Sorry Mr. Hudson! I thaught I..."

"Quiet!" the wizard in front of the class said and walked around his desk to tell something to the class. "Listen, because your Spanish-teacher is still sick and the most of the substitute-teachers too, you can go home after this lesson."

The class cheered. Just Paul had still this strange feeling...

Jonny and Grant walked threw the garden behind the psychatry and talked about the strange happenings. A man in a patient-dress crossed thier way.

"_Hello!_" the both boys said friendly.

The patient turned to them and looked mad: "_The end is comming... the doom and nobody of us will survive... believe me!_" the patient said in Spanish and made some strange moves with his hands. "_Believe me!_"

"What did he said?" Jonny asked Grant.

"Why you ask me?" Grant asked back.

"You got the B+ in Spanish! I with my D can't understand very well." Jonny said worried and thinked about his mother again.

In the strange lab, his mother finally woke up totally.

"Aww... what happend?" she asked herself still dazed.

"Oh, god thank you... you're alive!" Professor Palmer said relieved. "I thaught they killed you!"

"Professor? Professor Palmer?"

"Yes, you know me?" the man asked wondered.

"Your daughter asked me for help! She will be happy that you are alive!" she answered and looked on a clock on the wall. It was 10:50am now. That meaned that around 6 hours passed since they kidnapped her. Than she looked on the professor. He couldn't come to her to let her free because he was spellbound with a chain on the creepy mashine in the middle of the big lap. "I know why they kidnapped you!"

"Yes! I know it too. Listen... I don't want to do that! But they said they will kill Laura if I won't do. I had no choise..." the professor said ashamed.

"I believe you! I know this guys. They are..."

"We are what?" the boss said and all three stood on a balcony and looked down to thier prisioners.

"YOU!" she shouted angrilly. "YOU... Just someone like you is so..."

"Yes, I know!" the man said and laughed. "It's good that you are awake... now we can talk about us!"

_**End of Chapter 9**_

**Please review. What do you think? Who are the evil guys in this story? I didn't got any reviews for the last chapters so I don't know what the people think about my story!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

In the darkness, she couldn't see the faces of her kidnappers. But she definetely knowed who they where.

"Hehahaha... I'm glad that you remember we! How long... 20 years... more!" the man said. "It's nice that you visit me... do you want something? Water? Wine? A snack? I have very good wine... a 1980 Moldavian!" the man said further and snaped with his fingers.

From the darkness, a tall man with brown hairs and with a white shirt entered the scene and served something on a tablet. Jake's wife was shocked because she knowed this man really well.

"Oh, my gosh... you are that German Formula-One-Race-Driver?" she said before she saw something on his hand. Something what showed her what this man really was.

"Surprised? He is almost perfect! Like the original, but he can't talk!" the man said and the man who served the drinks walked away. "Thank you Adrian! Now you can go and play on your piano again..."

"How did you created this clone?" she asked mad.

"Shut up!" one of the woman next to the man shouted angrilly. "First you should her that you are annoying. Because you I lost everything!"

"That is your own fault!" she answered back angrilly. "After that what you did you deserved it!"

"No, I didn't!"

"YOU KILLED 150 PEOPLE! YOU DESERVED IT!" she shouted back.

Meanwhile, Jake walked up and down in the house of his wife's family and listened to that what they reported above the volcano. "...that in a area 20 miles around the mountain all people have to leave thier houses. The army arrived to help the local police with the evacuvation. Scientist see in the volcano and the increasing number of little earthquakes all over the coast a conection..." the anchorman told before someone changed the channel.

"Hey, switch back!" Jake said mad.

His wife's uncle was confused: "Okay!" he said wondered and switched back.

Jake listened further.

Jonny and Grant meanwhile left the hospital-building and walked threw the gardens to talk about that what's going on. They sat down on a bench, when one of the patients ran just in underwear over the path.

"_The end is comming... the end is comming!_" the patient shouted endlessly.

Jonny turned to Grant: "You know... slowly I have this feeling that there is a connection. Mom was investigating the earthquakes... and now she was kidnapped. The whole coast is moving to the wrong way and everyone believes in terrorists."

"Yes... On phone she said that she found out that she was the target. Did she said why?" Grant asked.

"Not directly! She said just something about a kidnapped scientist." Jonny said and slowly realized. "Wait, a medical-scientist! That's it, I remember. Sal told something about a guy who stole hairs from his car, and Andrew about a strange policeman who scratched him. And the arrow who hit Sal... they didn't wanted them! They just wanted thier DNA!"

Jonny stood up and Grant followed him back to the hospital. In the hospital Jonny talked with a nurse: "_Do you have a computer with a..._ what's the word in Spanish... _database of doctors?_" Jonny asked after Grant had to whisper him the rest into his ear.

The friendly nurse was helpfully and escorted them to the next information-desk. There a troll-woman sat on a computer and stood up immediately when she saw the American-Dragon and his human-supporter.

"Muchas gracias!" Jonny said. That where the only words he knowed really in Spanish and sat down with Grant on the computer to look for informations...

It was 11:10 am now...

And Paul and his classmates left the school. All were happy, just Paul had to think about his father and was sad.

"What's going on with you? The whole day you look like something is wrong!" one of his friends asked him.

Paul moaned: "Yesterday, I met my father!"

"Really?" his friends asked happily. "You finally know who he is?"

"Yes... he is a human I believed in that he is cool and he is afraid of me!" Paul said and shocked his friends who stopped during Paul walked further. When he turned to his friends again he said: "Would you excuse me... I want to be alone for a while!"

With this words he said goodbye and walked alone across the streets. His friends accept that and entered a trolleybus which stopped just seconds later on the bus-station next to them.

In the hideout of the evil people, Jonny's mother and the woman who was liable for the terrorism attack in New York in 1995 still fight before the man cut them off.

"Ladies... ladies! Calm down... you will have enough time to discuss that later. First I want to say that I'm happy that you recocnized me. The last time we met I was... how old? 14? Yes, I was 14... and you took me my father with your statement." Jorge Lampezeda Jr. shouted mad. "From that day my life was over. No father, my friends abadoned me, the society banned me from everything... but today the society will pay for that.

"Like the father... just more evil!" his hostage said. "Well, they let your father free because he became a better man in prison. Why you are mad? He is free?"

"Because he is also liable for that what happend! If he looked better for his plans he maybe succeded. But no... you had to catch him. But I have to say that some off his plans are really interesting." Jorge said and a big map of the West-Coast appeared. "Oh, before I forget... Jenna you remembered. But Cathy you..."

"Of course I remember the 'Slave-keeper of Brooklyn'! And I want to say... you also deserved the prison."

The other much older woman became really mad now: "You whore... I will kill you!" she shouted and tried to run to her but Jorge hold her.

"Hey calm dowm... we have a contract. We kill her together! Nobody makes anything self..."

Cathy calmed down and looked on thier hostage. "I knowed it! I had should send this lazy girl back to the Iraq!" she said above a young woman who worked in her house as charwoman,

Several years ago the Iraqian woman fled from the Iraq and arrived in America. She needed a job. So she answered a newspaper-announcement from this woman. She looked for a charwoman who was willing to live in her house. She got the job immediately. But the time there was terrible. She had to work 18 hours per day. She wasn't allowed to make a break or even to drink a glass of water. And she was beaten without reason everday. She was a slave... One day, Jonny's mother was walking across the street to ask people to signate a petition to prevent the demolition of a park and a old historic building. Before she could use the doorbell she heared screaming from inside. She looked threw the window and saw how the evil woman mistreathed her slave by hitting her with a belt. Jonny's mother was shocked and knowed that she had to act.

With her old human-supporter skills she punched against the door which break immediately and ran into the house where she immediately put out a sprayer with a magical-potion from her pocket. She sprayed it into the womans face which fall asleep immediately. Than she called the police and the ambulance...

It was a big scandale. The 'slave-keeper of Brooklyn' was a very popular woman. Owner of a company. But the fact that she was a dangerous and violent monster shocked the whole nation. Everyone, even her own parents said in the court that they should keep her in a single-cell and cut her off from all other prisoners because she is so violent and dangerous that she is able misthreat other prisioners. Her slave left America immediately and moved to Germany where she found a foundation for war-refugees. The last words she said to her 'boss' where: "I hope they abuse you in prison!"

And this violent woman was now working together with a mercenary wizard and the dangerous bully girl which was liable for the second worst terrorism attack in New York after the attacks of 9-11! This wizard and his two human acomplies had terrible plans.

"Well... where I was?" Jorge said and looked on the map. "Oh right... I'm pretty sure you want to know what we planned?" he asked and looked on a clock on the wall. "But I wont tell you know... because my favorite TV-show starts in 2 minutes... bye. And enjoy your wine!" he said and pointed on a glass, filled with expensive Moldavian wine. "That's a 1980th. Okay bye!"

The three evil people left the room. She was alone again with the doctor. The doctor lost around 10 pounds in the time he was here. He was a slave of the evil woman like the Arab-girl 4 years ago. When he tried to say something Jorge came back.

"Before I forget. We don't need your services anymore! The next clone you can threw into the trash directly if he is a failure again. But send him to me if he is okay. I need a new pool-boy!" Jorge said and left.

"I swear you... I would never do that If they..."

"Shh... I believe you! Come to me!" she whispered and the doctor sneaked to her. But because the chain he was still 3 feet away of her when she whispered further. "Your daughter is safe! She is in a magical-police-station. She is okay!"

"Oh... my... gosh... that relieves me! They said that she is thier hostage!" the professor said.

"You where working about something with transplanting organs, right?" she asked quiet.

"Yes! I was working on cloning single organs of patients. Like a hearth or a liver! And I was ready. I succeed in cloning the hearth of a sick 40 years old man. I wanted to publish my results on the congress in Los Angeles." the doctor told.

"But they kidnapped you before..."

In the hospital, Jonny and Grant found out the same above Professor Palmer. Now Jonny's theory was confirmed: "The want to clone Sal and Andrew!"

"Why?" Grant asked confused. "Why should someone do that?"

"I have no clue!" Jonny said and left with Grant the hospital.

Andrew meanwhile, followed the leprechaun threw the office building. All over the people looked on him, of course because they recognized him. Andrew was afraid. He was alone in a building full of magical-creatures and had no clue what will happen now.

"If you hire me to promote you in the magical-world you can be sure that you have the best." the leprechaun said and pointed on a wall full of photos. "This are all famous people who are working with us!"

Andrew knowed nobody of the people on the photos. All where magicals. Just one person he recognized: his cousin. From a old photo from 1984.

"Hey, that is my cousin! Your agency managed her?"

"Yes, she won the Magivision Songfestival 1984 here in Monterey. Oh, she looked wonderful on that evening. And she got 12 points from 10 other contries you have to imagine that... but well, let's go upstairs. I want to show you our studios." the leprechaun said and together they wait for the elevator.

Sal meanwhile walked with Nathalie across the streets. After they walked two times around the block they arrived Nathalie's car again. When they talked they they didn't found an answer for thier problems. When they stood there and several other people stare on them Sal knowed that they needed a place to talk alone above them. On the other side of the street was a small restaurant.

"Are you hungry? I invite you! There we can talk!" Sal said and pointed on the little Russian restaurant.

She agreed and together they entered the small restaurant where the two people inside where so astonished above the prominent visitor that one of them let a plate fall. Quiet both sat down on a table far away from the window.

"You where alone with him the whole time, right?" Sal asked.

"No, I wasn't alone. My parents helped me. And my brother and his wife, too. They already had two children. Paul's 'relationship' with his cousins is not very good. And he has less friends. Well, many people think that he is crazy... He is... like you!" his former fiancee said and became red.

"I can imagine that it was not easy for you to educate him alone..." Sal said before the flash of a camera blend him.

"Isvinite, Mr. That's for our new VIP guest's wall!" the waitor who took the photo said and handed each of them a menu before he walked with the camera back to the other man. Sal turned to Nathalie again.

"Hm... when we ate something we will feel better. And we have enough time to talk, alone!" Sal said before more and more people entered the restaurant to stare on him. Sal and Nathalie where annoyed. "If you don't want to eat something here... they will threw you out!"

Immediately all people sat down and lift their hands to order something. But all still stared on Sal...

At the same time, Paul arrived on a big square near a old historic church somewhere in the district Pacific Grove. Around the square where big old buildings. Many people walked across the scene. It was 11:45 am now and the bell in the clocktower of the church rang three times. Paul sat down on a bench and looked around. Because they where on a small hill he could see very wide. Than he start to think about that what happend.

Slowly he start to relalize that the reaction of his father was normal. He would react maybe on the same way. When he thinked about it he could hear a rumor...

All over the city the ground vibrated... Dish and furniture start to tremble...

Just less people realized it. Jonny and Grant stood in front of the psychatric hospital and looked on a map. With a pencil Jonny marked the areas they already searched. Jake meanwhile, took his mobile and tried to call his wife again. He still hadn't contact with her. She was still bind up and listened to the professor.

"I have no clue who the person is I have to clone for thier plan. I just got DNA, from hairs." the professor told. "The race-driver was just a experiment. Another clone is working for them in the garden or something else. 16 clones died during thier creation."

"It's dangerous righ?" she asked.

"Yes, cloning a full human is too dangerous. The clone you saw is dumb, the other one is deaf! An the clone which is growning inside this thing will be sick too. I know that. I don't know why I have to clone him but it must have something to do with you!"

"Yes, If this is Sal or Andrew they maybe wanted to infiltrate my family. The hairs you got, are they short or curly or what that are for hairs?" she asked and the professor took the little plastic bag with the hairs.

"They are black and..."

"Black!" she asked shocked. If the hairs where black... the clone who was growning inside the mashine was not one of her cousins. But who was it...

Jake meanwhile, was really worried now. When he stood in the kitchen to drink something he saw the dish tremble in the shelves again...

Jonny and Grant where still in front of the hospital when they saw a nurse talking with a mad man. The man, a cyclops from Los Angeles, was really mad because the patient who helped Sal and Andrew stole his car.

"We kindly apologize for that!" the nurse said and tried to calm down the cyclops who investigated the car for any damages. "He didn't knowed what he did!"

"I got a call from the police that this guy triggered two traffic-accidents with my car... I swear you, I won't pay for them."

"Is there a problem?" Jonny said and walked with Grant to the both fighting people to calm down the situation.

"Yes, one of thier crazies stole my car!" the cyclops said mad.

Jonny and Grant start to talk with them to safe the day for them.

"Listen,... I had a very hard day... And because they closed the road in the Sobranes Canyon, it was very difficult for me to come here.

"Wait which road they closed and why?" Jonny asked and showed the cyclopse the map. He pointed on a small road in the Sobranes Canyon.

"Like a wall they closed the road. There wasn't any sighn or a sightly reason why they should close this road." the man told them.

"I know a reason!" Grant said to Jonny.

In Monterey meanwhile Andrew walked with the leprechaun between all the studios in the 6th floor or the office building. From the studios they could hear all kinds of music. From Rock to Orchestra they could hear everything. Sal was with Nathalie in the restaurant just a few hundred yards away. Paul sat on the bench in front of the church and decide to apologize to his father. Jake was in the humans-world in the house of his wife's family and stared into the mirror in the bathroom. Aunt Mary and Uncle Sal watched the news.

"...that scientist are working very hard to find out the reason for the rising seismic activities across the coast. After the fortunately small tsunamis in Malibu and..." before the anchorman could finish the signal break off.

All over they could feel the earth start to quake. In the magical-world the warning-sirens start to howl. In the seismological institute the employes ran to the seismographs... the tremor was in the magical-world much harder than in the humans-world. Jake was in shock when the house start to quake and all interiour start to fall from the shelves. In the living room Aunt Mary and Uncle Sal hid in a door frame...

In the magical-world the earth quaked first less than became harder and harder. The people got in panic. Sal, Nathalie and other people in the restaurant hid under the tables. Others ran out...

Paul was thrown from the bench and layed on the ground before a street latern smashed to the ground just a few steps next to him. He tried to run away, but fall down after every step. The clocktower of the church fell over. In fear he ran away, before a panicly woman smashed on him and threw him down on the ground...

Andrew and the leprechaun hid under a door frame when the windows start to burst and parts of the celling fall down. People who where able to fly jumped out of the windows. Terrible noise filled the air. And than a thick cloud of dust shoot threw the building...

Jake and Grant, who entered the hospital again, fall down to the ground. In the hospital the patiens and the personal got in panic. When they hid under a table they pulled several people under the table too, to safe them. A water pipe broke...

Jonny's mother and the professor felt the earthquake to... but not as hard as all other people. Thier three hostage-takers too. They where just annoyed when the TV and the light's switched off...

All over Monterey and the area around the city the people where scared. Debris fell from houses... cars crashed... cables from trolleybuses fall down... fires break out... and on many places, buildings collapsed. When it was over a big cloud of dust and smoke was laying above the city. It was quiet, before sirens of police-cars and fire-trucks filled the air...

But in the humans-world, nothing serious happend!

_**End of Chapter 10**_

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Sal could hear screaming and suffering people when the earthquake was over and he and Nathalie stand up and saw the mess all around them. The interior was hardly damaged and parts of the celling fall down. The people ran out threw the hardly damaged entrace. Sal walked threw the hardly damged room and looked around. In the kitchen he found the chef with terrible injuries.

"Hey... hey don't move!" Sal said in shock and switched off the gas so that the flames on the oven extinguished themself. "NATHALIE! I NEED HELP HERE!"

On the other street-side, the building Andrew was in was hardly damaged. People ran in fear to the stairways... Smoke and dust filled the air. The leprechaun who escorted Andrew threw the building was already gone. With the others he ran to the stairway. Andrew stood up and walked threw the destroyed corridor. Electric sparks fell from the celling, and dark smoke came out of one of the studios.

Paul woke up when a man stood over him.

"_Hey, boy are you okay?_" the man asked.

"I... I'm..." Paul began before he stood up and looked around.

The church was destroyed. On the square fissures openned. Water shoot out of broken pipes. The most buildings around the square looked undamaged. But some buildings where damaged or in fire. Paul took his backpack and ran away.

Jake was in still in the humans-world where his wife's uncle and aunt where still shocked above the earthquake.

"Ow... that was hard!" Uncle Sal said and switched on the radio.

Jake walked to the window to see what happend. He was relieved. In the humans-world the earthquake was not as hard as in the magical-world. But he had no clue where his family was now.

His son and his friend where in the psychatric hosptial where a panic broke out under the patients. The buildings was nearly undamaged instead of the broken water pipe but the patiens ran threw the building.

"_NO PANIC!_" a nurse shouted and opened the doors to the garden. "_OUT OUT OUT._.." she shouted furter and all ran out.

"_I told it you!_" the patient who ran threw the garden earlier screamed. "_That's just the beginning!_"

Jonny and Grant stood up from the ground and helped some of the patiens to leave the hospital. The building was really undamaged. Just the interior was damaged. Water covered the whole ground. When both stood with the others in the garden they tried to realize what happend.

"Was that... a big earthquake?" Grant asked shocked.

Jonny realized that they had to act now. He took Grant and flew with him up into the sky. When they where in the air both could see the hardly damaged city of Magical-Monterey and where shocked. Several fires broke out. Smoke increased from many buildings. But it looked like the most buildings survived the earthquake.

In the laboratory, Jonny's mother and the professor where confused.

"What was that? This earthquake was strange, so soft and like we are swimming!" the professor said.

"Yes, what is that for a building?" Jonny's mother asked herself.

The three evil people in the big luxurious living room where shocked above the news-pictures. That was not planned.

"...that the president of California ordered the state of emergency for the Monterey, the Big Sur and the Santa Cruz Prefectures. In the districts Pacific Grove and Seaside, terrible fires broke out. Several old buildings in the city-centre collapsed totally..." the anchorman said to several pictures about the earthquake damages.

"How could that happen? That wasn't in the plan!" one of the woman said mad.

"Ladies... calm down! There is a easy explanation for that... and don't forget... when we are sucsessfull, the whole East-Coast will look like Monterey after that earthquake.

Jonny meanwhile land in Monterey next to a totally destroyed single-family house and helped the people there for thier search for survivors. Paul was walking threw the city. All over people left the buildings and ran away. The police patroled. When Paul passed a laundry shop a woman ran out with a cash-register. In that moment the earth quaked again.

All over the people where in panic again. Sal and Nathalie who just left the building with the injured chef of the restaurant, ran away from the building. Andrew who was alone could feel the floor moving before he saw the walls and the ground in front of him disappearing when parts of the building colapsed. Paul ran away from the building with the laundry because the front-wall collapsed totally so that he could see into the building...

In the seismological-institute, the employes where shocked above the high intensity of the aftershock. The seismologist tried to contact the president with a radio, because all phones where out of order now.

"SI!" he screamed. "_That was just a aftershock. We will need time to localate the epicenter... yes..._"

"_How strong was the main earthquake?_" the presidents voice said threw the radio.

"_6.5 for 21 seconds! And it was very close to the city. Very close!_" the seismologist said and turned to his assistants. "_Are the phones working?_"

"_No!_"

In the city, Andrew reached the stairway of the building he was shocked. The stairway was totally destoryed. The half building collapsed. Andrew was alone and captured. Till a dragon passed the building.

"Hey, ...ayuda... ayuda... Help me!" Andrew screamed and the dragon stopped in the air and turned to Andrew. "Please... Help me! Ayuda!"

The dragon took him and flew with him down to the earth where he met Sal. The dragon flew away.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sal asked.

"Yes, I think!" Andrew said and looked back to the totally destroyed office-building. "Oh, my gosh... I was inside this... ruin!"

Together they walked to Nathalie who looked for injured people and the hardly injured chef on the middle of the square. Sal took out his mobile but he had no net. Across the whole region the phones where out of order now. Around them the traffic stopped almost totally, because several roads where impassable now.

"The chef has terrible burns he have to go to a hospital... _WHERE IS THE FIRST AID KIT?_" she shouted and a ogre woman arrived with a first-aid-kit from a destroyed car. "Is there a working phone somewhere?"

"No, in the whole city not!" a man with a mobile said.

Nathalie bound a bandage over the blody wound of a young girl when a policeman arrived.

"_Are you a doctor?_" he asked.

"_No, a nurse!_" she answered.

"_Okay, you stay here and help we send the injured people to you. Everyone who is not injured goes home!_" the man shouted.

"_But officer I have to look for my son!_" Nathalie protested.

"_YOU STAY HERE!_" the officer said mad and send the not injured people away.

"Something wrong?" Sal asked.

"They don't allow me to go and look for Paul."

"I will look for him!" Sal said.

"YOU!" she said confused but accept it. "...School number 12 in Del Rey Oaks. A English-School." She threw her keys to Sal. "Find him!"

"I will!" Sal said and ran with Andrew to Nathalies car, which was undamaged. He start to drive over the damaged street and disappeared between all the other cars.

Nathalie looked after them and was worried. She forgot to tell them where Paul's school was. So she hoped that he remembers the way they drove.

Jonny and Grant found a injured woman in the collapsed house and Jonny carried her to an ambulance car.

"Muchas gracias!" she said.

"You're welcome!" Jonny said before he walked to Grant. "Do you have contact with my father?"

"No... no signal!" Grant said and put his mobile back into his pocket. "I don't want to know how it looks in the humans-world."

When both flew away the phone in the backpack rang.

"Yes!" Grant said.

"Oh god... thank you I arrived you!" the seismologist said. "I have a good message and a bad message!"

"The bad first please!" Grant said.

"The epicenter of the earthquake was in the Salinas Valley, close to the city. Because that the damages are so high."

"And the good message?" Grant asked and looked down on a totally destoryed warehouse.

"The good message is that when all wents good... it's over... with everything. With all fissures and little tremors. But it's to early to say that. We will feel aftershocks for weeks but for the moment it's all okay."

"Okay thank you!" Grant said and hang off to tell Jonny what he knowed.

"That means when that what happend before the big earthquake, not happens again... the earth will calm down and all becomes normal again. What did the man said... in the Soberanes Canyon they closed a road?" Jonny asked.

"That means there have to be something?" Grant continued.

Immediately both boys start to fly to this canyon just 8 miles south of the city. Both could see fire-brigades and ambulances racing threw the whole city. They where pretty sure that thousands of people where injured. But they had a trace. Just minutes later both where astonished when they saw a big luxurious villa, hidden in the valley.

"Wow... what is that?" Grant asked astonished.

"That's looking like a big office-building in form of a Island with Tropical beaches..." Jonny said.

In this building the three evil people saw Jonny and Grant on a radar screen.

"I told you that he will come!" the man said.

"Awww... very great! When he arrives he do with us the same what the police did with me when this senseless idiots arrest me just for holding a maid!" the evil slave-keeper woman said mad.

"Calm down! Parts of this building are couvered with sphinx-hair... a substance which weaks dragons." the man explained but confused the both human-woman who looked with wide opened eyes with him. "Dragon-kryptonite! If that is better understandable for you!"

Both woman where satisfied.

"And what if he realizes it! I want to capture him now..." the other woman said mad.

"What do you think, what for the canon on the roof is for... hehehe..." the man said and lift a remote controler from the table.

On the roof a big gate opened and a canon-like mashine came out threw a gate in the roof. Slowly it targeted Jonny and Grant who got a strange feeling.

"Jonny, I have this strange feeling! We should..." he began but couldn't finish because a bright white beam hit them.

Jonny felt weak immediately and transformed back into his human-form in air. He and Grant where soaring in this beam which slowly pulled them to the villa... A smaller red beam let Grant fall asleep, when Jonny became senseless...

In the damaged city, Sal and Andrew arrived Paul's school. The building was undamaged. On the square in front of the building hundreds of teenagers stood and slowly calmed down from the shock when Sal walked on the square.

"Boaahh... that's this guy from the show..." someone yelled.

Sal didn't listened. He walked to a man in a business suit who talked with other adult people. "Excuse me!"

"Not yet..." the principal said mad and turned. "Hey, you are this guy..."

"Yes, I am the guy from the show where so often explode something, I know!" Sal said annoyed. "Paul Danielson? Where is he?"

"Why do you want to know that?" the principal asked. "What do you want from him?"

"I have to find him... I promised his mother to bring him back home. Because... he is my son and I want to be a good father!" Sal said and

All students who could hear it made: "O!"

"That explains why Paul is so crazy!" a boy whispered to another one.

"Do you know him?" Paul asked and turned to the boy.

"Well... he wanted to be alone because he was sad that you are afraid of him and..."

"WHERE?" Sal shouted.

"He walked to the shopping mile near the Del Rey Catholic Church... there I saw him for the last time." the boy said and Sal ran back to the car where Andrew wait for him.

Sal turned the key but the car didn't runned. "Oh... please turn on..." he shouted and finally the motor of the 15 years old Lada turned on and he raced to the square the boy was talking about.

The street was couvered with bricks and wood planks. Water from broken pipes couvered the whole street. Paul was walking with several other people over the street. Buildings had cracks in the walls. Windows where broken. Paul passed an alleyway where a group of young men counted money. When they saw Paul they became mad. That where marauders...

Sal meanwhile honked when people who left the damaged buildings blocked the streets. He and his brother looked around to see where Paul could be. Than he saw him running out of a alleyway... followed by a group of evil people with planks and old pipes. They threatened him.

"PAUL!" Sal screamed and stepped on the throtle.

The car raced straight ahead so that the marauders had to jump away. Paul recognized the car and ran to it. He opened the back-door and Sal raced away in that moment Paul was inside. The marauders followed him them but stopped because they realized that they had no chance to follow them. Inside the car Paul took a camera, his mother forgot on the back seat and photographed the marauders.

"The police will be happy to see this." he said satisfied and turned to his father and his uncle. "Oh,... my gosh... I'm so happy to see you!"

Sal drove slower: "Paul, I'm sorry for that what happend. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay!" Paul said. "I mean... last night, it was my first transformation. I have no clue how I made it. Because that I couldn't defend myself when this guys attacked me. Thank you. For saving me!"

Sal took his hand back to Paul and Paul hold it. Both where happy that they where safe now. Slowly Sal drove the old car across damaged streets, undamaged streets and blocked streets. They needed more than one hour with all the traffic jams and blocked streets. Many people walked or drove home. The police evacuvated the people out of the hardly damaged areas... All arrived back tired.

Jonny and Grant slowly woke up and realized that they where bound on chairs.

"MOM!" Jonny yelled when he was awake. "What happend?"

"They captured you too." she said worried. "They are smarter than I thaugt!"

"Mom, the last earthquake was terrible! That was a big one!"

"What but... we felt it... like we where swimming!" she realized and knowed now where they where. "This building have to be a very special construction. Especially build to withstand big earthquakes."

"Who is that?" Grant asked when he saw the professor.

"I'm the one who never should do that what I did again..." the professor said sad. "And I can't belive it... the American-Dragon and his human-supporter are children!"

"Teenagers... Children are the smaller people!" Grant said. "What do you do here?"

"I cloned for this perished people humans!" he said sad.

"Clones? But cloning is prophibited since the 50s!" Jonny said.

"Do you mean in your world... are many clones!" the professor asked.

"Cloning is prophibited because, that is too dangerous. There are around 300 clones living on earth. All are handicapped. They live in a special clone colony on Tatubrya!" Jonny's mother told.

"What is Tatubrya?" everyone asked.

"The little island between Chemoedahve and Hubratna! Two of the main-islands of the Draco's Islands." she explained and everyone understood. "All this clones need help in almost every thing in thier lives. It's so sad. All of them are created illegally. It's so sad... but they are happy on thier little island."

"But what this people want to do with clones?" Jonny asked confused.

"They wanted to interfere my family. They tried to create a clone of Sal or Andrew who would do everything what they want..."

"Like kidnap you!" Grant continued.

"Exactly!"

Sal and Andrew meanwhile entered Paul's house. Some tiles fell down. But instead of that the house wasn't damaged from outside. But inside was a huge mess. All over dust layed on the furniture. Books and dish fell out of the shelves and a big crack couvered the celing. The lamp hang down on just one cable.

"Oh my gosh... Mom will get an hearth-attack when she sees this!" Paul said and placed his backpack on the ground.

Together they walked threw the damaged house. Paul looked around. All was couvered with dust and dirt. Sal stood next to the hanging lamp and touched it.

"You know... I can help you with the remodeling if your mother allows me..." Sal said before he touched the lamp which smashed down with parts of the celling. "Oups..."

"Yes, When you tear down the rest of the house she will really allow you it... no you will have to!" Paul said.

Andrew meanwhile found his mobile under the table.

"Hey... here it is... I know that I forgot it!" Andrew said and looked on the display. "Hey, I got a message before the earthquake..."

"A message? From who?"

"From our cousin!" Andrew said confused and opened the message to read it: "I'm in danger, mountains... 231-AGUT4!"

"What?" Paul asked. "Repeat the code!"

"231-AGUT4!" Andrew said. "What is that? Do you know?"

"That is not a code?" Paul said. "That is a number from a licence-plate. Look mom's car has 230 in her licence-number. The 200ed numbers are all from Monterey and the region. 231 have to be somewhere in the Carrapata..."

"Carrapata! Mountains! She is in the mountains and she is in danger." Sal realized. "We have to contact Jonny or Jake or however..."

Andrew tried to call his parents but he had still no net. Than he ran to the phone in the kitchen. It was also out of order.

"Nothing... there is no chance to contact them." Andrew said disapointed.

"It looks like we have to look for it." Sal said and took the keys again. "Paul, what is the best way to the mountains from here?"

"I come with you..."

"Forget it... That's to dangerous! Your mother said I have to bring you home and she will never forgive me if you..."

"But she will also never forgive you when you leave me alone... after a terrible disaster... alone in a damaged house, without water..." Paul said and opened the fauced where dark brown water came out.

Sal saw that his son was smart. "Okay... your mother don't have to know what we do!"

Together they sat into the car again and start to drive to the mountains.

Jake meanwhile helped his 'parents-in-law' to tidy up the house again. All where mad.

"I hope our nice is okay!" Aunt Mary said.

"Yes... I hope it too!" Jake said and looked on the TV, where the news told about a 'little' earthquake in Middle California...

_**End of Chapter 11**_

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

Jonny tried to release from the chair but he wasn't successful. The sphinx-hair in the chain weaked him and he got sick from it. Grant was also unable to move like Jonny's mother. Just the professor could walk but he was also bound on the mashine.

"Who is growning up there?" Jonny's mother asked.

"I don't want to know it! And I don't want to know what will happen when the evil people find out that I cloned the wrong guy for them." the professor said worried.

"When he is ready?" Grant asked.

"In a hour maybe!"

Jonny meanwhile became senseless...

Sal, Andrew and Paul drove slowly threw the damaged city. All three where relieved when they saw that the damages where not so hard as they first believed. Especially in the suburbs. But of course all over the people where in shock now. When they arrived the city limits they found with Paul's help the road threw the Carrapatas. When they drove the traffic became less. Andrew found a traffic-guide in the glove compartment and looked on a list which listened all codes from licence-plates.

"231... that's the licence-number for the Soberanes Canyon." Andrew said.

"The Soberanes Canyon... I heared that they closed the only road threw the canyon." Paul said. "It's right there!"

Paul pointed on a corner in a crossroad. Sal turned right and drove around one mile on the road before he arrived a big barricade.

"Strange place to close a road!" he said and all left the car.

In the hideout of the villians one of the woman was annoyed about the noise from the radar.

"Hello... is there anyone... HELLO!" she was alone. When she looked on the radar which made the noise she finally saw a MUTE-button on the left side. She pressed it immediately. "Aww... that's better!" she said and walked back to look for the others. What she didn't knowed was that she also switched the alert to mute... In that moment, three small green points appeared on the screen. But that nobody realized.

Sal, Andrew and Paul walked around the barricade.

"You're right... that is a strange place to close the road." Andrew said. "It's normal to close the road directly on the crossroad."

"I smell something!" Paul said and walked across the road. "I smell... hmmm... Smell's like ocean... like... fish..."

The both humans followed the werewolf boy and looked around. Sal forgot the map in the car which stood behind the barricade. When they saw a big strange building all where surprised. Andrew took his mobile to use the camera to zoom closer to the strange building. The building was in the middle of a small man-made lake. The building looked like from the future...

"Wow... that's... I can't explain it!" Paul said and together they walked closer and closer.

"Do you think they are inside?" Sal asked his son when they arrived something what looked like a ventilation shaft.

"Hmm..." Paul said when he smelled on that what came out of the shaft. "Smells like reptiles and... oh... smells like human... and many chemistery."

In that moment they start to release the screws... the alert in the villians headquarter switched on. But fortunately it was mute. Nobody inside the big villa realized the intruders. Sal, Andrew and Paul walked threw the big shaft and where confused.

"Keep quiet!" Andrew said and together they walked further.

In the strange lab a bell rang. It sound like the bell of a microvave when a green light switched on over the mashine where a human body grown inside. Exactly in that moment the three villians entered the room. One of them threw a bag with clothes to the professor.

"Give him that! He should wear something when we see him... allthough we doesn't need him anymore." the man said and turned to his hostages. "And now to you!"

"Why you don't do it short..." Jonny's mother said annoyed. "And than you have one problem less."

"WHAT?" Grant screamed shocked.

Grant's scream was so loud that Sal, Andrew and Paul could hear it in the shaft. They where sure that the others where here and walked faster.

"We decide who dies here!" the former slave-keeper said angrilly.

"Calm down... our guests should now why they are here!"

'Oh no a lecture!' Grant thaught.

In that moment Jonny woke up because the power of the shinx-hair became less. So he also could hear the statement of the three evil people. Sal, Andrew and Paul arrived a place with a grid so that they could look into the big creepy lab. All three could also see and hear now everything.

"I know this guy... he was in the news several days ago!" Paul whispered to the both men.

"Well..." the evil man said when the map of the West-Coast appeared again on the screen. "...My father was punished for economical-fraud because you. I was mad. Because you my childhood was terrible. So I decide to follow my father and making something to increase my wealth and my power..."

The both humans and the werewolf in the shaft where confused. The professor was worried during the clone inside the mashine start to turn on the clouthes.

"Okay... this is California! The American West-Coast, home of millions of people, magicals and humans... Well, and this is the San Andreas Fault." the fault appeared on the screen as a thin red line. "That is the reason why the earth in California is quaking so often. Well... but next to the San Andreas... there is a second one..."

A second fault appeared on the screen. Much bigger and longer than San Andreas but it stopped in the San Francisco Bay-area. "This fault is the reason why the San Francisco Bay, the Lake San Antonio, the Salton Sea and the Golf of California are excisting... well when San Andreas was birth, the other fault lost it's intensity. But I'm sure you can imagine that four extremly strong bombs are able to activate the fault again and..."

"And could destroy the whole coast!" Jonny's mother said shocked.

On the screen California break off from the rest of the continent across the second much bigger fault. A slim, long new Island was created. From San Francisco down to the Baya California a wide river seperated now California from the rest of the contry.

"The areas around this new river... are mine... bougth worthless. But when it will be on a river... that will be wealth. And on this island... we will create... a totally new contry!" the evil wizard said and laughed. "Where everyone have to pay high taxes to me..."

"Where everyone have to do everything I want!" the woman who was responisble for the death of Grant's mother said.

"And where it is allowed to abuse his employees and no police is there... and all belong to me!" the former slave-keeper said. The both others looked annoyed about here.

The three guys in the shaft where shocked when they saw the island on the screen. They where pretty sure that this would kill all people on the islands. And many people across the whole contry. They listened further.

"That will never work... it will kills you too!" Jonny said angrilly.

"Ohhohoh... really... This building... is a special construction by me. It's able to withstand a earthquake with a magnitute 12 and stronger. What do you think why you didn't felt the last earthquake so hard. Under us are big water tanks which absorbs all energy a earthquake makes..."

"Water tanks?" Sal whispered to the others. "That's it!"

Andrew and Paul had no clue what he was talking about. Slowly Paul start to realize what he was talking about.

"AWW... how long does this stupid clone needs to put on clouthes." the evil wizard shouted and took his wand. A beam entered the mashine so that the clone was now wearing the clouthes. "And now I want to know how he looks... Well, Sal two... how are you?"

In that moment the evil wizard opened the door he got a shock and start to scream...

In Monterey... the police tried to get the control back. The gouvernment ordered a curfew. The news in the humans-world start to report about it.

"...that this pictures from an unknown person shows huge damages in the magical-world. The earthquake with a magnitude of 4.6 was in the magical-world a earthquake with a magnitude of 6.5. We have no clue who send us this informations." the anchorman of the humans-world news told.

In his office the president of Magical-California and the mayor of Magical-Monterey stood in a office and watched the humans-world programme.

"Are you sure with this decicion?" the mayor asked.

"Yes! The humans should know that they are in danger too...!" the preisident said and looked out of the window. On the other side of the city-hall square a building was in fire...

The evil wizard meanwhile was still in shock when he saw the clone. But than he was mad. Really mad.

"WHO IS THAT?" he screamed.

All others couldn't see the clone. Just when the wizard pulled out the small asian man all others could see him.

"WHO IS THAT?" the wizard screamed again.

"Oh my gosh... they cloned Greg!" Sal said shocked.

"WHO IS THAT?" the wizard shouted again before he finally recognized the man. "Hey... that's ... that's one of the other guys from this show.!"

Sal looked in shock on the clone of his colleague and friend. He couldn't believe it. Because that someone stole hairs from his car. They wanted to clone him but because he borrowed the car to his colleauge they took the wrong hairs.

"Aww... that's unbelivable!" the evil man said annoyed and turned to the grinning clone.

The former slave keeper was angrilly. "Aww... that's great... your stupid plan's. I have enough of you." she shouted. Than she turned to the clone. Without any reason she slaped the clone into his face. The clone was afraid and start to scream.

When he screamed it was horrible. The voice of the clone was much higher and shrilly that the vine bottle on the table between Jonny and his mother broke. Everyone who was able hold his hands about his ears. The clone screamed further. But the evil slave-keeper continued and slapped him into his face again.

"STOP! STOP WITH THIS ANNOYING SQUAKING! OR YOU LAND ON THE DUMP ALONG WITH THE OTHER FAILURES!" she screamed.

The clone stopped screamming and ran to the professor who hugged him. The clone was like a little child. A little inoncent child. The wizard lift his want and closed her mouth. Now he was annoyed.

"You know... you are too evil. Even for us you are to evil." the wizard said and walked to the other woman. "You know... We... just wanted you because you are so mad on her..."

When the evil woman saw the wizard and the other human woman kissing she tried to respond. But she couldn't speak and move... the only thing she could become was red. Jonny's mother had to laugh. A wizard who was working together with the two most evil woman in the world... could just act on this way.

"You know... you are not better like all the other antisocial people who sat in prison. When I found out what you did and why you sat in prison... I just have to say: You really deserved it! You deserved more!" the wizard said and winked with his wand again.

The evil woman was rising up into the air before she hit with her head the celling. The punch was so hard that she became senseless. Than she flew to the other side of the hall where a gate with a water-tank under it opened. In shock, everyone, instead of the two other evil people could see that the tank was filled with sharks...! She fell in and the gate closed fast.

"Oh my gosh... you are so..." Jonnys mother began.

"Oh, I know... brilliant!" the evil man said and took his 'girlfriend's' hand. "We leave now... but before we go I have to say that I wasn't ready. The little earthquakes you felt where just tests. That these tests are responsible for the huge earthquake in Monterey is possible, but in a few hours when the Island will be born... nobody will talk about Monterey anymore..."

Both left the room. Jonny's mother looked to the professor who investigated the clone. The trained MD was worried.

"I knowed it... he is sick!" the professor said ashamed. "I'm not sure but I think he is autistic!"

"Oh... the poor boy!" Grant said. "Hey, clone... do you want a bonbon?" Grant asked and confused everyone. "Than you just have to release me from this chains..."

"NICE TRY!" a voice shouted. All looked up to see the two evil people again. The man hold a waffle with ice-cream in his hand. "This is yours when you come to me!"

The clone followed the order and ran upstaris to catch the ice. When he start to lick on it the wizard became mad. "Hey, what do you have to say?"

"THANK you!" the clone said with his shrill, annoying voice.

In the lab several more glasses broke and in the shaft the three good people where so shocked that all fell down.

"What was that?" the evil woman asked confused and looked on the ventilation shaft. The wizard lift his wand and ripped away the grid to expose the three guys who hid in the shaft and heared everything.

"INTRUDERS!" the evil wizard shouted and lift his wand.

"RUN!" Jonny's mother screamed when she recognized her cousins.

All three start to run. A green magical beam hit the shaft and let it smashing down to the ground in that moment all three just left the area of the collapsing shaft. They ran further...

"I knowed it... we shouldn't interfere into our cousins life. She warned it to do..." Sal screamed when they ran further.

In the lab the wizard was mad again. "Awww... how could they enter this building? I have the most expensive alert-system in the world..."

The evil woman realized what she did. "Ehm... what do you think how that could happend?" she asked ashamed.

"I have no clue... we have to find them before they leave... they are here somewhere."

The three guys finally arrived a shaft down. There was a ladder.

"Hurry up before they find us!" Sal said and Paul step on the ladder first. The way down was deep...

In the living-room the both evil people walked to a control panel...

"They think they are smart. But I'm rich an so I also have one of the most expensive air-conditioning-systems in the world." the evil man said and pressed some buttons. "Enjoy this!"

In the shafts the air start to get colder and colder.

"What is that?" Andrew asked in fear before a huge blow pushed them down threw the shaft.

"PAUL!" Sal screamed.

In the lab they could hear the screaming. All tried to release from thier chains again. Cold wind blowed out of the broken shaft. Grant finally succeded and his chair broke... Grant stood up and released the others from thier chains. When Jonny's mother carried away the shinx-hair away as fast as possible, her son and his friend relieved the professor from the chain.

"Okay, and now the others."

In that moment they where blown threw the shafts. Paul transformed again. Paul had no clue how he did it but that was a change. The both humans hold on his fur during he was scratching with his claws in the walls of the shaft. The landing was hard... but they survived.

In the lab the professor protested when he should leave. He took a chair and tried to hit against the mashine.

"I don't want to create someone anymore again." he screamed and hit with the chair against the mashine as hard as possible, but it not helped. Jonny and Grant already flew threw the shaft where ice-cold wind blowed threw the big shafts. In the lab they could feel that it became colder with every second. With several chemicals she found in a shelv she filled a bottle the clone didn't destroyed with his voice. The liquid in the bottle bubbled. Jonny's mother closed the bottle and placed it between some cables of the mashine. The cables where so damaged that sparks came out of them.

"RUN!" she screamed to the professor and both ran to the shaft.

The liquid in the bottle finally broke it and the sparks from the cables did the rest. A hugh fireball came out of it and couvered the whole mashine with a burning liquid. The professor was satisfied when the fire start to damage the mashine more and more. There will no handicaped clone born with it anymore... Together with Jonny's mother he climbed up threw the damaged shaft to the exit... but then they seperated.

"Run out and run away!" she just screamed and the professor did it. She meanwhile tried to walk threw the shaft and fighted against the cold storm inside.

Jonny and Grant meanwhile, arrived the three guys who layed on the downside of the shaft where the wind blowed them down. Jonny was also smashed with his big wings down. Just Paul was able to stand and stand up to smash with his big wolf body threw the big grid in front of them. Jonny transformed back to his human-form and with Grant's help they carried out of the shaft with the both humans. Jonny's mother meanwhile arrived the ladder on the top of the shaft and start to climb down. The strong cold wind blowed up her dress and almost ripped it away. But she climbed down further. Jonny could see her and helped her. Now they where all together again.

"Where is the professor?"

"He is safe! I hope!" Jonny's mother said and looked around.

During the cold wind blowed out behind them they realized that they where in the down level Lampezeda was talking about. All looked around and realized that the house was really standing on 9 gigantic plastic-bags filled with water.

"WOW!" Grant said before the clone appeared with a gun.

"Master said killing!" the clone said when he came out of his hideout and threatened them all with a pistol. "Master said kill!"

When he talked all hold thier ears. Paul suffered most because he had the best ears. Sal lift his hands and tried to talk with the clone.

"Hey, hey clone... do you really want to do what this people say. They hit you!" Sal said. The clone didn't acted. Than Jonny saw a mind-controller in his neck...

In the big living-room the two evil people switched off the air-conditioner. The professor arrived outside and was relieved. He looked back into the shaft where black-smoke was blowed out from the lab. In the living room Jorge handed a gun to his girlfriend.

"Go to the lab!" he said. "And kill this intruders in front of her eyes. She should see what happens if someone tries to stop us.

In the room with the water tanks, the clone of Sal's colleague still threatened them.

"Hey, you can't kill us... I know your original!" Sal said and start to whisper to Paul. "Does someone has a photo of me and the other hosts?"

Everyone shaked his head.

"Or a TV-guide?" Sal asked.

Luckily the clone followed this order and took a TV-guide from a table next to him. He threw it to Sal. "Master said kill!" he said again.

"What do you planned?" his cousin asked.

"I don't know..." Sal said and searched the TV-guide and had luck. In the magical-magazine was a big photo of the cast of thier show. "Hey, clone do you see this... that is you... and me!"

The clone saw the photo of him and the others. Slowly he took the pistol down and the mind-controller got a short-cut. "Daddy?" he said when he saw himself on the photo.

Upstairs the woman ran back, behind her the air filled with black smoke. "They escaped!" she screamed.

"WHAT!" the wizard shouted back angrilly.

"And they put the lab in fire!" she said.

"How could that happen?" he said when he walked to the radar screen and saw that someone pressed the mute button. "Who switched to mute?" he asked confused and looked up to his girlfriend.

"Ahm... this stupid slave-keeper must had to it!" she lied. "She was annoyed because the beeping the radar made... that she told!"

The man believed it...

Downstairs the mind-controller fall of of the clones body, and the clone was staring on the photo.

"Daddy!" he said again and confused everyone.

"Yes,... yes... I know your daddy! And do you know what would make your daddy very happy?" Sal asked the clone who shaked his head. "He would be very happy when you give me this gun!"

"Okay!" the clone said and threw the gun into Sal's hands.

All where relieved. The clone was on thier side again. When Jonny looked around he got an idea.

"We destroy this place! Maybe we can prevent on that way that they destroy the whole West-Coast! We just have to let the water out of this... tanks and the house will collapse." Jonny said.

"Yes, you are right! The whole building is standing on this water-bags! Sal give me the gun..." Jonny's mother said and Sal handed her the gun.

Everyone entered the shaft again. Paul tried to transform back but he needed around one minute for it. When they start to climb up the ladder and Jonny took as much as possible passengers to fly them up... his mother shoot on first water tank which explode like a balloon...

_**End of Chapter 12**_

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

When all where in the strange villa, in Monterey the fire-brigade tried to get the control above the fires. In the humans-world, the people slowly start to realize that that what happend in the Magical-World, was just the beginning...

"...that the most of the around 200 fires are under control. Because the epicenter was near Salinas in Laguna Seca, very close to the ground the damages are much harder than after the last big earthquake in 1989. Meanwhile, the seismologycal institute of the Magical-World confirmed that the earthquake had a magnitute of 6.7 and was occuring for 27 seconds..." the anchorman of the humans-world news told. "At the moment we have no more informations..."

Jake sat in the house of his wife's family and stared on the pictures in the TV. The magical-world published just less... but they where enough that all people believed what they told.

In the strange villa, the evil couple didn't realized that downstairs slowly the water which was holding the whole building was gone. Both just stood in the living room next to thier baggage.

"Okay... we still have the bomb near Gilroy... with that we will take reverenge!" Jorge said before the lights start to flimmer.

Downstairs, Jonny's mother climbed up the ladder when her son flew the others to the roof. The basement slowly filled with water water from the exploded tanks... Paul who was already on the roof could hear with his good senses how they talked.

"Gilroy? What's in Gilroy?" he asked himself.

When the water hit some cables, all lights switched off. The both evil people knowed now that they where still here. When both start to ran the ground start to tremble and the whole building start to tip over to the left side... Things fell out of shelves and the wall got a crack.

"Awww... they destroyed my earthquake-precaution!" Jorge shouted mad and took his wand. But than the wand fell out of his hand when the both clones who worked in the house ran out panicly. "Hey, you... come back you stupid copies and... aww..."

On the roof, the others could also feel that the building will colapse soon. Jonny's mother arrived in that moment the water shoot out threw the shafts. The building made unbelivable noise when it was moving more and more. Paul, finally sucseeded in transforming back to his wolf-form and took his father and uncle and the clone when Jonny took his mother and his friend...

Downstairs, water from the man made lake smashed into the building and damaged it much more.

"Okay, and now go away from here." Jonny's mother shouted before a wide crack opened behind them and the building start to break into pieces...

Inside, Jorge and his more evil girlfriend hugged when the building smashed against the class-walls of the man-made lake and the ground floor filled with water.

"Aww... I'm sorry what I said about your haircut!" Jorge shouted.

"And I'm sorry that I switched the alert to mute!" she shouted back.

"WHAT!" he shouted mad and pushed her away. "Awww... I knowed it... you are more stupid than a..." he shouted further before a big heavy bookshelve smashed on them.

In a big heavy dustcloud the building upset totally... leaving just a big heap of debris. The both older clones stand on the parking lot and start to chear...

"Yes... they are dead... they are dead..." they start to sing when they saw the totally destroyed building.

In the little forest next to the destoroyed building, Paul stood up and transformed back to look for his father who layed next to him. After thier jump from the roof of the collapsing building all where uninjured.

"Dad, are you okay?" Paul asked and Sal looked on him.

"P... Paul... When did you said is the career-day in your school?" he asked and Paul hugged him happily.

When Jonny's mother saw it she was pretty sure who this boy was. She stood up and walked threw the dusty scene to the boy.

"Oh my gosh... you're looking exaclty like your father when he was in your age. Like twins..." she said astonished before she looked behind to see the destroyed building. "That they couldn't survive."

"Do you mean it's over?" Andrew asked relieved.

"Yes, I hope!" his cousin said.

Grant looked very long on the totally destroyed building. He knowed that the woman, who was responsible for the dead of his mother was inside and that she couldn't survive it. "This is for you mom!" he said and was a little bit satisfied.

Than a loud beeping came out of the clones pocket. The clone took out a brand-new smartphone where Jorge Lampezeda appeared on the screen. He smiled and grinned eviliy.

"Hhehehe... you think that you where successful! But at least I will be. When you see this, I'm dead, but in this moment you see this message, the bomb which should trigger the earthquake is activated... hahahaha..."

All where shocked and stared on the little screen. Horrified they listened to the message of the dead wizard.

"I give you a hint... enjoy the last hour of California... hahahahahaha..." with these words the message end.

"Oh no... we have to find this bomb! One our is to less, it could be everywhere from here to Mexico!" Grant said shocked.

"What's with evacuvating?" Paul asked.

"30 million people in one hour? That's impossible!" Jonny said and was counting both worlds...

Meanwhile, Lassen Peak finally stopped with spitting out ash and smoke... and in many parts of California the ground start to calm down. But now this bomb could destory the whole West-Coast. When they talked, the clone walked to the both others and hugged them.

"Bro...ther!" he said and hugged the other clones. Than all three looked up to see the dark green Lada of Paul's mother standing there. "Ohh... brmm... brm..." together the three clones walked to the car...

The others meanwhile talked about that what they should do now. Than Paul remembered what he could hear.

"Gilroy... they talked about Gilroy!" Paul said.

"Gilroy? Are you sure?" Jonny asked.

"Yes, they said ... near Gilroy...!" Paul remembered.

Jonny's mother tried to remember that what she saw in the time in the lab. The new fault was going threw the Silicon Valley... so Gilroy was directly over the fault. "That could be possilbe. Jonny bring me back to the institute. You and Grant will fly to the fault and try to find this bomb. I will talk with the seismologysts..."

"And what we can do?" Sal asked quiet.

His cousin looked very long on her two cousins and thier new son/ nephew. Than she looked on her watch. It was too late to delete thier memory with a normal potion. But she couldn't let them alone here. Than she remembered that they found her here and that they are helped them to escape.

"I know what you can do!" she said. "Keep an eye on the three clones!"

The three guys agreed and Jonny transformed to fly with Grant and his mother away. The winked when they flew away. "GOOD LUCK!"

Just seconds later the professor found them.

"Oh, my gosh are you okay? I saw everything!" the professor said.

"Yes, yes,... it's okay... where are the clones?" Andrew asked when he looked around.

Paul was shocked when he could hear the motor of his mothers car. "Did you left the key in the car?" he asked his father.

Sal agreed and together they ran to the place where the car stood. They could just see the three clones racing away and leaving them alone in the wasteland.

"Oh, my gosh... your mother kills me!" Sal said shocked. "Where they want to go?"

Inside the car the clone of Sal's colleauge looked on the picture in the TV guide and kissed himself. "Daddy... I come..."

Mad and tired, the three humans and the werewolf start to walk...

Jonny meanwhile, flew as fast as possible back to Monterey. When they arrived at the institute they saw the huge damages in the suburbs. The institute was also damaged. Jonny left his mother on the terrace behind the institute and flew away. She ran inside to met the employees who tidied up the mess. She took the seismologyst on his arm and pulled him into a office to talk with him alone.

"Do you remember the second fault you told me and that the seismologyst who investigated it is dead?" she asked.

"Yes, I know what you mean... I found something!" he said and walked to the desk and a map with the second fault appeared on the screen. "Why do you need it?"

Jonny's mother closed the door before she told him everything. From the bombs in the fault... to the earthquake which was maybe triggered by the experiments.

"That would explain everything!" he said shocked.

"We can't evacuvate! We have to find this bomb! When someone finds out that it will give and unbelivable panic..."

"You said Gilroy!" the ogre said and zoomed to Gilroy. "This map is already two years old... the man who was working on it thaught that in the north of Gilroy could be a cave in the fault."

"A cave?"

"Yes,... I can't tell you it now but I would say that there the fault is very unstable..."

When he told this she took out her mobile to call Jonny. 'I hope Sal and Andrew have a quiet time with the clones!' she thaught.

Her cousin where still walking threw the woods. The clones drove very fast above the closed freeway... "Free... free... free... we are so free..." the clones sung when a police car followed them...

Grant took Jonny's mobile from the backpack to pick up the call. Jonny's mother told them everything she found out.

"When they hid a bomb there there must be a shaft down... or something else." Jonny realized. "I mean there have to be a way down."

"Wait I try to find out..." Jonny's mother said and turned to the ogre to ask him.

"Well... wait a moment..." he said and opened some files in the computer. "Oh... I think... near the city-limits of Morgan Hill. Five years ago there was a excavation... They digged a deep shaft. San Martin... that could be a place..."

"Jonny, San Martin... between Morgan Hill and Gilroy! There have to be leftovers from a excavation."

"Okay,..." Jonny said when he flew above the Royal Oaks County Park.

All over Monterey the people relieved from the first shock and start to tidy up. Hundreds where on the way to the emergency shelters because many people lost everything. A little aftershock scared the people for a short moment... Nathalie arrived after long hours of helping injured people her house. She was scared when she saw the huge damages inside.

"Paul,... Sal, Andrew... are you here?" she asked but realized that nobody was here. Paul's backpack laied between the dirt on the floor. Nathalie was scared. Where they where? What happend to them? In fear she ran out to walk to the next police-station...

In the institute, Jonny's mother called her husband Jake in the humans-world.

"Where are you?" he asked worried. "In the humans-world they talk about a horrible disaster which will happen soon. And the magical-world publishes photos of earthquake damages."

"Jake..." she stammered worried. "Jake something will happen!"

"What?" Jake asked more worried.

In fear she told him what happend and what will happen. Jake was shocked. He knowed what this would mean. Jake had to think about the movie trailer of Draco's disaster movie again.

"Jake, when you feel the earth quaking again... take my family and flew them away. Expose yourself to save them. I could never forgive myself if something happens to them." she said.

Jake accepted it before he talked further with her. Both where very worried. California was going to be totally destroyed. In tears she hang off...

Miles away, her son found after a long flight the place where the excavation was. A deep hole. Grass grew in it and it looked abadoned.

"We arrived! Where is the shaft?" Jonny asked.

His mother handed the phone to the ogre: "American Dragon... listen... there have to be a big concrete base with a yellow, warning sighn on it..."

"I found it... but it's damaged." Jonny said and handed the mobile to Grant so that he could try to pull away the heavy concrete plate. With all his strenge he pushed the heavy block away and exposed a very deep shaft...

"There have to be a 500 feets deep shaft with a ladder!" the ogre explained. "But It doesn't gone as deep as the fault is... we didn't found it there."

"They found it!" both boys said astonished when they saw that the shaft was much deeper than 500 feets.

Jonny threw down a fire-ball and it disappeared. The shaft was now so deep that the fire-ball disappeared in the nowhere.

"Okay, they where here!" Grant said. "Because that the concrete cover was damaged."

Jonny took Grant on his back and jumped down the shaft. The shaft was so slim that he couldn't flap with his wings. He could just use his wings to break the fall...

Far away, after a long walk Paul finally succeded to transform and was a wolf again. Relieved and without fear... Sal and Andrew climbed on his back. Just the professor was scared but finally give up and also climbed on the wolf who carried the three adult humans threw the damaged suburbs...

In the humans-world, Jake sat with his wife's family in the living-room of thier house.

"Did you talked with our nice?" Uncle Sal asked.

"Ehm... yes. Because the earthquake, she will need a little bit longer to come back! Or we will see her after the next..." Jake said ashamed.

Uncle Sal and Aunt Mary where confused.

In the shaft, Jonny and Grant fell very long... the shaft was unbelivable deep.

"How deep is this thing?" Grant shouted but Jonny couldn't hear him.

Meanwhile, the signal to Jonny's mother was lost. The mobile didn't worked in this depth. They fell so long that both became annoyed. But than they could hear that they left the shaft. Jonny start to flap with his wings and realized that they where in a big room. Grant switched on the flashlight and saw that they where in a gigantic deep and wide cave.

"WOW!" both said when they looked around.

"And where is the bomb?" Grant asked.

"SHH..." Jonny said and tried to concentrate with his dragon-ears. "SHhhh..."

He could hear the weak and soft beeping of the bomb which was somewhere under them. Grant hold the flashlight down and searched the rocks. After a long time, they found it. Both where scared when they saw the bomb. As big as a oil-barrel with, electric cables and a display. It counted down from 4 minutes and 20 seconds.

"Aww... 4 minutes... We have to bring this thing away from here in... 4 minutes!" Jonny screamed when he lift the bomb. The bomb was heavy, filled with explosives. Jonny flew with the bomb up the shaft. As fast as possible...

In the humans-world meanwhile, the news found out the real truth:

"... that because a second much bigger fault, the whole West Coast from the San Francisco Bay to the Baya California will be seperated from the rest of the contry. That a bomb which should trigger a hugh earthquake is going to explode in the next hour... this unconfirmed news come from the magical-world..."

Where the humans-world got this news was unclear. But now the people across the whole West-Coast where in panic. Paniclly people ran out of thier houses and entered thier cars. Allthough the most knowed that there was no chance to leave California in just one hour... In the big cities the warning-sirens switched on. Airplanes on the way to California changed thier course. Across the whole contry the people where afraid. The communications fell totally in chaos...

When the countdown reached 2 minutes, Jonny and Grant could see the end of the shaft. It was still very high. Jonny became tired. In the small shaft it was difficult to fly. And with his wings he often hit the walls. The bomb was beeping endlessly. Both had no clue how strong it was. Jonny just knowed that the bomb was very heavy.

When the countdown reached 1 minute and 20 seconds they arrived outside and Jonny flew up into the sky as fast as possible.

"Awww maaann... where now?" Jonny asked when he flew faster and faster and reached the clouds.

50 seconds left...

"The ocean is too far away!" Grant said.

40 seconds left...

Jonny inreased higher and higher. "I have an idea..." he shouted when he flew threw the big clouds. The clouds couvered the whole sky. But he flew up as fast as possible.

20 seconds left...

"Okay... now!" Jonny said and released the bomb to smash with his tail against the barrel.

When his tail hit the bomb, several bones in Jonny's body break... but the bomb was flying up. Jonny ignored the pain and flew away. Grant looked back and was scared. The bomb was still moving up. But than the bomb stopped and start to fall down. Grant turned, closed his eyes and hold his ears. Jonny did the same.

The bomb counted down... 'Three... Two... One...'

In a huge white fire-ball the bomb explode in the sky. From San Francisco to Carmel all people, in both worlds could see the huge explosion in the sky. The shockwave hit Jonny so that he and Grant where smashed down. Like a stone Jonny fell. The bright explosion blend Grant who looked on it.

All over the people were shocked. But than they remembered what they just heared in the radio. When the explosion was not in the ground... they where safe. Jonny woke up and opened his wings again so that his fall stopped. In fear he and his friend looked back to see that the explosion even pushed away the clouds and the sun was shining above California now...

"Success!" Grant screamed happily.

Both boys cheered. And also all people on the ground start to cheer. Jonny and Grant where in the humans-world now and could see the happy people who left thier cars and applaud... They where successful! They safed California!

When they flew abovet he coast the news in the humans-world told the good news to the people. All over the people where relieved, happy and proud on 'thier dragon'! Jake looked into the TV and saw his son flying above a highway. A camera team filmed him on the way back to Monterey. Jake was proud. His son was a great American-Dragon! 'A really great job! That's my son!' Jake thaught...

Jonny and Grant looked back again and ignored the cheering people on the ground to look on the place where the bomb explode.

"I can't believe it... we safed whole California from sinking into the pacific!" Jonny said relieved.

Grant was proud.

Together they flew back to Monterey where a funny surprise was waiting for them...

_**End of Chapter 13**_

**Please review. This is not the last Chapter! The big final is in the next.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

The whole contry was cheering after the huge bomb which should rip apart the West-Coast. Happily Jonny and Grant flew above the humans-world. They saved all people...

Jonny's parents cheered too. His father and his 'parents-in-law' hugged. Jake's wife cheered with the other people in the institute and was also happy. Her home was safed. The region she grew up. When she left the building and stood on the terrace she looked over the damaged and burning city of Magical-Monterey. Than she start to cry...

Of course she remembered that many people lost thier lifes. Many suburbs where totally destoryed and just big heaps of burned ash now. In a slab area a large apartment building was tilted on another building and stood there like the tower of Pisa. But she was happy... the danger was over... it was over. Satisfied she took a breath...

"I hope Sal and Andrew had a easier job!" she said.

They meanwhile, stood with Paul in the police-station they already visited and begged for atention from the busy police-men. In the damaged police-station all policemen where busy with marauders, or with the traffic...

"I know you are busy but it's really important..." Sal moaned but the chief who already had the autographs didn't listened because he was too busy. "Please... listen to me. She gave us the order to keep an eye on them."

In that moment the three missed clones entered the police-station... handcuffed.

"Listen, I have no clue who the others are... but one of them is looking like my colleague..." Sal said. In that moment the clone stood behind him. The chief looked up and saw the clone winking to him. "He is around this heigh, has a barcode on his right arm... and his voice is incredible high, shrill and penetratingly!" Sal finished.

"Hi... daddy's friend..." the clone said and thrilled everyone. The window behind the chief and the lamp on his desk bust.

"CLONE!" Sal and Andrew said happily. "Finally we found you..."

"Do you know them?" the police officer who arrested the three clones asked.

"We have the responsibility for them... from the mother of the American Dragon..." Andrew said satisfied.

"Is this your Lada Nova Shigoly with the licence-plate 230-HG9I8?"

"No, it's mine!" Nathalie said and Sal and Andrew where scared. "Could you explain me why you took our son not home like you promised? And why you... Oh my gosh!" she said when she saw the clone. "Clones!"

"HI!" the clone of Sal's colleague said loud and broke the next window.

"Oh, my gosh... with that voice he needs a gun licence!" Nathalie said and hold her ears.

"Please just tell me who is responsible!" the officer said.

"I'm for nobody!" Paul said.

"We for the clones!" Sal said and Andrew agreed.

"And I'm for them all!" Nathalie said and so the officer turned to Nathalie and handed her some papers.

"Well, we have... speeding, overrun of two STOP-signs, endangering of pedestrians, endangering of other car-drivers..." the officer said and shocked Nathalie who hold the traffic fines in her hands and looked mad on Sal.

"Please tell me that that's not true!" she said mad.

"Oh and before I forget..." the officer said and lift the hardly damaged front bumper of Nathalies car and handed it to her. "This is also yours!"

"SAAALLL!" Nathalie screamed and let the third window burst.

Ashamed Sal lift his hands and turned to the chief: "Please, arrest me!" he said. 'And protect me from her anger!' he said further in his minds.

Several hours later...

Tired, exhaused and dirty all arrived back in the humans-world. When they entered the house Uncle Sal and Aunt Mary got a shock when they saw thier dirty sons, full of dust and thier injured niece with the bloody wound on the forehead. Aunt Mary screamed short. Jake just ran to his wife and hugged her...

"Are you okay... did you catched them?" he asked.

"Catched who?" Uncle Sal asked confused when he got the first-aid-kit.

"Nobody! The... I just stumbled during the earthquake!" she lied.

"Did you saw this... explosion on the sky?" Aund Mary asked and looked on the place where it happend.

"Yes, we saw it... Mom, Dad, do you remember how much you love me?" Sal asked.

"Oh, no!" both said.

"Oh no, what?" Grant asked confused.

"The last time he asked this he burned down the garage!" Uncle Sal said worried and looked on him. "What happend?"

"Do you remember Nathalie?" Sal asked and both became really mad.

"Oh... she? We remember her. Why?" Aunt Mary asked and crossed her arms.

"Well... short time before the earthquake, I met her again and well... how I should tell you... I just show you!" Sal said.

He walked back to the front door to open it and expose Paul who waited there with a travel-bag. When the both elder people saw the boy the immediately knowed who he was. The younger Sal winked and wanted to say something. But before he could begin the both fell down senseless...

On the next morning...

California celebrated. All over people made partys. In the magical-world the people start to tidy up the destroyed areas. Everone tried to do his best to live further and let the past be the past.

"... that nobody knows how she could break out of the prison! As a war-criminal she was totally isolated..." the anchorman of the magical-world-news told. "The dead bodies of the three evil people who are liable for the worst earthquake in the history of Magical-Monterey with more than 140 victims. Experts said that the fault which should seperate California from the rest of the continent will now better studied and filled with sand..."

It was day now, and in two hours Jonny, Grant, Jake and his wife will fly back to New York where the snow-storm was over. When Uncle Sal and Aunt Mary left the house to celebrate with the neigbours, Sal and Andrew stood with thier cousin, her family and Paul in the garden. Jonny's mother took out a mini-bible from her pocket and looked on her cousins. Jake had to laugh... 20 years ago Knowers where prophibited.

"Do you swear to keep this secret... to not to tell it anyone and really nobody..." she said.

Sal and Andrew had one hand on the bible and the other hand raised. "I swear!" both said.

Paul start to applaud.

"As human-supporter of the 4th grade... I ..." when she said her name a loud honking motorcade passed the house. "...declare that you Sal and Andrew ... " the cars honked again. "... are now Status-A-Knowers! As Knowers you have a big responsibility!"

"We accept!" both said.

The others applaud. Than Paul start to howl happily. Immediately Sal hold his son's mouth. "Hey,... don't forget that your new grandparents have no clue what you are!"

"Sorry!" he said.

"Oh, by the way..." Sal said and handed Paul a check. "...this is enough to pay the damages on the car and in the living-room for the lamp I ripped down from the celling. I hope they accept humans-world checks..."

"Mom will be happy when she can repair the car. Fortunately the clones just hit the leg of the giant and not his... you know." Paul said.

"Hey,... what will happen now to them. The clone of my colleague urgent want's to meet his daddy!" Sal said.

"Well, but daddy will get an apoplexy when he sees his copy... they will send to the other clones to Tatubrya!"

"Tatubrya?" Andrew asked.

"That's a long story!" his cousin said and turned to the house. "But fact is that we were successful. Almost this all sunk into the ocean. We have 'all' done a great job. We can be proud on us!" she said.

Everyone looked around. From thier place they could see the Pacific a little bit. They watched how the sun start to sink. Jonny and Grant watched on the sinking son and where proud to be the protectors of America.

"You can be proud on your work..." Jake said. "In all my years as American Dragon I never safed so many people on one day! I'm proud that you are my son!"

Happy about the words of his father he hugged him. Together they watched on the sun and where happy that all was over...

_**The End**_

"Wait wait wait... this is not the end!" Andrew said. "First I want to know what Status-A means!"

"That means... that was the last time you hear from Jonny's and Grant's dragon missions..."

"What?" Sal said shocked. "Do you mean it was the last time?"

"Maybe... but maybe not!"

**Please review!"**


End file.
